How To Grow A Family
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Iruka bowed deeply, "Please allow me to take full guardianship of three of my students.""I've stopped his sealing. For these two years, but the Elders have tried many times to do it without my knowledge. I beg you. Take Neji as well.""Then let me suggest something. You can call it a treaty between Suna and Konoha." Just what has Iruka gotten himself into? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! So I've just started Naruto like…a few weeks, maybe closer to a month and a half ago, and I instantly fell in love with it. Which is odd for me because I have to have constant romance or I get bored. Anyway, I fell in love with Iruka's character the minute I started watching! I love his bond with Naruto! So, I know there's been tons of AUs on where Naruto gets a family and things change in the series, but I wanted to try something a little different. I hope you all enjoy! Cover Art was made by my best friend. I don't own Naruto! If I did something would've been done like this.**

"Hokage-sama," Hiruzen turned and saw one of the Academy teachers standing there, "May I have a word?"

"Of course Iruka," Hiruzen said smiling, "What is it? Something about your class?"

Iruka closed the door, "I…" Iruka looked away, "I want to make a…request…I understand if it'll be unreasonable, but-"

"Iruka," Hiruzen cut the young man off, "What is the problem?"

Iruka bowed deeply as he stated his request, "Please allow me to take full guardianship of three of my students," he said somewhat loudly.

Hiruzen's face remained impassive, "Three?" he asked.

"Hai," Iruka said softly, "I understand it'll be a lot of work and responsibility, but…" Iruka stood up straight, "It's probably not possible…."

"Which students and your reasons?" Hiruzen asked.

Iruka looked away quickly before looking at the Third with determination, "The first student is probably going to be the more difficult," Iruka stated, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Hiruzen said shocked, "For what reason?"

Iruka clinched his hands into fists, "I've noticed several marks on the Heiress," he stated firmly, "I'm aware of the Hyuuga's strict training, but these…these are not training wounds."

Hiruzen seemed to consider this for a while, "I'll look into this," he stated, "The next student and your reason?"

Iruka licked his lips, "Uchiha Sasuke," he stated, "For the reason that I'm afraid he's falling into a path of darkness because of what he witnessed a month ago."

Hiruzen nodded, "That will be Sasuke's decision," he stated, "And the final one?"

Iruka gripped his wrist tightly with his left hand, "U-Uzumaki Naruto," he said softly, but the Third heard it.

Hiruzen smiled, "Your reason?" he asked.

"Do I really need a reason for him?" Iruka asked.

Hiruzen smiled, "I suppose not," he said, "I give full permission for Uzumaki Naruto. You'll probably have little trouble convincing him. Sasuke you'll have to get his permission before I set anything and I'll look into Hyuuga Hinata's situation."

Iruka smiled, "Hai!" he said.

* * *

"Naruto!" Iruka called as class let out for the day, "I need to speak with you."

"I didn't do it!" Naruto yelled, then blinked, "Wait, I actually didn't do anything this time, Iruka-sensei," the five-year-old said.

"Just come here," Iruka smiled, actually proud of the boy for not causing trouble today.

Naruto walked over to the desk and several students snickered saying that Naruto was in trouble again. Once the classroom was empty, Iruka closed the door, "Are you sure I'm not in trouble?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled, "Naruto," he said bending down to the boy, "I talked to Hokage-sama yesterday."

"I am in trouble!" Naruto yelled.

"No, no, no," Iruka said grabbing the boy as he went to run, "This is something good."

Naruto blinked, "Naruto," Iruka said, "How would you like living with me from now on?"

Naruto went wide eyed, "W-with you?" he asked, "Really?"

Iruka nodded, "I asked Hokage-sama if I could take care of you and two other students," he said.

Naruto's eyes sparkled slightly, "What do you say Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled jumping to hug Iruka.

Iruka chuckled and hugged the boy back, "Wait," Naruto suddenly pulled away, "Two others?"

Iruka nodded, "Sasuke and Hinata," he said.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said before groaning.

"Now, now," Iruka said placing the boy on his knee, "Sasuke is not that bad."

"He's a show off," Naruto mumbled crossing his arms.

"Well, it's his decision whether or not he comes," Iruka said, "I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"But why?" Naruto whined.

Iruka sighed and set the blonde on the floor and sitting in front of him, "Naruto," he said, "Sasuke is like you. He's been hurt."

Naruto blinked, "Huh?" he asked.

"Sasuke lost his entire family a month ago," Naruto went wide eyed, "He has nowhere else to go. I'm sure you probably haven't realized, but Sasuke has changed and too quickly."

Naruto looked away, but Iruka pulled him back to look at him, "We have to help him get rid of the darkness that's in his heart," he said, "You can do that, right?"

"Is that why he's so mean?" Naruto asked.

"That's could be one reason," Iruka said, sweat dropping slightly; he was more than aware that Naruto could be annoying most of the time.

"So…help get rid of darkness and Sasuke turns nice," Naruto said happily.

Iruka sweat dropped. He's been teaching for a while now and he still didn't understand how little kids' minds worked, "Possibly," Iruka said.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily.

Iruka smiled, "What about the other one?" Naruto asked.

"You know Hinata, right?" Iruka asked.

Naruto blinked, "I…think?" he said confused, "Uh…blue hair? White eyes? Doesn't talk much?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes," he said, "But she may not be allowed to come."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because her family is very…influential," Iruka said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed, "Let's just say getting Hinata to stay with us will be difficult," he said.

"But why would Hinata come if she has a family?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Iruka said seriously, "If your family hurts you for being who you are, is that a family?"

Naruto went wide eyed, "No!" he yelled, "…Is that why she's quiet?"

"Yes," Iruka said, "I believe so. She's shy by nature and that is frowned upon in her family."

"That's not fair!" Naruto yelled.

"I know," Iruka said, "But unless there's proof that that's truly happening to her, then there's nothing that can be done. Hokage-sama is looking into it."

Naruto looked away sadly. Iruka patted the boy's head, "Shall we go home, Naruto?" he asked hoping to brighten the boy's mood.

Naruto brightened and nodded happily. They stood up and Iruka took Naruto's hand. As soon as they were walking in the village however, Naruto became nervous and scared when he heard the usually talking amongst them. Would Iruka change his mind and leave him? Iruka squeezed his hand, "Ignore them, Naruto," Iruka stated, "I'm not going anywhere."

Naruto smiled, "Iruka-sensei," he said, "Can we get ramen?"

"Maybe when we go talk to Sasuke tonight, ne?" Iruka said smiling, "But right now you have homework."

Naruto shifted, "Um…Iruka-sensei…" he said softly.

"I'll help you," Iruka said, "I know you have a hard time paying attention."

"I…ah…" Naruto looked down.

Iruka blinked, but unlocked his house. They walked inside and removed their shoes, "Come on," Iruka said pulling Naruto along.

Naruto sat at the table in the kitchen, "Alright," Iruka said sitting beside him, "What's the hardest subject?"

"…Everything," Naruto whispered.

"Come on Naruto," Iruka said gently, "There must be one subject that's easier than the other."

Naruto looked away. Iruka blinked, "Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked.

"…I can't read…" Naruto mumbled.

Iruka went wide eyed, "What? But you took the Pre-Academy classes," he said shocked.

"…Sensei didn't like me…" Naruto said then began to tear up, "I try to understand what you teach, honest, but…"

"Shh," Iruka pulled Naruto close to him, "Shh…it's alright. I'll teach you, okay? It's really not that hard."

Naruto sniffled and Iruka patted his head, "It wasn't your fault Naruto," he said.

"But why!" Naruto yelled, "Why does everyone hate me?!"

Iruka winced, "Some people are just mean, Naruto," Iruka said, "And they don't understand. I'll be honest," Iruka looked at Naruto, "I didn't like you at the beginning either," Naruto began to tear up, "But!" he said quickly, "I realized how stupid I was being. There's nothing wrong with you, Naruto. Absolutely nothing."

Naruto pounced on Iruka and cried into him. Iruka just held the boy. Iruka soon became worried when Naruto stopped crying, but it disappeared when he looked down. The five-year-old had fallen asleep. The teacher picked him up and went upstairs. He walked in a room with only a twin sized bed and set Naruto on the mattress and covered him with the blanket. Iruka then decided it was high time he talked to the Hokage again. This was wrong. Iruka was about to leave when he realized Naruto might panic if he was just suddenly gone. Leaving a note wouldn't help because the boy couldn't read. Iruka had to think. He suddenly snapped his fingers and ran out.

Iruka soon found who he was looking for, "Kakashi-san!" he yelled.

Kakashi turned, "Ah, Iruka," he said, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask a favor that I hope you won't mind doing," Iruka said practically begging.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked around before replying, "I need you two watch Naruto for me," he said, "I need to talk to Hokage-sama about something."

Kakashi blinked, "I thought Hokage-sama was joking," he laughed slightly, "You're really wanting to take in those three kids?"

Iruka glared, "Will you do it or not?" he asked, "I'm afraid Naruto will wake up and panic thinking I left him."

"Why didn't you just leave a note?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka clinched his hands into fists, "Naruto wasn't taught to read," he stated.

Kakashi was silent, "Got it," he stated, "Third house just before the Uchiha Compounds, right?"

Iruka smiled, "Hai," he said, "And thank you," he then took off running, but then stopped and turned, "And no reading your perverted books to him!" he then turned around and ran again.

Kakashi just stared as Iruka ran off, "Hasn't even had the kid a day and already he's become a father," he shrugged and quickly ran off to Iruka's house.

**A/N This is the first chapter. I would greatly appreciate reviews! I'm honestly not sure how old Iruka and Kakashi are. I'm just assuming they're 20-ish. Besides…it's an AU. Anyway, I would love to know what you all think. This is my first Naruto fanfic and I want to know how it will fair. Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka knocked on the Hokage's door, "Come in," Hiruzen called.

Iruka walked in, "Ah, Iruka," Iruka blinked when he saw Hiashi, the Head of the Hyuuga Clan sitting in front of him, "I was just about to call for you. Was there something you needed?"

"Ah," Iruka looked at Hiashi, "It can wait, Hokage-sama," he closed the door, "What did you want to talk about?"

"You taking my daughter," Hiashi stated.

Iruka kept his face void of emotion, "I assume you're aware of my reason?" he asked.

Hiashi nodded and stood up, "Umino Iruka," he said walking over two steps.

Iruka teased slightly out of habit, but then blinked in confusion when Hiashi bowed deep, "Please take care of my daughter," Hiashi finished.

"Eh?" Iruka asked shocked.

"The Elders are not happy with how Hinata is progressing," Hiashi stated, "They've done things without my knowledge and permission. They've blamed me for choosing a weak wife," his arms shook, "I know she'll not be Clan Head material, but I don't wish to see her suffer anymore, but I wish to ask one thing if you take Hinata."

Iruka was shocked, but soon got over it, "What is it?" he asked.

"Please," Hiashi said sitting up, "Take care of my nephew as well."

Iruka went wide eyed, "Your…nephew?" he asked.

"Hai," Hiashi said, "My twin brother's son. A year older than Hinata. His father was killed in my place."

"I remember," Iruka said nodding, "But what-"

"I've stopped his sealing," Hiashi said causing Iruka to go wide eyed, "For these two years, but the Elders have tried many times to do it without my knowledge. I beg you. Take Neji as well. He's a prodigy with our techniques, but the Elders don't care. Please. This is all I ask. I won't ask to see them at all. I don't deserve to."

Iruka's face relaxed and nodded, "Hai," he said softly, "If that's what you wish."

"Arigato," Hiashi whispered bowing again.

"How do you wish this to be done?" Iruka asked.

Hiashi stood up, "I'll tell the Elders that I'm disowning Hinata," he stated, "No one will be there to pick her up."

Iruka knew that would hurt Hinata greatly, but knew that this is what he wanted, "And Neji-kun?" Iruka asked.

"I'll tell him not to come back," Hiashi whispered, "Please. Take care of them both."

Iruka nodded, "I can't guarantee anything with their ninja skills because they won't have the proper training with your techniques," he stated.

"Like I said," Hiashi said, "Neji is a prodigy. He already has an idea with most of the techniques."

Iruka nodded, "Then I'll take them home with me tomorrow with Naruto and hopefully Sasuke," he said.

"Thank you," Hiashi said and stood up, "Thank you very much."

Iruka nodded and smiled, "Hiashi-sama," he said, "I just want to say one thing before you leave," Hiashi looked at Iruka, "You're not a horrible father, brother, or uncle. You're doing what you think is best for the children and I wish you the best of luck raising your newborn."

Hiashi nodded and left, but stopped in the doorway, "Thank you, Iruka-san," he said before closing the door.

"Now that that's been taken care of," Hiruzen said causing Iruka to turn, "What was it you wanted to talk about, Iruka?"

"Hai," Iruka turned fully to the Hokage, "Naruto doesn't know how to read."

"Impossible," Hiruzen said, "I specifically-"

"The sensei who taught his Pre-Academy classes only saw him as the Fox," Iruka stated.

Hiruzen nodded slowly, "Understood," he stated, "I'll have a talk with his teacher and I'll find another teacher that will not-"

"I'll do it," Iruka stated, "I'm already his Academy teacher. I can easily give him the things he needs to learn while teaching him to read, and most likely write."

Hiruzen nodded, "Thank you," he said, "By the way. Where is Naruto?"

Iruka sweat dropped and rubbed his head, "He was sleeping before I left," he said, "I needed to talk to you about this, however I couldn't leave him a note and I didn't want him to think I…well," Hiruzen nodded for him to continue, "So I asked Kakashi-san to watch him just in case he woke up. I figured he wouldn't mind watching his sensei's son."

Hiruzen nodded, "A very good choice," he said, "You'll make a fine parent, Iruka."

Iruka blushed and rubbed his neck, "I better get started on Naruto's teachings," he said, "I was planning on asking Sasuke tonight by inviting him to dinner, since I know he doesn't get much other than what he can buy and fix on his own."

Hiruzen nodded. Iruka bowed before leaving.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Iruka called, "Kakashi-san! Naruto-" Iruka sweat dropped when he came to his living room.

Kakashi was painted yellow along with his entire living room. Kakashi held up the yellow covered Naruto, "Kid pulled a prank," he stated, "He's very good at setting up traps…."

Iruka sweat dropped. Naruto laughed nervously, "I didn't know who he was and you were gone, Iruka-sensei," he said rubbing his neck.

Iruka sighed, "The sooner you can learn to read, the sooner I can start leaving notes," he stated.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Gomen…" he said.

Iruka took the painted Naruto, "I'll wash you off then we're cleaning the living room before the paint dries," he stated, "Thank you Kakashi-san and I'm sorry about all this."

"Mah," Kakashi said, "Don't worry about it. It's just paint."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi disappeared. Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed, "Bath time," he stated, "If we have time after we get you and the living room cleaned, we'll start your reading and writing lessons, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei," he said.

Iruka walked into the bathroom and set Naruto on the floor. He sighed, "I guess I can't really blame you," he said and took Naruto's shirt off, "You really had no idea who Kakashi-san was," he smirked, "And to actually catch him is something to be proud of, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. Iruka smiled and finished getting the paint covered clothes off the boy. Instead of filling the tub, Iruka decided it would probably be faster to just use a washcloth since it was only his face that got painted. Maybe. The paint is the same color as his hair, "We'll wash your hair good tomorrow," Iruka stated, "Right now let's just get you some new clothes and your face washed."

Naruto shifted, "Um…Iruka-sensei…" he said.

Iruka wet a washcloth and hummed, letting the boy know he was listening, "Um…I don't have any other clothes…" Naruto said.

Iruka froze and gripped the washcloth, "Of course you don't," he muttered before bending down to Naruto and began wiping his face, "And since Hiashi-sama is doing that I don't think they will either…"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I'll take you four shopping for clothes tomorrow," Iruka stated.

Naruto blinked, "Four?" he asked, "I thought it was three of us? Me, Hinata, and Sasuke."

"Hinata's father agreed to let me raise her," Iruka said, "It wasn't him that was hurting her, but only on one condition. I take in his nephew, Neji-kun, as well. He's about a year older than the three of you."

"Neji…kun…" Naruto said softly.

"I'll see if I have any clothes from when I was your age that will fit you," Iruka stated as he finished wiping the boy's face and stood up, "Just wait a minute, okay?"

Naruto nodded and Iruka left the bathroom.

**A/N This is the second chapter! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and those who told me Kakashi and Iruka's real ages when Naruto was five. That still doesn't make much sense to me, but okay! This just proves I don't own Naruto xD Please review and I know not a lot of stuff happened, but I did mention Neji! Although if you look at the cover art you'll see who all the main characters are. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka smiled at Naruto as he face planted into a book, "Iruka-sensei…" he whined, "My head hurts and I still don't understand anything."

Iruka patted the boy's head, "How about that ramen?" he asked.

Naruto's head lifted up and he brightened up considerably. Iruka smiled, "First, we go invite Sasuke," he said.

Naruto nodded and jumped up happily. Iruka stood up just as Naruto ran towards the entrance way, "Come on Iruka-sensei!" he called.

Iruka chuckled, but followed the energetic boy. Naruto walked hand in hand with Iruka and looked around, "It's empty," Naruto said looking around the Uchiha Compound.

"Naruto," Iruka said, "Don't mention anything about what you know to Sasuke, okay? It'll just hurt him."

Naruto nodded slowly. Iruka stopped in front of a house, "Come on," he whispered walked up the stairs.

Iruka knocked on the door, "Sasuke?" he called, "Sasuke, I know you're home."

The door slide open slowly, "What do you want, Iruka-sensei?" he asked, only half his face showing.

Naruto was shocked. He saw so much sadness in the one eye he could see. Iruka bent down to Sasuke, "Do you want to go out and get some ramen?" he asked, "I know you haven't eaten much lately."

Sasuke pushed himself into the wooden door then looked at Naruto. Naruto flinched when he the normal look of annoyance crossed his face, "Why is he here?" he asked.

Naruto pushed himself into Iruka. He's heard the tone one to many times, "He's staying with me," Iruka said, "Sasuke, would you please join us for dinner?"

"No," Sasuke stated.

Naruto flinched, "And why not?" Iruka asked.

"I have food here," Sasuke stated.

"But you have to fix that yourself," Iruka said smiling, "I'm offering to have someone else fix you food. Aren't you tired from training today?"

Sasuke looked away, "I said I don't want to," Sasuke said.

Iruka sighed and forced the door fully open. Sasuke lost his balance at the suddenly loss of the thing he was leaning on. Sasuke looked at his teacher with confusion. Iruka bent down to him, "Sasuke, I know you've been training very, very hard," he said and Sasuke looked away from him, "But that's not going to bring anyone back."

"I know that…" Sasuke whispered, "I'm training to become stronger than Nii-san! Tou-san was always more proud of Nii-san. He liked Nii-san better. Then Nii-san goes and kills everyone," Naruto went wide eyed, "I want to be stronger than him. I want Tou-san to be-" Sasuke cut himself off.

"To be proud of you?" Iruka asked as he wiped away the boy's tears, "Sasuke, your father expected you to be strong. Stronger than your brother. That was his plan."

"And how would you know!" Sasuke yelled.

"Your name," Iruka stated.

Sasuke blinked, "My…" he whispered.

Iruka smiled, "Sasuke. The name of the Third Hokage's father," he said.

Sasuke went wide eyed. Naruto looked at Iruka then at Sasuke, "It's tragic, what your brother did, Sasuke," Iruka said, "But living only for revenge and power won't help you achieve what you want. To truly reach your full potential you need to have something more important than power."

"What?" Sasuke asked, "And why haven't you taught us it yet?"

Iruka smiled, "Friends," he stated, "Having friends and people you care about. When they're put in danger, you'll notice yourself get stronger and stronger."

Sasuke looked at Iruka and he held his hand out, "Now…" he said, "How about that ramen?"

Sasuke looked at Iruka before nodding and taking his hand. Iruka helped the boy stand up and he put his shoes on, "Let's go," Iruka said taking both five-year-olds' hands.

They walked into the village. Sasuke looked around as people began to whisper-rather loudly since he could hear them, "Isn't that-"

"Get away from it."

"Ugh, how can Iruka stand touching it?"

Sasuke thought they were talking about him and tightened his free hand, but then, "Shouldn't someone get the last Uchiha away from it?" Sasuke blinked, "Won't he be tainted?"

"Ignore them, Naruto," Iruka said, "They don't understand."

Sasuke peaked over Iruka and saw Naruto, for once, didn't have his stupid grin on his face. He looked…depressed. Iruka stopped, "Here we are," Iruka smiled, "Ichiraku's."

Naruto brightened instantly and Sasuke blinked once. The three walked into the restaurant, "Welcome!" Teuchi and Ayame said.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Ayame said happily, "Welcome back!"

Iruka helped the boy into a stool, but Sasuke managed on his own, "And who's this?" Teuchi asked.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said sitting in the middle of the two boys, "I invited him for dinner tonight."

"Hi," Sasuke said waving.

Ayame smiled, "What kind of ramen would you like?" Teuchi asked.

Giving their orders for both food and drink, the two owners began their work. Sasuke looked around the restaurant, appearing as if interested, but really he was trying to figure out what had happened on the way over here. Why were the villagers saying he would be tainted by something? Why did Iruka telling Naruto to ignore them? Was "it" Naruto? Sasuke's musings were halted when a bowl of ramen was set in front of him. He looked up and Ayame smiled at him, "Enjoy," she said before walking away.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled before practically throwing his head into the extra large bowl.

"Oi, Naruto," Iruka scolded, "At least chew the food," he chuckled at the end.

Sasuke took a pair of chopsticks and broke them, "Itadakimasu," he said quietly before beginning to eat.

They finished about an hour later, "You two go wait outside," Iruka said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Naruto nodded happily and jumped off the stool. Sasuke merely got off and walked out. The two waited outside side by side. They didn't talk. They didn't even look at each other. They both just looked at the ground. Naruto shuffled his feet slightly while Sasuke played with a rock with his foot. Naruto was suddenly pushed down onto his face by some passing kids. Sasuke was shocked, "Itai…" Naruto said getting up and rubbing his face.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto said sitting cross legged and sitting against the wall, "I've had worse before…"

Sasuke blinked. Iruka came out, "Alright," he said, "Let's go-Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and stood up. Sasuke could see this was fake, "Are you okay?" Iruka asked, "Your face is all dirty. I just washed it."

"I tripped," Naruto said, "Sorry."

Iruka stared at Naruto, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said, "Totally fine!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Iruka sighed and went back into the restaurant. Naruto sent Sasuke a pleading look. _Don't tell._ Iruka came out with a wet cloth, "Sheesh," Iruka said, "How do you plan on being a ninja with this clumsiness?"

Iruka began to wipe the boy's face, "I'll get better!" Naruto whined.

Iruka sighed and went back in. Sasuke followed him this time, "Sensei-"

"I know," Iruka stated.

"But why-"

"That's something even Naruto doesn't know," Iruka stated, "The whole village hates him, Sasuke. They hate him more than you do your brother."

Sasuke went wide eyed, "I want you to listen to me Sasuke," Iruka said, "That stunt those kids pulled? That's actually a good day for Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto can't read or write," the owners turned at this, "His Pre-Academy teacher hated him that much."

Sasuke looked outside where Naruto's lower half could be seen, "If you had to choose, Sasuke," Iruka said, "Who do you think has it worse? You or Naruto? You can remember happy times with your parents; with you older brother. It hurts to think about them now," Sasuke looked at Iruka, "But the pain slowly goes away as you let people in. Naruto…he's had nobody. He has no happy memories to help him through all this. He's had no one all his life. Hokage-sama and these owners have tried, but they just can't be with him all the time," Sasuke looked at Naruto, waiting outside, "I want to ask you a very important question, Sasuke," the boy turned again, "It is totally your decision. Do you want to come stay with me and Naruto?" Sasuke went wide eyed.

"Wha…what?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka smiled, "I'm sure Naruto would be happy," he said, "And you can start letting people in and easing the pain within yourself."

Sasuke looked at Iruka, "It's your choice," Iruka said.

"I…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said poking his head in, "Are we going yet?"

"As soon as Sasuke decides where to go," Iruka said looking at Sasuke.

Naruto blinked before looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto then at Iruka, "I…I want to go…with you," Sasuke looked at Iruka.

Iruka smiled and Naruto was suddenly hugging the boy. Sasuke stiffened, "Get off!" Sasuke yelled struggling.

Iruka chuckled when Sasuke couldn't get the blonde off him. Ayame and her father also laughed. The boys continued to wrestle, "Alright," Iruka stated, causing the boys to stop, "Then shall we head home?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. They each took one of Iruka's hands, "And Sasuke," Iruka said as they walked towards the house, "We'll have two others joining us tomorrow."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, "Who?"

"You know Hinata from class, right?" Iruka asked.

"Not really," Sasuke stated, "I don't really pay attention to them."

"Well, you'll get to know her tomorrow along with her cousin," Iruka stated, "Neji-kun."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because their family hurts them for being who they are," Naruto answered.

Sasuke blinked, "That's stupid," he said deadpanned.

"Which is why they'll be staying with us," Iruka said.

Sasuke nodded, "I'll start your private tutoring tomorrow after we go shopping, Naruto," Iruka stated.

Naruto nodded, "And you need to start making friends, Sasuke," Iruka said, "I promise. You'll see yourself start to grow stronger with their help."

Sasuke nodded slowly. Iruka smiled. Maybe this could work out well after all.

**A/N Sasuke has joined! Neji and Hinata will be next chapter. Probably not what some of you might've been expecting, but remember, Sasuke wasn't always like he is in the Anime. When he was little he had a bright outlook on everything, but was just jealous of his brother, but most brothers are. Please R&amp;R! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka stood outside the Academy, leaning against the front entrance. Naruto was on the swing while Sasuke was practicing with his kunai. While Iruka cared about them both, they weren't his focus. Hinata was waiting by the gates for almost three hours now and Neji was sitting on a bench. Both had sad looks on their faces. Iruka stood up straight, "Hinata!" Iruka called, "Neji-kun! Come here!"

Hinata turned in shock before nodding and walking over shyly. Neji simply got off the bench and walked over, "Yes sensei?" Hinata asked softly.

Iruka closed his eyes before bending down to the two, "Hinata-chan," Iruka said softly, "I just got word…no one is coming for you."

Neji went wide eyed. He knew about himself, but Hinata? Hinata began to tear up, "But…Otou-sama…" Hinata began to cry.

Iruka held the girl then looked at Neji, "I heard about you too, Neji-kun," he said.

Neji looked away. Iruka pulled Hinata away, "I'm not just going to let you two live on your own," Hinata and Neji blinked, "You're more than welcome to come live with me, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, "I'm bored!"

"Then why don't you practice with Sasuke?" Iruka called; he was a little busy.

"Because he's a showoff!" Naruto yelled pouting.

Sasuke smirked, "You're just mad because I'm better than you," he called.

"You are not!" Naruto yelled.

"Prove it then," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto jumped off the swing and ran towards the practice field. Iruka sighed then turned to the two children in front of him, "As I was saying," Iruka said, "You can come stay with us."

"Why would you want to take us in?" Neji asked, "Our own family abandoned us."

Hinata whimpered, "Neji-kun," Iruka said, "I'm not like the Hyuugas and neither are you two. The only thing that makes you Hyuugas are your eyes."

Hinata looked at Iruka, "I want to," Iruka said, "Taking care of you four…it'll be difficult, but I'm willing to bare it. What do you say?"

Hinata clung to her teacher and nodded. Iruka patted her head and looked at Neji. Neji hesitated before nodding as well. Iruka smiled and pulled Neji to him, "No need to be nervous," he said, "Now, I believe we have some clothes shopping to do, ne?"

Hinata and Neji nodded, "Naruto! Sasuke!" Iruka called, "Time to go shopping!"

"But I haven't beaten him yet!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, try again tomorrow," Iruka called, "We still have to get you clothes Naruto!"

Naruto pouted, but walked over with Sasuke. Iruka smiled, "Shall we go?" he asked.

The four children nodded. Hinata grabbed her sensei's hand while Naruto grabbed the other. Iruka smiled and began walking with Neji and Sasuke following. The minute they were in the village, Neji noticed Naruto tighten his grip on Iruka's hand. And then he heard the whispering, "There it is."

"Why don't they just lock it up?"

"It doesn't belong."

Neji felt the heated glares. All of them directed at Naruto, "Ignore them, Naruto," Iruka whispered.

"I'm trying," Naruto shut his eyes tightly.

Hinata peaked over at Naruto. Suddenly, a rock was throw straight at Naruto's head, "Naruto!" Iruka bent down to him instantly.

Naruto rubbed his head. Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata were shocked, "I-I'm okay, Sensei," Naruto was obviously fighting off tears; his voice gave it away.

"Come on," Iruka said, "Your head's bleeding. We're going to the hospital to see what they can do."

Naruto nodded sadly, "Sorry…" he said looking away.

Iruka went to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it, "Why are you apologizing?" he asked, "You didn't throw the rock."

Naruto looked at the ground, "Come on," Iruka took Naruto and Hinata's hands again, "Let's get Naruto-" Iruka was cut off when he saw that the wound was already healing.

Naruto blinked at Iruka confused. Iruka shook his head and started walking towards the hospital. They walked into the hospital and Iruka stopped a nurse, "Excuse me," he said, "Can you wrap his head?"

The nurse took one look at Naruto before glaring, "He'll be fine," with that, she walked away.

Naruto tightened his grip on Iruka's hand and Iruka glared. Naruto tugged on Iruka's pants, "I'm fine, Iruka-sensei," he said, "It doesn't even hurt anymore. Can we just go? Please?"

Iruka sighed before turning and walking out of the hospital. Naruto was looking at the ground as they walked. Neji stared at Naruto. He may be a year ahead of him, but he's seen the blonde before. Seeing him like this…it didn't feel right. The five entered a children's store, "Welc-" the woman cut herself off and glared, "It isn't allowed in here."

Iruka glared, "He's a child and this is the only children's store in the village," he stated.

"Not my problem," the woman said, "You want to shop for _it_ fine, but _it_ stays out of my store!"

That finally broke the boy. His tears broke free and he took off running, "Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

Iruka picked Hinata up, knowing she was the slowest and chased after the blonde with Neji and Sasuke. Iruka stopped on a roof, "Lost him," he said.

Neji closed his eyes before opening them and his Bloodline Limit coming through. Iruka was shocked. Hiashi wasn't kidding, "He's by the river," Neji said, Byakugan deactivating.

Iruka smiled at him and nodded. They soon arrived at the river. Sasuke actually felt something inside him break when he saw Naruto full out crying into his knees _Naruto doesn't have any happy memories to look back on._ Iruka set Hinata down and walked over to Naruto, "Naruto?" he asked sitting beside the boy.

Naruto just curled into himself tighter and continued to cry. Iruka sighed softly and took the boy into his arms, "It's okay, Naruto," he whispered, "It's okay."

Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata watched this display. They could all agree on one thing despite not knowing each other very long. This wasn't Naruto. This wasn't him in the slightest. Hinata slowly walked over to her teacher and fellow student. Iruka looked at her. Hinata climbed into Iruka's lap and hugged Naruto as well. Naruto blinked and Iruka smiled. Sasuke twitched. He was not a hugger, but he wanted to do something, "Are you going to cry about this all day?" Sasuke asked before wincing inwardly; that didn't come out right…

Naruto chuckled lowly. Iruka stood up and took Hinata and Naruto's hands, "Okay," Iruka said, "We're going to try this shopping thing again. Sasuke, would you stay outside with Naruto while I get him clothes?"

Sasuke nodded. The five began walking back to the store. Naruto and Sasuke sat outside the store. Naruto played with a rock. Seeing Naruto do this made Sasuke look at Naruto's head. He was glad to see it wasn't bleeding anymore. About an hour passed. Naruto yawned, "Tired?" Sasuke asked.

"Bored," Naruto replied.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Iruka, Hinata, and Neji came out, "Alright," Iruka said carrying several bags, "Let's head home. We can't start your teachings then, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and stood up with Sasuke. The walk to the house was pretty much the same. Whispers, but no rock throwing this time. Iruka unlocked his house and they walked in. Everyone removed their shoes, "Alright Naruto," Iruka said, "Let's see if we can't get you to read and write."

Iruka and Naruto walked off. Neji blinked in confusion and looked at Sasuke for answers, "Naruto can't read or write," Sasuke stated, "His Pre-Academy teacher didn't like him. Like the village."

"B-but that's not fair," Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke nodded, "I thought he was just stupid for not doing any work," Sasuke stated and rubbed his neck, "I didn't think he couldn't literally do the work…"

"No one would," Neji stated, "But I wonder why the village hates him so much and how he forces himself to be happy all the time."

Hinata and Sasuke nodded. Iruka suddenly came out, "Just keep practicing that kanji, Naruto," he said, "I'm going to show Hinata and Neji their rooms, alright?"

"Okay," Naruto called.

Iruka smiled, "Shall we go?" he asked putting a hand on the railing of the stairs.

Neji and Hinata nodded and followed Iruka upstairs. Sasuke went into the kitchen and sat beside Naruto. He narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to write dog?" he asked.

Naruto groaned, "It's wrong, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yep," Sasuke stated and took the pencil, "This is dog."

Naruto huffed, "I don't get this!" he yelled.

Sasuke sighed, "Well, yelling is only going to burst my eardrum," he stated annoyed.

Naruto sighed and whined slightly at the end. He blinked when the pencil was in his face, "Try again," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before nodding and taking the pencil. Iruka smiled when he came back downstairs and saw this. Hopefully, he can raise these four right and help them grow in both ninja skills and friendships.

**A/N Alright! Five of the main characters are here. The last one joins in the next couple of chapters. It'll take three chapters-if I'm remembering correctly-before they join the family, but don't worry! Plenty of family fluff to come! I don't own Naruto and I would like to remind everyone that this is an AU! So things will be different from canon. One of them being Sasuke will not go emo psycho. **


	5. Chapter 5

A knock sounded, "I got it!" the now seven-year-old Hinata yelled running to the door.

Hinata opened the door and smiled, "Hokage-sama!" she said.

Iruka smiled as he walked over. Without the constant belittling from the Elders of her family and being surrounded by Naruto for two years, Hinata grew into an energetic child. Not as much as Naruto and she still showed extreme shyness around other people. Hiruzen smiled at Hinata, "Hello, Hokage-sama," Iruka said, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto," Iruka groaned, but Hiruzen just laughed.

Sasuke and Neji hit Naruto in the head, "You have to break that habit," the eight-year-old Neji stated.

"Mou…" Naruto said rubbing his head, "This is why I like Hinata better."

Hinata blushed lightly and played with her fingers, "Hinata," Iruka said, "Let Hokage-sama in."

"H-hai!" Hinata quickly ran to Iruka.

Iruka patted her shoulder length blue hair. Hiruzen walked in, "Was there something you wanted?" Iruka asked.

"I just wanted to know how the children were doing," Hiruzen said smiling.

Iruka smiled, "They're doing quite well actually," he said looking at them, "Neji's been helping Hinata and she's been able to unlock her Byakugan while Neji has grown greatly in his own studies."

Neji and Hinata smiled softly; Hinata hiding behind Iruka slightly. Iruka looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Sasuke has grown not only in his ninja skills, but also friendships," Iruka said, "He's even helped Naruto gain a few friends in the Academy."

Naruto smirked and pushed Sasuke slightly with his elbow. Sasuke smirked back and completely pushed Naruto down. Naruto glared at him while Neji, Sasuke, Iruka, Hinata, and Hiruzen laughed, "And finally," Iruka said once he finished laughing, "Naruto is finally caught up with his class in reading and writing."

Naruto grinned, "Though his chakra control could use a little work," Iruka said smirking.

Naruto huffed. Hiruzen laughed, "Good, good," he said, "Iruka, I was hoping to speak with you about something."

"Hmm?" Iruka hummed.

Hiruzen smiled slightly, "I brought you children a playmate," he said.

"Eh?" Kakashi suddenly appeared, "Since when am I a playmate? I thought I was just taking the kids to lunch?"

"Kakashi-jiji!" Naruto yelled grinning.

Kakashi's eye twitched, "What did I say about that name?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto just grinned as if saying he knew exactly what he was doing. Hinata giggled. Kakashi sighed, "Alright, let's get this over with," he said, "And we're not going to ramen because I don't feel like having my wallet run dry."

Naruto whined, but put his shoes on. Iruka waved, "Have them back soon, Kakashi-san!" he called.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi said as he closed the door.

Iruka turned to Hiruzen, "I'm assuming this has to do with the Fox," he said.

"A little," Hiruzen said, "Iruka, how would you feel about taking a little vacation with the children?"

Iruka blinked, "Huh?" he asked.

"The Hidden Village in the Sand," Hiruzen said, "There's someone I want you to talk to."

Iruka blinked, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The One-Tail," Hiruzen stated, "Has a new holder. A boy about Naruto's age."

Iruka nodded slowly, "You…want me to talk to this boy?" he asked.

"No," Hiruzen said, "I want you to talk to his caretaker. His uncle."

"…His father?" Iruka dared to ask.

"The Kazekage," Hiruzen said, "Although, I fear that putting the Ichibi within his son was not the same as the Fourth did with his…"

Iruka nodded, "I think I understand," he said, "I'll get the children packed."

Hiruzen smiled, "You're a good father, Iruka," he said.

Iruka smiled, "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"No thank you," Hiruzen said, "I kinda just disappeared," he laughed while Iruka sweat dropped.

About an hour later, the door burst open and Naruto came running in, "Iruka-sensei!" he yelled, "Tadaima!"

"Naruto!" Neji and Sasuke yelled before sighing in defeat.

"Well, at least two of you are somewhat mature," Kakashi said walking in with Hinata asleep in his arms.

Iruka walked in and smiled, "Thank you for treating them, Kakashi-san," he said and took Hinata from him.

Hinata woke up at that. She looked at Iruka, "Not a problem," Kakashi said, "Enjoy your trip," he then disappeared.

"Trip?" Sasuke asked then looked at his teacher, "Are you going somewhere, Sensei?"

"Mah, we all are," Iruka said.

"Eh…" the four children said.

"Where?" Naruto said excited.

Iruka smiled, "To Wind Country," he said, "The Hidden Village in the Sand."

"Why?" Neji asked, "Do you have a mission there?"

"Sort of," Iruka chuckled, "But it's not even a D-rank otherwise I wouldn't be bringing you four with me."

Naruto laughed happily, "What about school?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry," Iruka said, "I'll make sure you four don't fall behind."

"When are we leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"And how long will it take?" Naruto added.

"We'll leave after you four have your naps," Iruka stated, "And it'll take more or less three days."

"But I'm not tired…" Naruto whined.

"Mah mah," Iruka said pushing Naruto along, "Let's go."

Naruto crossed his arms and let Iruka do all the work in getting him to his, Neji, and Sasuke's shared room. He still didn't understand why Hinata got her own room and they didn't.

* * *

"Naruto! Stay with me," Iruka called.

Naruto mumbled things, but moved beside Sasuke. Iruka smiled. Hinata giggled slightly as she held Iruka's hand, "Isn't there a faster way to get to this place?" Naruto asked.

"No," Iruka said, "It'll take us three days to get to the village and even when we reach the Country of Wind, we'll have to wait for our escorts because we don't know the country and all the possible things that could happen."

Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

True to Naruto's word, three days passed by slowly for all four children, "Are we there yet?" Naruto chanted, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Iruka eventually tuned this out, however, Sasuke wasn't so skilled, "Shut up!" he yelled pouncing on Naruto.

"Hey!" Iruka pulled the two boys apart, "No fighting unless you're on the sparring field."

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto whined, "I'm tired. Are we there yet?"

Iruka sighed and put Naruto on his shoulder, "Honestly Naruto," he said, "You need to build up your stamina along with focusing your chakra or you'll never be Hokage."

"Oi!" Naruto said, "I will be Hokage! And then I won't keep getting rocks thrown at me…"

"Yeah," Iruka smirked, "You'll get tons of paperwork."

"Will not!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka chuckled, but was happy the boy had a goal. Now he just had to hope he could help him achieve that goal. Iruka looked forward, "We're here," he said smiling.

"That's a lot of sand," Naruto said.

Iruka smiled and walked up to a dirty-blonde haired man, "Are you Yashamaru-san?" he asked.

The man nodded smiling, "Yes, you must be Umino Iruka," he said.

Iruka nodded, "Yes," he said, "And this is Naruto," Naruto grinned, "Hinata," Hinata hid behind Iruka, "Neji and Sasuke," Neji and Sasuke nodded as their names were called.

Yashamaru smiled and looked down at a red headed boy beside him, "This is Gaara," he said placing his hand on said red hair and patting it, "Say hi Gaara-sama."

"Hello," seven-year-old Gaara said scooting behind Yashamaru slightly.

Naruto blinked at him then made a shocked noise when Iruka took him off his shoulder and in front of Gaara. Both boys blinked. Iruka smiled, "Shall we get walking again?" he asked Naruto, "I'm sure you can make friends with Gaara-kun in no time."

"Eto…" Naruto looked at Gaara then back at Iruka, "How can you be so sure, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled, "Just call it a gut feeling," he said, "Let's get going."

Naruto blinked, but nodded and followed his sensei. Naruto looked at Gaara as he tried to stay as far away from them as possible. Naruto really didn't understand. Why did Iruka think they could be friends so easily? Naruto looked at Iruka then at Gaara again. Well, there was something that was pulling the two of them together because they kept looking at each other. Hinata suddenly tripped, "Hina-" Iruka was cut off when sand lifted off the ground and caught her, "Eh?"

Hinata was shocked before giggling, "It tickles!" she said as the sand set her down.

Yashamaru smiled, "Did you…" Iruka trailed off.

Yashamaru shook his head and looked down at Gaara, who hid behind him; fear clear in his eyes. Hinata smiled shyly, "T-thank you, Gaara-kun," she said.

Gaara went wide eyed, but nodded, "Cool!" Naruto yelled suddenly in front of Gaara.

"Ah!" Gaara fell to his butt in shock.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "But you controlled sand!"

"Y-yeah," Gaara said softly, "I-it…the sand also protects me…"

"Really?" Neji asked walking over with Sasuke, "That will come in handy in battle."

"You are planning on becoming a ninja, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…I think Tou-sama wants me to…" Gaara said.

"What else can you do?" Neji asked.

Gaara shrugged. Iruka smiled then looked at Yashamaru who wore a happy, content smile on his face. The group began moving again, but this time the children happily talked about anything and everything. Gaara was smiling and this caused Yashamaru to smile wider, "Does he know?" Iruka asked.

Yashamaru saddened instantly, "Kazekage-sama told him, yes," he said, "But I don't think he understands anything other than a monster being inside him."

Iruka looked at Gaara, "Can I assume he's treated the same as Naruto?" he asked, "Hated. Little to no friends?"

Yashamaru nodded, "Gaara-sama doesn't mean to hurt anyone," he said, "He just doesn't…"

"Have control," Iruka stated, "His seal is not as strong as Naruto's."

Yashamaru nodded, "The Council sees him as a threat to the village," he said, "I'm afraid…"

Iruka looked at Naruto smiling and laughing with Gaara, "There's nothing that can be done about the strength of the seal," Iruka stated, "Because Yondaime-sama is no longer with us. These two are alike in more ways then they'll ever know," Iruka looked at Yashamaru, "I'll do my best in securing Gaara-kun's happiness."

Yashamaru smiled, "Iruka-sensei!" Iruka and Yashamaru turned, "Are we there yet?!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka sweat dropped, "Stamina…" he stated, "Gotta work on that," Yashamaru chuckled quietly.

"You're such a weakling," Sasuke stated.

"I am not!" Naruto yelled, "We've been walking for three days! I'm tired!"

"Weakling…" Sasuke sang smirking.

Naruto began throwing a mini temper tantrum. Everyone laughed, including Gaara.

**A/N Yes I did a little timeskip. Hope you don't mind. I don't own Naruto. Please leave a review! You'll see Iruka sorta-kinda lose his temper in the next couple of chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

The group entered a house, "Temari-sama? Kankuro-sama?" Yashamaru called, "We're back with our guests."

"I told you it wasn't made of sand on the inside," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled pouting.

A ten-year-old girl and nine-year-old boy walk up. Yashamaru smiled at them, "These are Kazekage-sama's oldests," he said, "Temari and Kankuro. Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, this is Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji."

"Hello," Temari and Kankuro said in unison and bowed.

Naruto looked around before turning to Gaara, "Where's your room?" he asked.

"Upstairs," Gaara said softly.

"Wanna go play?" Naruto asked, "Iruka-sensei's been making us repeat the history of Konoha the entire trip."

Iruka sweat dropped. Hinata smiled at Gaara, "I'd like to play too," she said.

"I'd rather practice," Sasuke stated and Neji nodded in agreement.

Temari and Kankuro were shocked. Since when did people get along with their little brother? They weren't unhappy about it. Just shocked, "Whatever," Naruto said then turned to Gaara, "Let's go play!"

Gaara nodded and started walking towards a room. Naruto grinned, "Come on Hinata!" he yelled.

Hinata giggled quietly and ran after Naruto. Sasuke and Neji sighed, "Why don't you four join them," Iruka said, "Yashamaru-san and I have to go have a word with Kazekage-sama. We'll train later, okay?"

"Fine…" Sasuke mumbled, "I wanna see what all Gaara can do with sand."

Neji nodded in agreement. Temari, Kankuro, Neji, and Sasuke joined the others in the room, "Is it alright to leave them alone?" Iruka asked.

"I believe so," Yashamaru said, "Hopefully nothing will happen to set off a negative emotion in Gaara-sama."

Iruka nodded and the two left.

* * *

"There's only one option!" a man yelled slamming his fist on the table, "We must get rid of it! Gaara has no control!"

"He's a child!" Iruka argued, "They shouldn't have any powers to begin with unless they have a Bloodline Limit! You can't just kill him!"

"He's a danger to his village just like your brat is," another man stated.

"If you bring Naruto into this I swear-"

"Umino!" Iruka flinched, "You're out of line."

Iruka gripped the table, "Hai, Kazekage-sama," he stated, "But this is your son. You can't possibly agree with this."

"I agree that he's a threat to the village," Rasa stated easily, "But he is also a weapon that we could use."

"A _weapon_?" Iruka seethed, "With all respect, Kazekage-sama, this is a _child_. He has no control because the power of the One Tail is too strong for him to control! Again, he's a child!"

"Then why has your _Nine Tails_ not lost control?" a man asked.

"Because Yondaime-sama put a strong seal on him," Iruka stated, "He didn't want his son to be hurt or a weapon. He wanted him to be seen as a hero!"

"Well that's his mistake then," Rasa stated, "The Tailed Beasts are the perfect weapon."

Iruka was shaking, "Do you even care about your son at all?" Iruka asked sharply, "Other than the power he holds?"

"I care about the safety and protection of Suna," Rasa stated, "If Gaara can't learn to control the One Tail, he must be dealt with."

"Is that what my sister died for?" Yashamaru asked, "A _weapon_? No, she died because-"

"Yashamaru!" Rasa yelled.

Yashamaru bowed his head, a glare in his eyes. Iruka closed his eyes and calmed himself, "Then let me suggest something," he said calmly, "You can call it a treaty between Suna and Konoha."

Rasa hummed, "And what is this suggestion?" he asked.

Iruka looked Rasa straight in the eyes, "Gaara-kun comes to live and train in Konoha," he stated, "The threat he causes falls on Konoha and not Suna."

The Council murmured to each other in shock, "I don't believe you have the right to speak for your Hokage," Rasa stated, "If, and only if, he agrees…I see no problem with this."

Yashamaru clinched his hands into fists, "Then allow me to send a message," Iruka stated, "But I can assure you, Hokage-sama will have no problems with this."

"We'll see," Rasa stated, "But just to let you know. If Gaara loses control before word comes, then he will be dealt with."

Iruka just nodded and turned, stomping out of the room. He never in his life thought people could be worse than Konoha was to Naruto. Boy, was he wrong. Iruka wrote his letter to the Hokage and sent it off. He sighed. Even with their fastest bird. It was going to take a few days to hear anything back. Iruka decided to head back to the Kazekage's house. Iruka entered the house and blinked. Naruto and Sasuke were tied up with sand, "Do I want to know?" Iruka asked.

Neji smirked, "Probably not," he stated.

Iruka smiled, "Alright, Gaara-kun," he said, "I think they've had enough. Let them go."

"Hai," Gaara said and the sand came to him.

Naruto and Sasuke huffed, "Are you done talking with Tou-sama?" Temari asked, "Where's Yashamaru?"

"Yashamaru-san had some work to do," Iruka said, "And I'm done talking with your father for now, but I'll probably talk with him again a few days from today."

"Why do you need to talk to the Kazekage?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing you kids need to worry about for now," Iruka said smiling, "Now, how about we all do some training?"

"Finally!" Sasuke yelled happily.

"There some targets out back," Kankuro said.

Everyone ran to the back, except Gaara, "Are you coming?" Iruka asked.

Gaara looked at his feet, "Tou-sama says I'm not allowed to train unless I'm in The Room," he said softly.

Iruka bent down to Gaara and the child looked at him. Iruka smiled, "Well, I'm not your father and he's not here," he said, "We're just going to do a little kunai practice. No sand."

Gaara blinked before hesitantly nodding. Iruka and Gaara walked outside. Iruka gave each child a kunai, "Only kunais today," he stated.

Sasuke and Neji groaned and easily hit the targets centers, "Showoffs!" Naruto yelled.

Temari and Kankuro also hit the centers easily, "Oh come on!" Naruto whined.

"Practice Naruto!" Iruka yelled, "Complaining will get you nowhere!"

Naruto groaned. Hinata threw the kunai and just barely missed the center, "Very close, Hinata," Iruka said smiling.

Gaara looked at kunai before throwing it and hitting the center easily, "Very good Gaara-kun!" Iruka praised.

Gaara blinked at Iruka. As if never hearing praise before, "Come on, Naruto," Iruka said, "Aim and throw."

Naruto did so, but missed the target completely. Naruto complained and Temari and Kankuro laughed quietly, "It's okay, Naruto," Iruka said, "There's a lot of wind here. You have to take that into consideration when aiming!"

"Hai!" Naruto said and ran to get his kunai.

Hours passed and the children were exhausted, even Gaara. Iruka smiled, "Alright, who wants dinner?" Iruka asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto was instantly up.

Iruka laughed and soon everyone joined in. When Yashamaru returned, he was shocked to see all the kids asleep on the floor, "Ah, Yashamaru-san," Iruka said, "I was just about to put them to bed."

Yashamaru watched as Iruka picked Gaara up and then Naruto. Naruto groaned lightly and snuggled into Iruka's shoulder, "Have they-"

"Yes, I fed them and they all instantly passed out," Iruka stated.

"And Gaara-sama hasn't…" Yashamaru trailed off.

Iruka blinked and tilted his head, "It's just…" Yashamaru said, "When Gaara-sama sleeps…the Ichibi comes out."

Iruka blinked and looked at Gaara, "Hmm, odd," he said, "He's been asleep for at least half an hour."

Yashamaru walked over to Gaara, "He's…actually…" he trailed off and looked at Iruka, "I hope what you said about your Hokage is true. I think you're helping Gaara-sama control the Ichibi without realizing it."

Iruka smiled and headed towards Gaara's room to put the two boys in bed.

**A/N Iruka lost his temper a little bit xD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't own Naruto! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gaara-kun!" Iruka called looking around the house, "Naruto? Hinata? Neji? Sasuke!"

Iruka looked around and found Temari and Kankuro, "Temari-chan," he said, "Where are the others?"

"They went to the training grounds," Temari said, "We tried to tell them not to take Gaara, but…"

Iruka sighed, "Temari-chan," he said, "Kankuro-kun. This fear you hold for your brother is only making things worse, you know that?"

"But Tou-sama says-"

"That he's dangerous?" Iruka asked, "Has he ever hurt you before?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, "And even if he has," Iruka added, "Did he ever mean it?"

The two shook their heads. Iruka nodded, "I'm going to go get them," he said, "You two behave for a few minutes, okay?"

Temari and Kankuro nodded. Iruka went out of the house. He soon reached the training grounds. Several kids ran out screaming. Iruka went wide eyed and ran inside, but only saw Gaara with a ball in his hands and sand around him, "What happened?" Iruka asked walking over.

"Their ball got stuck," Hinata pointed up to the high rocks, "Gaara-kun got it down with his sand."

"But then they ran away screaming…" Naruto looked down, "Just like kids do with me…"

Iruka sighed and walked over to Gaara. He bent down to him and lifted his head, "You did nothing wrong," he said softly, "You did the right thing. If they didn't want their ball back then it obviously wasn't important to them."

Gaara blinked as tears fell, "Iruka-sensei," Hinata said, "Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun got rocks thrown at them on the way here."

Naruto unconsciously rubbed his head as it was mentioned. Iruka sighed, "And what did you do?" he asked.

"What you told us to do if that happened and you weren't with us," Neji said simply, "Kept them calm and just kept going. I had to hold Sasuke back though. I think he was about attack one guy…"

Iruka gave Sasuke a look. Sasuke crossed his arms, "He called them monsters," he mumbled.

Iruka sighed and just patted Sasuke's head, "Words are not weapons, Sasuke," Iruka said, "Remember that, okay?"

"Hai…" Sasuke said.

Iruka nodded and picked Gaara up. Gaara went wide eyed. Iruka smiled at him and held his free hand out to Naruto. Naruto took it grinning, "Come on kids," he said, "It's getting close to lunch time."

"Hai," they said.

Gaara leaned on Iruka, still holding the ball, "You did nothing wrong," Iruka whispered.

Gaara smiled and closed his eyes. Iruka walked into the house, "Temari-chan! Kankuro-kun!" he called setting Gaara down.

Temari and Kankuro walked out with Rasa. Iruka tensed, "Kazekage-sama," he stated, "I wasn't aware you'd be home for lunch."

"I heard there was trouble at the training grounds," Rasa stated.

Gaara gripped the ball in his hands, "There was no trouble," Iruka stated, "Some kids lost their ball and Gaara-kun retrieved it for them."

"They ran screaming afterwards," Hinata said.

Rasa looked at Gaara and the boy looked down. Iruka put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Gaara-kun didn't hurt anyone," Iruka stated, "So you have no reason to punish him."

"Gaara knows not to go outside without permission," Rasa stated, "And Temari told me you didn't know they were gone."

Gaara closed his eyes tightly, "It was our idea!" Sasuke yelled, "We wanted to train and see what Gaara could do. We're allowed to go to the training grounds whenever. We didn't know the rules were different!"

Gaara's eyes snapped open, "That's correct, Kazekage-sama," Iruka stated, "My children knew no different. If you want to punish someone you'll do so to me because they're my children and my responsibility."

"Whose idea was it to go to the training grounds?" Rasa asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth, "It was mine!" but Naruto's voice came out.

Everyone looked at Naruto in shocked, including Iruka. Iruka knew Naruto wouldn't go outside the safety of the people who cared about him willingly. Even if it meant training. Rasa looked at Naruto, "You?" he asked.

"It wasn't Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, "It was me!"

"Don't try and protect him, boy," Rasa stated.

Rasa stepped forward, "You will not do anything to them!" Iruka yelled, "These are _my_ children. They are part of Konoha. You can't-"

"If they cause trouble in my village I can do as I see fit," Rasa stated.

"Then do whatever to me!" Iruka yelled, "I will not allow you to hurt Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto whispered.

"You obviously haven't raised him correctly," Rasa stated.

"I raise my children how I see fit," Iruka stated, growl in his voice, "I respect you, Kazekage-sama, but you have absolutely no right to tell me how to raise my children. You will not lay a hand on any of them, including Gaara-kun."

"Gaara is my son," Rasa stated glaring, "I can do as I please with him."

"He did nothing wrong!" Iruka yelled, "Nobody got hurt!"

"He still broke the rules," Rasa raged.

"STOP!" Gaara yelled, sand flying everywhere.

Everyone was pushed into walls. Gaara was crying heavily, "Gaara-kun!" Iruka yelled pushing through the sand, "Gaara-kun!" Iruka grabbed Gaara and held him close, "Shh…calm down. Calm down…just calm down…you're okay. No one is going to hurt you…" the sand slowly disappeared.

Iruka rubbed Gaara's red hair, "You're okay," Iruka whispered, "You're okay…"

Gaara cried into Iruka, gripping his vest tightly. Iruka just continued to hold and comfort Gaara, whispering that everything was going to be okay. Finally, Gaara stopped crying, "Is everyone alright?" Iruka asked.

"We're okay," Neji said, "Is Gaara-kun okay?"

"He's just fine," Iruka said, "Right, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara nodded, "Gomen…" he said softly.

Iruka looked at Rasa as he stood up. Gaara whimpered quietly. Iruka pulled Gaara close to him, "You can only blame yourself for this," Iruka stated, "You're the one who caused your son to become upset."

Rasa didn't say anything or argue, "Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata," Iruka said, "Let's fix lunch, ne?"

The four nodded and followed Iruka and Gaara into the kitchen. Rasa watched Iruka as he went into the kitchen. The door suddenly opened, "Kazekage-sama!" a Chuunin came in, "We've received word from the Hokage!"

Iruka walked out with Gaara and Naruto's hands in his, "What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, Hinata," Iruka said smiling, "I'll bring you kids lunch when we're finished."

"Gaara," Rasa said, "We're going."

Gaara flinched. Iruka tightened his hand on Gaara's slightly, "Neji," Iruka said, "Make sure everyone behaves please."

"Hai," Neji said.

Iruka bent down to Naruto and whispered, "Don't just take a punishment you don't deserve," he said before patting his head and standing up.

Naruto nodded slowly. Iruka picked Gaara up and walked out with the Sand Chuunin and Rasa.

* * *

"…And it's with the upmost pleasure," a Council man read, "That Konoha will gladly let the boy join our ranks." He put the paper down, "Well it would seem the Hokage has agreed."

Iruka nodded and looked at Gaara then at Rasa, "I'll give you one last chance, Kazekage-sama," Iruka said.

"Just take him," Rasa said, "He's too much of a danger to us."

Iruka just nodded and left with Gaara in his arms. Once Iruka was away from the Council Meeting Room, he set Gaara down, "Do you understand what was-what _is_ going on?" Iruka asked.

Gaara shook his head. Iruka closed his eyes, "Then I'm going to ask you something," he said, "Would you like to come with me, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji to Konoha?"

Gaara went wide eyed, "What?" he asked softly.

"We're offering to take you home with us," Iruka said, "To come live in Konoha."

"B-but Tou-sama-"

"Has agreed," Iruka stated and moved Gaara's bangs out of his eyes, "Gaara-kun, I want you to be happy. I'm giving you the chance to gain control over your powers in a much nicer, calmer way, as well as make friends like Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata."

Gaara looked at Iruka before nodding and jumping on Iruka in a tight hug. Iruka hugged him tightly, "Let's get you packed to go home then," Iruka said.

Gaara just nodded, but didn't move to let go of Iruka. Iruka smiled and stood up with Gaara.

**A/N Gaara has joined the family! And with this chapter all the main characters are set. However, before we get into the good stuff, there's going to be one more chapter that's going to bring some importance into the story. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm happy everyone is enjoying this! I own nothing! Please send me a review on what you thought of this chapter. Please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Iruka entered Hiruzen's office, "Ah, Iruka," Hiruzen said, "I'm glad to see you've returned safely," he then looked at Gaara, "And this must be Gaara-kun."

Iruka nodded, "Gaara-kun, this is Hokage-sama," he said.

"Hi," Gaara said nervously.

Hiruzen smiled at him, "No need to be nervous," he said, "Gaara-kun," the Hokage looked at a white haired man, "This is Jiraiya."

Gaara looked at Jiraiya along with Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke, "What's Jiraiya-sama doing here?" Iruka asked.

"Just in the village," Jiraiya said, "Say kid, why don't you show us what you can do?"

Gaara blinked and Iruka suddenly understood, "It's okay, Gaara-kun," Iruka said, "Jiraiya-sama isn't going to hurt you."

Gaara nodded, "Okay…" he said.

* * *

Gaara let his sand move around him. Jiraiya stood a little ways away with Iruka and Hiruzen. Iruka had put the other kids down for a nap and left Kakashi there, "Well?" Iruka asked.

"Hmm," Jiraiya said, "Not as weak of a seal as I thought. Yes the sand control is the One-Tail's power, but it seems like Gaara also has the power to control the sand himself."

"What about the sand protecting him?" Iruka asked, "Gaara-kun mentioned it does that as well."

Jiraiya hummed, "Not sure," he stated, "I doubt Shukaku is protecting the boy of his own will."

"Is there a way you can make the seal stronger?" Hiruzen asked, "Just so Gaara doesn't fear his powers and hurts someone he cares about."

Jiraiya nodded, "I think I can make it a bit stronger," he stated, "Not Naruto's seal strong, but pretty close."

Hiruzen and Iruka nodded, "I suggest the boy be asleep though," Jiraiya said.

"Done," Iruka said then turned to the child in question, "Gaara-kun, why don't we put you down for a nap as well?"

Gaara just nodded and the sand disappeared. Iruka took Gaara's hand and they walked home. Iruka put Gaara in bed with Naruto for the time being and the redhead instantly fell asleep. Iruka turned and saw both Kakashi and Jiraiya standing there, "Just be as quiet as you can," Iruka whispered, "Hinata is a light sleeper and I don't want too many questions asked."

Jiraiya nodded and walked over to the bed where the two jinchuuriki slept. Jiraiya did a few hand seals before placing his hand on Gaara's stomach. Gaara grunted softly and shifted, but didn't look to wake any time soon. Kakashi put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, in an attempt to keep him calm. Naruto suddenly turned over to his side and his hand went on top of Gaara's arm. Both boys were suddenly in cased in chakra. Iruka panicked, but Kakashi kept a firm hand on his shoulder. If something did go wrong with this, Iruka was nowhere near powerful enough to handle it. Jiraiya suddenly yelped softly and pulled his hands away from Gaara, "What the heck?" Jiraiya whispered.

Gaara and Naruto continued to give off chakra. Naruto's soon intertwined with Gaara's. The three ninjas blinked in confusion, "Jiraiya-sama…" Kakashi said slowly.

Jiraiya was silent for a while, "I…I think Minato's seal is being transferred to Gaara," he said with confusion.

Iruka and Kakashi went wide eyed, "How?" Iruka asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Jiraiya stated.

"What'll happen to Naruto's seal?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya carefully lifted Naruto's shirt, "Nothing's changed with it," he stated, "I think it's making a copy of itself on Gaara."

"Why?" Iruka asked.

Jiraiya shrugged and both boys' chakra disappeared, "I say we shouldn't complain," he stated, "Both beasts are sealed tightly now."

Iruka and Kakashi nodded, "I'll tell sensei," Jiraiya stated, "But I'd keep both boys on watch for a while. Just to see if there's any kind of effects to this copy."

Iruka and Kakashi nodded. Jiraiya left. Kakashi saluted to Iruka before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Iruka walked up to the bed and smiled at the two boys. Iruka suddenly took a step back in shock when Gaara's sand began moving. The Chuunin blinked when the sand took the form of a woman. Iruka's mouth dropped, "Gaara-kun's…mother?" he whispered.

The sand woman bowed slightly, "Thank you," he heard a whisper before the sand woman fell apart.

Iruka looked around as if expecting someone to tell him he saw what he saw, but he was the only person awake in the room. Iruka closed his eyes and smiled, "So that's why his sand protects him," he whispered then opened his eyes, "You're welcome."

Iruka pulled the blanket over Naruto and Gaara before running his hands through both of their hair. Smiles broke out on their faces, but didn't wake up. Iruka repeated this process with Neji and Sasuke, and got the same results. Iruka left the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Iruka opened Hinata's door slightly and checked on the girl. He smiled when he saw her sleeping soundly. Closing her door back, Iruka decided to relax for however long his children let him.

* * *

The five children poked their heads into the living room. Hinata giggled, "Sensei fell asleep," she said.

"Well, can't really blame him," Neji whispered, "We practically walked for six days straight and he was doing a lot of things in Suna."

"So…should we just go train?" Sasuke asked, "Keep it quiet in the house for him."

"Maybe…" Naruto said, "What do you think Gaara?"

Gaara blinked and shrugged, "Training or not," Neji whispered, "I vote we get out of the house for a little bit."

Everyone nodded. The five children quietly left the house. They walked in the village towards the Academy. It was almost a subconscious thing when Iruka wasn't around. Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke would end up in a circle around Naruto, an attempt in protecting the boy from any unwanted attacks from the villagers. They still did, however, Gaara was also included in the circle with Naruto. Again, it was more subconscious than anything. Hinata giggled at something Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about. Suddenly, she ran into Sasuke, who had run into a man. Hinata fell, but Gaara caught her with his sand. Hinata smiled at him, "Oi!" Sasuke yelled at the man.

The man said nothing, but grabbed Naruto and ran off, "Hey!" Neji and Sasuke yelled chasing after him.

Gaara help Hinata off the sand before they followed after Neji and Sasuke. Neji activated his Bloodline Limit so he could keep track of the man. Gaara sent sand towards them to try and get Naruto, but the man easily deflected the sand. Hinata noticed they were coming up to their house. Hinata ran in, forgetting about taking her shoes off, "Sensei!" she cried running into the living room.

Iruka fell off the couch, "Huh? What? Hinata?" Iruka said quickly shaking his sleep off, "What's wrong?"

"Someone took Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"What?!" Iruka quickly grabbed Hinata and left, "Which way?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and pointed Iruka in a direction. Iruka quickly jumped roofs. He soon saw his children chasing after a man. That wasn't a Konoha ninja. Naruto was struggling to get out of the man's hold then noticed Iruka, "Sensei!" he yelled.

Iruka glared and pulled out several kunai and threw them at the man. The weapons landed in front of him, causing him to stop. Gaara then grabbed Naruto with his sand. Iruka landed in front of his children. He set Hinata down behind him. Neji and Sasuke were breathing heavily. Iruka glared at the man, "Who are you?" he pulled out a kunai, "And what do you want with Naruto?"

The man turned, "Well, this was unexpected," he stated.

"Who are you?" Iruka repeated.

The man chuckled, "If that's the way he wants to play," he stated, "Then we'll play," there was a bright light, blinding everyone in the village.

When Iruka opened his eyes, the man was gone. He quickly did a head count and sighed with relief, "Are you all alright?" he asked.

"Yes," came replies.

"Good," Iruka said and bent down to Naruto, "Did he hurt you?"

Naruto looked at himself, "Don't think so," he said.

Iruka sighed with relief, "Yogatta," he said, "What were you guys doing?"

"We didn't want to wake you so we were going to go train," Neji said.

Iruka just nodded, "Well, just be careful from now on," he said, "Who knows who that man was or what he can do."

"Hai," the five said in unison.

**A/N Okay so a few things happened in this chapter. One: Gaara now has a copy of Naruto's seal. This will be important. Second: an unknown man came and kidnapped Gaara. I'll tell you all this now. The man is an OC. Third: This is the last chapter of them as little children. The next chapter will start the beginning of Naruto in this AU. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would really like reviews! Please and thank you! I own nothing except the mystery man and the plot! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka was downright nervous. He rubbed his eyes along with his face, "Aw, come on Iruka," his friend, Mizuki, said, "Shouldn't you be happy? The rest of your kids are graduating and Neji is off training with…who was it?"

"Gai-san," Iruka said deadpanned.

Mizuki sweat dropped, "Okay, so…other than that," he said, "You should be happy."

"That's just it, Mizuki," Iruka said, "I am happy, but I'm nervous as all get at. Naruto…" an aura of sadness engulfed the teacher.

Mizuki sighed, "Well, we can't keep them out there," he stated.

Iruka sighed, but nodded and started calling names. Finally, they had gotten to the point, "Sasuke!" Iruka called.

Sasuke ran in and all, but slammed the door closed. Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Girls…" he mumbled, "Gaara could only hold them back for so long."

Iruka chuckled, "Alright," he said, "Show us at least three clones and Mizuki will tell you whether you pass or fail since it would be unfair if I did."

"Hai," Sasuke said and stood in front of the two teachers.

Iruka took in a deep breath through his nose and nodded to the boy, smiling. Sasuke smiled slightly back and did several hand seals, "Bunshin no Jutsu," he said and in a puff of smoke three clones of Sasuke were there.

"Pass," Mizuki said easily.

Iruka grabbed and forehead protector and gave it to Sasuke, "Congratulations Sasuke," he said smiling.

Sasuke took the protector, smiling, "Don't worry about Naruto," he stated.

Iruka sighed, "I have a right to worry, you know," he stated.

Sasuke just nodded and left room, "Kiba!" Iruka called.

Sasuke went up to his panicking brother, "Oi," he said deadpanned, "Would you calm down?"

"No!" Naruto hissed, "Because I still can't do the stupid Clone Technique!"

Sasuke sighed and looked at Gaara, who shook his head, "Didn't you practice with Neji last night until you both passed out?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just nodded. Sasuke was silent, "Look," Sasuke said, "No matter what happens, Sensei isn't going to hate you."

"I know," Naruto said, "It's not that I'm worried about. I'm afraid of the disappointment he'll have."

Sasuke sighed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Just calm down," he stated, "Chakra control isn't your strong suit, but you can do it if you train more."

Naruto smiled slightly, "Sakura!" Iruka called.

Sasuke flinched at the name. That was the name of one of the worse of the fangirls, "You're over that crush on her, right?" Sasuke asked as the pink haired girl disappeared into the room.

"Yeah," Naruto stated, "I think."

Sasuke gave him a look, "What?" Naruto asked, "She's pretty, but she annoys you, what do you want me to do?"

Sasuke sighed then turned, "Hey, Hinata," he said.

Hinata smiled at them, "Hinata!" Hinata turned as her name was called.

"Good luck," Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled, a small blush on her cheeks and walked into the room. Hinata stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki, "Alright, Hinata," Iruka said, "We need at least three clones."

Hinata nodded and shifted slightly on her feet before doing the hand seals and created three clones with a puff of smoke. Hinata smiled brightly and the clones disappeared, "Pass," Mizuki said.

Hinata jumped up and down happily before taking the forehead protector from Iruka, "Way to go Hinata," Iruka said, "See? I told you that you could do it."

Hinata suddenly hugged her father figure. Iruka went back slightly, but smiled and hugged her back, "Okay, we've got others to test," Iruka said.

Hinata pulled away and smiled at him before running out of the room. Iruka watched as Hinata pounced on Neji, who had come to see how his family was fairing, in a hug. Neji toppled over, not expecting Hinata to jump on him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara laughed. Iruka smiled, "Gaara!" he called.

Gaara stopped his chuckle and stood up. He walked into the room and closed the door with his foot, "Okay Gaara," Iruka said, "We need at least three clones."

Gaara nodded and did the hand seals. He may have been born in Suna, but he wanted to learn the Konoha basics along with the Suna basics forced on him by his father. In a puff of smoke, Gaara had four clones around him. Iruka smiled, "Pass," Mizuki said nodding, "Those aren't sand clones, right?"

Gaara crossed his arms and smirked lightly, "Guess you'll never know," he said as the clones disappeared.

Iruka chuckled and held a forehead protector out to Gaara, "Gaara," he said, "Congrats. You're a Leaf Ninja."

Gaara smiled and took the protector. Iruka nodded at him. Gaara nodded back before leaving. Iruka looked down at the paper and gulped softly, "Naruto!" he called.

"Well don't look so confident in the boy," Mizuki said sarcastically.

Iruka took a deep breath as Naruto came in. Naruto closed the door and stood in front of them. Iruka smiled gently at Naruto, "Try your best Naruto," he said.

Naruto nodded. He took a deep breath and did the hand seals, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled.

Smoke engulfed the room. Iruka and Mizuki coughed. Iruka sighed when what seemed like a dead clone on the floor. Naruto sighed. Iruka stood up and walked over to Naruto, "You'll get it," he said, "It'll just take more training. We'll work on it, okay?"

Naruto nodded and left. Iruka sighed, but sat back down and called the next student.

* * *

Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara all walked up to Naruto, who was on a roof, "Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly.

"I'm fine guys," Naruto said, "I knew I wouldn't be able to do it."

"And you never will if you keep talking like that," Neji stated.

Naruto sighed, "Hey kids," the five turned.

"Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said, "What are you doing here?"

Mizuki smiled, "I just thought you kids would want to help Naruto graduate," he said.

"But…I failed," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "There's no getting around it. No offense, Naruto."

Naruto just shook his head, "What if I said there was a scroll?" Mizuki asked, a small smirk on his face.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "A…scroll?" he asked slowly.

Mizuki nodded, "I'm sure if Naruto can do one of those skills…" he trailed off.

The five looked at each other, "I don't know…" Neji said slowly.

The five looked at each other before nodding, "Where is it?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

"We are going to be in so much trouble if Sensei finds out," Neji stated.

Naruto opened the scroll, "Hey look," he said, "This is like the Clone Technique."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Naruto-"

"I'm gonna try it," Naruto stated standing up.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Half an hour later, Naruto was panting while Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were shocked. Naruto smirked lightly. Suddenly, Iruka was in front of them, "Shit…" Sasuke muttered.

"What were you thinking?!" Iruka yelled.

"…I'm guessing by the tone in your voice that this is worse than we were told?" Gaara stated.

Iruka blinked, "Told?" he asked.

"Mizuki-sensei said if we got this scroll and Naruto-kun learned a technique that he could graduate…" Hinata said quietly.

"Mizuki?" Iruka asked shocked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "…is that bad?"

Neji tensed and activated his Byakugan, "Get down!" he yelled.

Everyone did so just as a giant shuriken flew over their heads, "Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki smirked, "Your kids come in very handy, Iruka," he stated.

Iruka glared, "Teme!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara sent his sand at him, but Mizuki easily dodged it and sent regular shuriken at him. Sand protected Gaara instantly, but Gaara was pushed back some. Iruka threw kunai at his former friend, but Mizuki dodged. The ground opened up under Gaara, "Gaara!" Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their redheaded brother.

Gaara panted slightly as he was pulled up, "Are you okay?" Hinata asked bending down to him.

Gaara nodded, "You kids need to get out of here," Iruka stated.

"But Sensei-"

"Don't argue, Neji," Iruka said, "Please. Go."

Neji hesitated, but nodded. Naruto and Sasuke helped Gaara stand up, "I'm fine," Gaara said, "Thank you."

Metal clashed as Iruka and Mizuki fought. Mizuki laughed, "I still can't believe you, Iruka!" he said, "Keeping those two!"

"Shut up!" Iruka yelled just barely missing Mizuki, but got kicked by Mizuki, "Ah!"

"Iruka-sensei!" the five children yelled.

Mizuki laughed, "Do you two know why the village hates you?" he asked Naruto and Gaara.

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, charging at him, "Kids, run! Now!"

Hinata bit her lip, "W-why does the village hate Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun?" she asked.

"Hinata! Run!" Iruka yelled, but was hit by several shuriken, "Ah!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Mizuki laughed, "You are such a mean person, Iruka," he said as Iruka panted, "Actually making Naruto and Gaara believe you actually care about them…"

Iruka couldn't talk; he was breathing too heavily, "Quit talking lies!" Sasuke yelled, "Sensei cares about all of us!"

Mizuki laughed, "You kids are aware of the day Konoha was attacked by the Nine Tails, right?" he asked, "And when the One Tail was given to Suna."

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Neji yelled.

Mizuki laughed, "The fox is what killed Iruka's parents," he stated, "The fox was sealed by the Fourth before he died. The fox-"

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled in anger.

"-Is sealed within you, Naruto," Naruto went wide eyed along with the others, "And the Ichibi within you, Gaara."

Gaara and Naruto fell to the ground and Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at them in shock, "Y-you're lying," Naruto stuttered.

Gaara grabbed handfuls of dirt as his hands shook. Mizuki laughed, "Why else would both villages hate you, huh?" he yelled, "You monsters are going to die now," Mizuki threw his giant shuriken at them.

"No!" Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata yelled.

Naruto and Gaara shut their eyes, "Sensei!" their eyes snapped open and looked above them to see Iruka protecting them.

"Iruka…sensei…" Naruto whispered.

Gaara went wide eyed, "Sensei!" Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke hurried over, "Sensei, are you okay?!"

Iruka ignored those three and pulled Gaara and Naruto to him in a hug, "…Never let anyone tell you I don't love you…" Iruka whispered then looked at his other children, "Any of you…"

Naruto closed his eyes before opening them in a heated glare towards Mizuki. Naruto stood up, "What's the matter brat?" Mizuki asked, "Did I hurt your daddy?"

Slowly, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke joined Naruto. All glaring. Naruto did a hand seal, "Nobody hurts Iruka-sensei," he said dangerously, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Iruka went wide eyed when at least 50 Naruto's appeared.

The Narutos attacked Mizuki. Naruto panted slightly after Mizuki was beaten to a pulp, "Naruto…" Iruka said softly.

"Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We're sorry," Hinata said, "We didn't mean to cause trouble…we just wanted to help Naruto-kun."

Iruka smiled softly, "Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said, "Are…did Mizuki-sensei tell the truth? Are Gaara and I…"

Iruka didn't say anything for a while. Finally he sighed, "Yes," he said, "It's an S-Rank secret. Hokage-sama didn't want…he didn't want you two to hate yourselves. Jinchuuriki are normally used as weapons by the village they're a part of. Gaara, that's what I saved you from in Suna. They wanted to just use your power, but you couldn't control it well. They were-" Iruka shook his head, "We didn't want you two to know. We didn't want any children to know, but…adults didn't understand that their hatred would pass to their children…I'm sorry I couldn't do anything-"

Naruto and Gaara hugged Iruka. Iruka was shocked when he felt tears on both sides of his neck, "Thank you," they whispered.

Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke soon joined the hug. Iruka smiled and, unknown to all of them, so did Hiruzen. The family pulled away, "Alright, listen," Iruka said, "None of you can breathe a word of what you heard. Your teachers will probably learn that you know, but do not let your teammates know. Again, this is an S-Rank secret."

"No worries," Sasuke said, "We can keep our mouths shut for the protection of Naruto and Gaara."

"I don't think I really have anything to worry about," Naruto said.

"Oh, no you don't," Iruka smirked and took his forehead protector off, "You do realize that you created over 50 clones. Real clones. You've earned this, Naruto."

Everyone brighten, "But don't ever do something this stupid again!" Iruka stated before Naruto could take the protector.

"Hai!" the five said smiling.

Iruka smiled back and put the protector on Naruto himself. Naruto hugged Iruka again, "Okay!" Iruka yelled, "Very much in pain now!"

Everyone laughed slightly before helping their father figure to the hospital.

**A/N And Naruto has begun! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review. I own nothing. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke tensed.

"Kill. Me. Now," Sasuke muttered out each word.

Gaara looked at Sakura and her best friend/rival, Ino, as they tried to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke's head suddenly turned, "Oi!" he yelled standing up, "Stay away from my sister!" this got all the girls to fangirl as Sasuke went to protect Hinata from some boy.

Naruto looked at Gaara, who just shook his head. The overprotectiveness Sasuke had for Hinata is what drew the fangirls towards him. Also his looks, but that wasn't the point. Iruka suddenly walked in, "Alright, everyone take your seats-Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing…" Sasuke said, dropping the boy he held by the shirt.

Sasuke took his seat in between his brothers while Sakura and Ino sat behind them, "I'm serious," Sasuke hissed to Naruto, "You better be over that crush of yours."

Naruto rubbed his head, "I think I'm halfway past it," he said.

"Alright!" Iruka yelled, "You will all be divided into groups of three and be assigned a Jounin teacher. Group 1…" everyone pretty much tuned out until certain names were called.

"I swear if I get stuck with one of these fangirls…" Sasuke muttered.

Gaara smirked, "Watch it happen now that you've stated it," he whispered.

"Group 7!" Iruka called, "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke," the two smiled/smirked at each other, "And Haruno Sakura," Sasuke's face met the table while Sakura cheered out loud and Ino complained.

"Told you…" Gaara snickered.

"I hate you…" Sasuke muttered looking at him.

"Right," Gaara said, "And Naruto hates ramen."

"Oi, don't even joke about that," Naruto hissed.

"Group 8!" Iruka continued, sending three of his children a look, "Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino!"

"Why the heck is Hinata-" Sasuke's face met table again, "The Universe hates me…"

Naruto and Gaara snickered, "Group 9!" Iruka continued, "Fuuki, Hitomi, and Gaara!"

Naruto and Sasuke blinked, "Who the heck are they?" they whispered.

Gaara nudged his head towards two girls. Sasuke and Naruto blinked, "Uh…right," Sasuke whispered, "Um…"

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at his teammates. He didn't know them very well, but then again, he didn't really know anyone other than Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji. Gaara let out a soft sigh. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Sasuke was drumming his fingers on a desk, "Did Sensei tell us who our teacher would be?" he asked, "Because he's late."

"No," Sakura answered, "Do you think something happened?"

"Doubt it," Sasuke answered then noticed his brother doing something, "Naruto…_what_ are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked jumping off the chair and snickered.

"I thought Sensei broke you of your pranking," Sasuke stated.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said, "But I'm bored and they're late."

"Point," Sasuke smirked.

"They're not going to fall for something as stupid as that," Sakura said annoyed.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that," Sasuke snickered, "Naruto catches Kakashi all the time."

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"I think someone's coming," Naruto hurried over to the other two.

The door opened and the eraser fell on him, "Kakashi-jiji!?" Naruto yelled shocked.

"…Naruto…" Kakashi said slowly.

"Err…Kakashi…sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Much better," Kakashi smiled.

"So you're our teacher," Sasuke stated, "Should've known. You're always late."

"Is that anyway to speak to your teacher?" Kakashi asked with fake hurt.

"No," Sasuke admitted, "But you were our babysitter first."

Kakashi sighed and Naruto burst out laughing. Sakura just stood there. Well, she felt out of place, "Alright," Kakashi said, "We're going to make this quick. Since I know Sasuke and Naruto and their goals, why don't you tell us about yourself, Sakura?"

"Uh…well…I…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, "Er…nothing really to say…I guess…"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't miss her glance. Kakashi nodded, "Alright," he said, "Then I want you three to meet me at six in the morning at Training Ground Three. Got it?"

"Hai," they said.

"Good, oh," Kakashi said as he walked out the door, "And don't eat anything. Iruka even knows so don't try to trick him boys."

"Hai…" Naruto and Sasuke stated.

Kakashi left, "Well, at least we have a teacher we already know pretty well," Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and jumped off the desk, "Hey, wanna go check on Hinata and her team?" he asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said instantly and fast walked to the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hurried after him, "Overprotective bas-ow!"

Sakura blinked. Maybe this wasn't going to be as great as she thought….

* * *

A woman stood in front of Gaara and his new team. She had long black hair that she had tied up on the side of her head in small bun with a large gravity defying loop over it, but strands still fell to her waist, and her bangs came to a point between her annoyed red eyes. She wore an outfit that resembled a kimono top and was mostly white with red details all over; from the mesh in between the open kimono top with red trim, the red flower in a circle outline emblazoned on right sides, the red gloves and belt that both had gold details, to the thigh length mesh leggings she wore under a gray with red trim skirt. Her shoes were red, and her legs were wrapped up to her knees; and on her back was a giant folded shuriken, "Alright," she said, "You can call me Akikazu. Let's start by introducing ourselves," she looked at Gaara, "You first."

Gaara leaned back on his hands slightly, "I was born in the Hidden Village of Sand," he stated, "Lived there till I was seven then came to live and train here as part of a treaty agreement between Suna and Konoha. My father is the Kazekage. My name is Gaara."

Akikazu nodded, "Next," she looked at a dirty blonde haired girl with deep green eyes.

"My name is Fuuki," the girl said, "Nothing really to say. Born here. Raised here," she shrugged, "Really boring life so far."

Akikazu sighed then turned to the dark brown haired girl with matching eyes, "And you?" she asked.

"Hitomi," the girl said, "Um…I don't really think I have anything to say…"

"Are you sure?" Akikazu asked.

Hitomi nodded, "Alright," she said, "Then we'll meet back here tomorrow at noon. Don't be late."

"Hai," the three said.

Akikazu nodded and walked away. Gaara stood up and readjusted the gourd on his back, "Isn't that thing heavy?" Gaara looked at Fuuki, "What's even in it?"

"Sand," Gaara responded, "And it's not heavy."

"Gaara!" Gaara turned and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata, "We're going to get Neji and Iruka-sensei is taking us out for ramen! Come on!" Naruto yelled.

"Coming!" Gaara yelled then turned to Fuuki and Hitomi, "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Gaara walked up to his family and smiled as he was dragged away by Naruto.

**A/N Students meet teachers. I only focused on Naruto and Gaara's meeting because theirs were going to be different. This story is still a while until it's over. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review! I own nothing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto groaned as he dragged himself to the training field with Sasuke, who was more awake. Naruto sat on the ground, "Tell me again why we got up at the time Kakashi-jiji said?" Naruto asked, "He's just going to be late."

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, "Because he's not always late and we never know when he's actually going to be on time," Sasuke answered easily.

Naruto groaned and fell on his back, "Then wake me when he gets here," he stated.

"Hai-don't you dare leave me alone with her!" Sasuke hissed, remembering their other teammate.

Naruto groaned and sat up, "Baby…" he stated.

Sakura walked into the training ground and blinked when she saw the two boys wrestling. Should she say something? Sasuke pinned Naruto, "Ha!" he yelled smirking, "Still can't beat me."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, "And get off!"

Sasuke did so then noticed Sakura, "Oh, hey Sakura," he stated.

"Um…hi," Sakura sat down, "Kakashi-sensei said six, right?"

"Don't expect him here till at least ten," Sasuke stated.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked before sighing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and found him sound asleep. Sasuke sighed. Great. Alone with the fangirl. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

For once, nothing. Sakura and Sasuke stayed in absolute silence until Naruto woke up an hour later. The three of them talked about random things. Hours and hours passed. Finally, Kakashi made an appearance, "Hello," he said.

"You're late!" the three said in unison.

"Sorry," Kakashi said, "I got lost on the-"

"Path of life," Sasuke cut off, "We've heard all your stupid excuses, Kakashi."

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Well, shall we begin?" he asked.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi held up two bells, "You have to take these from me," he put them on his hip.

"But there's only two," Sakura pointed out.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "The two who get the bells will get lunch."

"Eh!?" the three yelled.

"So that's why you told us not to eat," Sasuke said, "Does Sensei know about this?"

"Yes," Kakashi said and pulled out a book, "You have one hour to get these bells or its back to the Academy for all of you."

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you reading porn?" Sakura asked.

"He's read it 30 times," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Well," Kakashi said, "Shall we begin?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before smirking. Sakura suddenly didn't like her odds in getting a bell. Naruto and Sasuke knew each other. Trained with each other. _And_ knew Kakashi. She was doomed….

* * *

Gaara walked up to Training Ground Two, and saw Fuuki and Hitomi already there. The three didn't speak as they waited for Akikazu. Hitomi traced her fingers in patterns along the grass. Fuuki had her eyes closed as wind played with her face. Gaara mentally sighed. Suddenly, kunai landed in front of all three of them, "What the heck?!" Fuuki yelled standing up quickly with Gaara and Hitomi.

The cork on Gaara gourd flew off and the sand started spilling out and circled him. Gaara crossed his arms and looked around. The sand suddenly came up and blocked another kunai coming at him. Gaara went wide eyed when lightning came his way. Lightning was the one element that could get through his sand. Gaara quickly dodged the bolt and slid in between Fuuki and Hitomi, "Where are these attacks coming from?" Fuuki wondered out loud.

Gaara felt the ground shake. The three of them wobbled off balance. Several weapons were heading towards them. Gaara's sand protected him instantly, "Mother!" Gaara yelled.

The sand then moved to protect Fuuki and Hitomi as well. The minute the weapons fell to the ground, Gaara created a wave of sand from the soil around them. Fuuki and Hitomi were shocked as the sand covered the training ground. Gaara panted slightly. He hadn't done this in a while. Wiping a trail of sweat from his chin, Gaara looked around. The attacker probably went into the trees, but who was attacking. Gaara mentally sighed. Never mind. He figured it out, but now the question was why? Why were they attacking? A chain suddenly wrapped around Hitomi, who yelped and fell to the ground and was starting to be dragged in a direction. Gaara glared and made a spear out of the sand surrounding them and hardened it. He broke the chain with ease with it before throwing it in the direction the chain ended.

Gaara assumed the enemy dodged it. He took the chains off Hitomi and helped her up, "Gaara!" Gaara turned just a blast of wind blew a kunai away from them.

Gaara looked at Fuuki and nodded at her. The three were back to back with each other looking around. Gaara closed his eyes and sand began to jump up and down below them slightly. Fuuki and Hitomi looked down in both confusion and shock. Gaara's eyes snapped open and raised his arms. The sand formed a protective ball around him and his team and it hardened. Gaara closed his eyes again, but opened only his left eye after a few minutes. He placed two fingers on his right eye. A few seconds later, Gaara looked at Fuuki and Hitomi, "We don't have much time," he said, "I can only hold this for so long and lightning will get through if it's powerful enough, but unless its Kakashi-sensei then I think we'll be okay on that end."

"What the heck did you do?" Fuuki asked looking around.

"It's a protective barrier made from my sand from my gourd," Gaara explained, "The sand has my chakra mixed in as well as something else that protects me and anyone I ask it to. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei call this the ultimate defense, but every defense has a weak point."

"But we can't see what's going on outside," Hitomi said.

"I can," Gaara stated and tapped his closed right eye, "The nerves in this eye are connected to a sand eye outside the barrier. I can see all that's going on."

"How long can you hold this?" Fuuki asked.

"Not long," Gaara said, "Out of all of us living with Iruka-sensei, Naruto has the best stamina. I have the best defense. I'd say we have about five, maybe seven minutes."

"Then we need to come up with a plan quick," Fuuki stated then turned to Hitomi, "What can you do?"

Hitomi jumped slightly, "Um…I know a few earth attacks, but they can hardly do any damage," she said.

"Can you do defense jutsu?" Fuuki asked.

Hitomi nodded, "Okay, then I think I have a plan," Fuuki stated, "Gaara, will this take a lot out of you?"

"A little," Gaara stated, "I haven't trained in a while."

Fuuki nodded, "Then here's what I'm thinking," she said, "Gaara, use your…creepy eye thing and figure out where the enemy is then once you found them, you can release your defense and Hitomi and I will take care of them."

"Huh?" Hitomi squeaked.

"You just need to use your earth defensed to protect me," Fuuki said, dead panned, "I know lighting beats earth, but wind beats lightning so…"

Hitomi gulped, but nodded. Gaara was breathing slightly heavily, but nodded. It was silent as Gaara searched, "East side of the training ground," he stated, "Where the logs are. I suggest going to the right."

Fuuki nodded. Gaara's hands shook, "I hope you're ready because I can't hold this for much longer," he grunted out.

"Fuuki-san," Hitomi said, "I don't like the idea of Gaara-san being alone while he's this weak…"

Fuuki looked at Hitomi and Gaara then at the weakening walls of the defense around them. Fuuki groaned, "Damn it…" she said.

Gaara fell to his hands and knees panting and the walls fell to the ground, "Gaara-san!" Hitomi yelled bending down to him.

"Double damn," Fuuki said, "You didn't mention that that would make you _this_ weak!"

"I'm fine," Gaara stated, "Just go before they move."

"Uh, no," Fuuki stated and grabbed Gaara's arm, putting it over her neck, "I don't just leave people like that. Plus you have a damn good defense and jutsu. We're getting out of here."

Hitomi did the same with Gaara's other arm. Gaara blinked, never have had other people do this for him other than his family. Lightning suddenly struck the ground. Hitomi yelped in fright. Akikazu appeared smirking, "Congratulations, you three pass!" she stated.

"…Huh?" the three teens said, confused.

"Knowing when to attack and when to retreat is knowledge that is essential to any ninja," Akikazu explained, "Leaving your teammate when they're too weak to fight to go after the enemy will get that person killed."

"Wait…_you_ were attacking us?!" Fuuki yelled.

"Yes," Akikazu said simply.

"I figured this was the test," Gaara stated, "I just didn't know what she was testing. It was confirmed when I found her with the Third Eye."

"You could've warned us!" Fuuki yelled, "We were going to go after-ugh!"

Gaara sweat dropped, "Again, I had no idea what she was testing," he stated, "For all I knew, she could be testing skill."

Fuuki sighed and let Gaara drop to the ground, "Whoa!"

"Eeep!" Hitomi fell as well and landed on top of Gaara.

Fuuki put her hands on her hips, "Start sharing your thought process!" she yelled, "None of us are mind readers!"

"Sorry," Gaara mumbled.

"Gaara-kun!" Gaara turned.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet Kurenai-sensei here," Hinata said softly, "What happened?"

"Just over did it a little," Gaara explained, "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Hinata nodded and messed with her shoulder length hair. Gaara smiled at her, "Really, Hinata," he said.

Hinata smiled and nodded more firmly this time, "How do you think Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are doing?" Hinata asked.

Gaara smirked, "I think Sakura is about to get a run for her money," he stated, "Both in the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are her teammates and their sensei is Kakashi-sensei."

Hinata giggled. Yeah, Sakura was probably having a rough time.

* * *

"Holy crap," Naruto panted, "Kakashi-jiji isn't holding back is he?"

"Nope," Sasuke agreed, also panting slightly, "But it would probably help if you'd stop charging and actually think."

Naruto glared, "You have your way, I have mine," he stated.

Sasuke sighed, "Where'd Sakura disappear to?" he asked.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke snorted, "Sakura," he said, "Pink hair. Other part of our team. You had a crush on her…"

"Oh, right," Naruto said, "No idea. I'm so used to just us fighting Kakashi-jiji that I guess I forgot about her."

Sasuke smirked and looked at their babysitter/teacher, "He's still reading that book," he said, "Which means he's hardly taking this seriously."

"And he's still beating us," Naruto said, "This stinks."

Sasuke nodded. Both boys' stomachs growled. Naruto groaned, "Starving…" he moaned.

"How the heck are we supposed to get those bells?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…first," Naruto said, "Where did Kakashi-jiji go?"

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Uh oh…" he said and the two slowly turned behind them.

"Yo," Kakashi smiled, still reading his book.

"I hate this…" Sasuke muttered before pulling out a kunai.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and ten more Narutos appeared.

Kakashi sighed and easily dodged the 12's attacks. Suddenly, both boys were hanging upside down in a tree by a rope around their ankles. They groaned. Kakashi looked up at them, "You three will never pass at this rate," he stated, "Though, you two are harder to capture. Sakura was much easier."

"Oi, what'd you do to her?" Naruto asked.

"Mah na," Kakashi said and threw a kunai, cutting the rope they were hanging from.

Sasuke and Naruto yelped as they hit the ground, "Ouch…" they moaned.

"Time's up," Kakashi said.

"No!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "Follow me."

Sasuke and Naruto followed Kakashi. What was going to happen now?

**A/N If I don't write something just assume it went like the Anime. I hope you enjoyed Gaara's test! And before anyone starts complaining that Gaara's stronger than that and can hold his defense longer than that, remember, Gaara wasn't forced into training by Suna. In my world his exactly on par with Naruto and the others at this time. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I own nothing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke and Naruto blinked, "Kakashi," Sasuke said, "Why is Sakura tied to a log?"

Naruto was laughing and fell on his back, "Baka!" Sakura yelled, struggling to get out of the ropes, "Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny!"

"Mah…" Kakashi said, "I'll give you three one more chance after lunch."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled.

"There's only two bentos though," Sasuke stated.

"Correct," Kakashi said, "And since Sakura was the first one to fail and get captured, she isn't allowed to eat."

"Eh?!" Sakura yelled, "That's not fair! You're playing favorites Sensei!"

"Mah, mah," Kakashi said, "Trust me. On the list of Iruka's kids, they aren't on the top."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Mou!" Sakura yelled depressed.

Kakashi gave Sasuke and Naruto the lunches, "Here you go," he said, "And Sakura is to get none or you all fail."

"Mou!" Sakura yelled again.

Kakashi left them to eat. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He's just terrified of Sensei," Sasuke stated, eating a little bit, "He can get pretty scary."

Naruto snickered, "Remember when Kakashi-jiji forgot to feed the five of us?" he asked.

Sasuke snorted, "I didn't know a person could go so pale," he said, "Or red. Boy, Sensei was mad."

Naruto laughed. Both turned when Sakura's stomach growled. Sakura blushed heavily, "I-I'm okay!" she said, "Just finish your story. What did Iruka-sensei do to Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto swallowed what was in his mouth before holding the bento out to her, "Oi!" Sasuke hissed, "Did you not hear Kakashi? We'll fail if we give her food."

"Probably," Naruto said, "But we both forgot the main lesson Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-jiji taught us. Teamwork. Even through the first try. We just completely forgot Sakura-chan."

Sasuke blinked and looked at his bento. He sighed and held it out to Sakura. She blushed, "You're right…for once," Sasuke stated then looked at Sakura, "We did forget you and we're sorry. Iruka taught us better. Now eat before Kakashi gets back. I _do not_ want a repeat of what happened last time he got mad."

Naruto shivered, "How was I supposed to know that would happen?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head then realized something, "One of us is going to have to feed you, aren't we?" he asked.

Sakura blushed brightly. Sasuke sighed, "Oi…" he said and stood up halfway, "Open."

Sakura did so with her face getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly, lightning came down, "Crap!" Sasuke yelled falling to his butt and his bento spilling all over the ground.

Naruto completely flipped out and his bento went flying somewhere behind him, "We're dead!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi appeared in front of them, "You broke the rules," he said, in a deadly voice.

Sakura tried many times to say something, "Oi!" Sasuke yelled, "It's your rule! Those who don't follow the rules are trash and those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!"

Naruto blinked then glared, "Yeah!" he yelled, "Isn't that what you and Iruka-sensei have been pounding into our heads for however long we've known you?!"

Sakura blinked, "So you would rather help a girl you two hardly know then pass?" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura flinched. The two brothers held their ground, "Yes!" they yelled in unison.

"Minna…" Sakura whispered.

Kakashi smiled, "Pass," he said.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto blinked, "Huh?" they asked.

"You've passed," Kakashi said, "Gotta say, I was beginning to worry when you just left Sakura on her own."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Naruto yelled, "What the heck is going on?!"

Sasuke gave Kakashi a deadpanned look, "This was a teamwork thing, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Bingo," Kakashi said, "Normally this is the very reason siblings aren't allowed on the same team unless their jutsu calls for it. The siblings would work more in sync with each other and completely forget about their other teammates. Honestly, I have no idea what Hokage-sama was thinking-well, I kinda do, but it was still a bad choice if you ask me, but you two managed to remember what Iruka and I taught you and that is what I was trying to do."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other before smiling slightly. Sakura moved a little, "Um…can I get out of these now?" she asked.

Kakashi cut Sakura free, "Alright," he said, "I better feed you three or Iruka will have my head on a spike."

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "My wallet can't afford that," he stated.

"Aw…" Naruto whined.

* * *

Iruka did little patch ups on Gaara and Hinata, "Well, it's not that bad," he said, "I'm very proud of you two."

Hinata smiled along with Gaara. Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke walked in, "We're back!" Naruto yelled, smiling.

Iruka smiled, "I take it from your smiles that you passed?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, "Yep!" he said.

"It was rather annoying if you ask me," Sasuke said.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto said, "You about peed your pants when Kakashi-jiji got mad."

"Yes, but you actually did," Sasuke smirked.

"I did not!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka, Hinata, and Gaara sighed, "What time is Neji-nii-san supposed to be home?" Hinata asked.

"With Gai-san, I never know," Iruka said.

"As long as Neji doesn't come home wearing green leotards I think we'll be fine," Gaara stated.

Everyone pictured that and shivered, "Did _not_ need that mental image!" Naruto yelled.

"I second that," Neji said from the entrance way.

"Welcome home, Neji," Iruka said smiling.

Neji nodded, "You're covered in dirt," Hinata said.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Neji stated, "Gai is crazy."

Everyone laughed.

**A/N Short chapter, I know, but if I gets lots of reviews then you can have a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed the family fluff. I own nothing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi sighed, "And what did we learn?" he asked.

"Naruto's bad with cats," Sasuke stated, rubbing his scratched cheek.

"Naruto's an idiot," Sakura stated, rubbing her arm.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled.

Hiruzen sighed and Iruka covered his eyes, shaking his head, "Naruto…" he sighed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Gomen, Iruka-sensei," he said.

Iruka sighed, "But seriously," Sasuke said, "That's like the fifth time this week alone that we've caught that cat. Does anyone think that _maybe_ he doesn't want to go back?"

"We don't choose what missions we get," Hiruzen said.

"Well can we at least get a higher mission," Naruto asked, "I'm sick of chasing cats and painting fences."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He had an idea why he wanted something different. All the people who requested the D-rank missions all treated Naruto like he was…well…he didn't know how to phrase it. They were…manageable, but you could tell they wanted nothing to do with Naruto. Hiruzen and Iruka looked at each other, "I say it's your decision, Kakashi," Hiruzen said.

Kakashi hummed, "Well, I suppose a nice simple C-rank mission could do these kids some good," he said, "In both a change of pace and experience."

Hiruzen nodded, "But something simple!" Iruka yelled slightly.

"Sensei…" Naruto and Sasuke complained.

Hiruzen chuckled and pulled out a paper, "I believe this should be just fine," he said, "An escort mission. To the Country of Wave."

* * *

Hinata hugged both Sasuke and Naruto, "Oi, Hinata," Sasuke chuckled, "Come on."

Hinata pulled away, "Be careful," she said.

"Don't worry," Naruto said grinning and folding his hands behind his head, "We'll be back soon."

"Make sure those two don't get into fights," Neji said to Sakura.

"Isn't that Kakashi-sensei's job?" Sakura asked.

"Trust us," Neji said, "They've learned to half tune out Kakashi."

Sakura sweat dropped, but nodded. Gaara looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "Don't do something stupid," he said bluntly.

"Oi, since when do I do stupid things?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara smirked as if saying he had a dirty secret. Sasuke paled, "One word," Sasuke hissed.

Gaara laughed, smiling wide, "Calm down," he said pushing the Uchiha slightly, "Just be careful."

Sasuke nodded, "We will," he said.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "Goodbyes have lasted long enough. Let's get going."

"Bout time," their drunk client, Tazuna, said.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi waved to Neji, Hinata, Gaara, and Iruka as they left. Hinata bit her lip and Iruka put a hand on her shoulder, "They'll be fine," he said, "They just have to escort Tazuna-san. No real danger."

Hinata nodded slightly, "I've got to go," Gaara said, "Akikazu-sensei wanted us to train until dinner."

Iruka nodded, "Good luck," he said.

"Can I have you tell Gai that I'm sick?" Neji asked.

Gaara snorted before leaving. Hinata giggled, "No can do, Neji," Iruka chuckled, "But you have gotten better at your Gentle Fist because of Gai-san."

Neji sighed, "Gai I can handle now," he stated, "…It's Lee I can't stand…"

Hinata giggled, "Hinata!" Kiba was suddenly in front of her with Akamaru on his head, "How good are you with kids?"

"Eh?!" Hinata said shocked.

Iruka blinked, "Can I ask the reason for such a question?" he asked.

Kiba held up a two-year-old, "Kurenai-sensei stuck me and Shino with him," he stated, "I only know puppies and Shino is no help!"

Neji and Iruka sweat dropped. Hinata giggled and took the toddler. She tossed him in the air a little bit before tickling him, "It seems I have to go help Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, Iruka-sensei," she said.

"Good luck," Iruka chuckled.

Hinata walked away with Kiba and the toddler, "Good thing Sasuke left when he did," Neji said, "No telling how he would've reacted to that."

Iruka chuckled, "Head onto training, Neji," he said, "I've got missions to give out."

"Hai…" Neji said and left as well.

Iruka smiled and walked away. He suddenly stopped as a feeling flooded him. Something wasn't right. Iruka looked around, but found nothing out of place. Forcing himself, Iruka continued his way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Fuuki gave a loud cry as she attacked Gaara, but his sand easily protected him, "You aren't even trying!" she yelled.

"True," Gaara said, "But the point is to land a hit on me. My sand protects me without me having to tell it to."

Fuuki groaned, "That has to be a lie," she stated, "You said that sand has your chakra in it, right?"

"Yes," was Gaara's only answer.

"Then you have to be doing something!" Fuuki yelled.

Gaara shook his head, "This is the one thing that doesn't use chakra," he stated.

Fuuki groaned, "Sensei!" she yelled, "How are we supposed to hit him?"

"That's for you to figure out, Fuuki," Akikazu said, "Gaara was number one in defenses."

Fuuki huffed and got into a stance. Gaara smirked slightly, but then suddenly went wide eyed, "Ah!" he fell to his knees holding his head.

Akikazu went wide eyed, "I didn't touch him!" Fuuki yelled bending down to Gaara, "Gaara? Gaara!"

Hitomi ran from her spot beside her teacher, "Gaara-san?" she yelled, "Gaara-san!"

Gaara cried out in pain holding his head. _"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Behind you!"_

_ Sasuke turned quickly and acted on pure reflexes, kicking the mist ninja. Naruto was thrown into a tree, "Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled._

Gaara cried out in pain again, but held his stomach this time, "Sensei! What's happening?" Hitomi yelled.

Akikazu looked Gaara over, but could find nothing wrong with the boy. Was his seal weakening? What was going on? Suddenly, Gaara stopped crying out in pain, "Gaara?" Fuuki asked.

Gaara fell to the ground, unconscious, "Gaara!" Fuuki and Hitomi yelled.

"Get him to the hospital!" Akikazu yelled.

"Hai!" Fuuki and Hitomi yelled, each grabbing half of Gaara's upper body.

* * *

Iruka burst into the hospital, "Where's Gaara?" he panted to the front desk.

The nurse yelped and about dropped her clipboard, "U-um…" she just pointed to a room.

Iruka took off. He entered the room and saw Gaara sitting up in bed with Fuuki, Hitomi, and Akikazu around him, "Gaara!" Iruka gave the boy a quick hug before pulling away and looking at him, "Are you alright?"

Gaara nodded, "I think so," he said, "I don't know what happened."

"We'll figure that out later," Iruka said, relieved, "Just as long as you're okay."

Gaara nodded, "Gaara-kun!" Hinata ran in panting.

Kiba and Shino ran in with Kiba holding the toddler, "Hinata!" Kiba yelled, "What the heck?"

Hinata ignored Kiba and hugged her redheaded brother tightly. Gaara chuckled, "Hinata, I'm fine," he said, "Let go, please."

Hinata did so and quickly wiped her eyes, "Don't scare me like that!" she yelled, "I thought-I thought-"

"I'm fine," Gaara said, "Promise."

Hinata hiccupped once. Neji was suddenly at the door, "Why did I get a message saying that Gaara passed out from pain?!" he yelled.

Gai, Lee, and Tenten ran up panting, "Where was this speed during training?!" Gai yelled.

"I think this is the last time I'll have to say this," Gaara stated, "I'm fine. Don't know what happened really…"

Neji placed his forehead on the doorframe, "Good Kami…" he muttered, "Scare the living daylights out of me why don't you?"

"Sorry…" Gaara said.

Iruka sighed, "Well you're okay," he said, "That's all that matters."

Gaara smiled slightly, "Can you tell us what happened?" Akikazu asked, "We know you don't know what happened, but can you try and tell us anyway?"

Gaara nodded, "It was just…like sudden pain," he said, "Can't really explain it other than that. Although…."

"What?" Neji asked.

Gaara bit his lip, "I…I thought I saw Naruto, Sasuke and them," he said.

"Eh?" everyone asked.

"It…was weird," Gaara said, "They…they were attacked by two ninjas. Not Konoha. I couldn't see their forehead protectors, but I'm pretty sure they weren't Suna."

"Fuuki, why don't you Hitomi and the rest of the teens go train," Akikazu said, "Gai, Iruka and I need to talk with Gaara. Alone."

Gaara blinked, "Hinata and I are staying," Neji stated firmly.

Akikazu sighed, "Very well," she said.

All the teens left except for Neji and Hinata with Kiba saying for Hinata not to be gone long or he's not promising anything with the toddler. Gai closed the door and walked over, "Did you really see them?" Iruka asked.

Gaara hesitated before nodded, "I believe so," he said, "Naruto was thrown into a tree and that's when I lost consciousness. What does this mean?"

Iruka was in thought, "Could it be a side effect?" Gai asked.

"Side effect?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you see," Iruka said, "When we first brought Gaara to Konoha, the seal holding the Ichibi was not well put together," Gaara blinked, "They wanted the power of the Ichibi. A sealing master, Jiraiya-sama, was going to make it stronger, but…something happened."

"It's not bad, is it?" Neji asked.

"No, no," Iruka said quickly, "It's actually better than anything Jiraiya-sama could do. The Fourth Hokage created the seal that holds the Kyuubi and is far more powerful than even Jiraiya-sama could make. When Jiraiya-sama went to strengthen the seal, Naruto-you were all asleep at the time which is why you don't know any of this-had touched Gaara and…somehow…a copy of his seal was put on Gaara," Gaara, Hinata, and Neji blinked, "We still aren't sure how it was done or what any side effects may have happened. This could be a side effect of the copy."

"So they're in trouble?" Neji asked.

"Possibly," Akikazu stated, "But we can't prove any of this. Until they return and we find out what happened on their mission then we don't know if this is actually a side effect or not."

Neji, Gaara, and even Hinata glared at Akikazu. Iruka calmed his children, "Everything will be fine," he said, "Kakashi-san won't let them get hurt, alright?"

"I still don't like this," Neji stated.

Iruka sighed, "Neither do I," he admitted, "But there's nothing we can do. We just have to have faith in Kakashi."

Hinata, Neji, and Gaara nodded reluctantly.

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I was going to post sooner, but I got busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Kakashi-jiji," Naruto said as he and Sasuke laid him down on the couch in Tazuna's house, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, Naruto," Kakashi said, "I just haven't used my Sharingan like that in a while."

"How'd you even get it?" Sasuke asked, "Only…" Sasuke trailed off.

"That's a story for another time," Kakashi said, "Right now, I need rest."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and left to sit at the table with Sakura. Naruto rubbed his face, "This is not what I had in mind," he stated.

Sasuke nodded as Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, set food in front of them. A boy appeared halfway in the doorway, "Inari," Tsunami said, "These are ninjas from Konoha, they're going to protect Jii-chan."

Inari looked at them, "You can't beat him," he stated, "You're all going to die."

"Inari!" Tsunami yelled.

"Oi," Naruto yelled, "Don't just go saying things like that! We're here to save you!"

"There's no such thing as heroes!" Inari yelled before running off.

"Oi!" Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sasuke said, "He's just a kid. He doesn't really know better."

Naruto grumbled, but sat back down. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he ate grumpily. He mind traveled back to when they all found out about Naruto and Gaara. Iruka had told them while he was in the hospital that the Fourth wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, not a monster. Sasuke looked at his rice. Was it really that hard for anyone to become a hero? Sasuke's mind unconsciously traveled back to when his clan was still alive. Itachi was a prodigy, like Neji. He could've easily been a hero. So why-Sasuke jumped when Naruto elbowed him. Naruto gave Sasuke a look that pretty much translated to _I know what you're thinking about so stop it._ Sasuke smiled at his brother and began eating. All thoughts about his birth family pushed easily to the back of his mind for the time being.

Sakura looked at the two. They were so in sync you'd think they had shared a body at one point. Was it really possible for them to become a team? Sakura hardly knew anything about them. The only thing she really knew was that they were taken in by Iruka-sensei when they were young along with Hinata, Neji, and Gaara. She felt so out of place with them around. It was like…she was taking a test and she knew nothing! Nothing at all! Sakura looked at her food then at the two boys on her team. Did she really belong on this team?

Kakashi looked at them and easily figured out Sakura's feeling. He inwardly sighed. He had to find a way for the two boys to rely on Sakura for something. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto had horrible chakra control. Sasuke was better than Naruto, yes, but he still needed a lot of work. Kakashi looked at Sakura. If she was excellent with chakra control then he may just be able to form a team out of these three yet, but if she wasn't…then they could suffer together. He was hoping for the former though.

After lunch, Naruto looked around the house for Inari. He wanted to talk to him about what he said. He rounded a corner and heard quiet sniffling coming from behind a door. Having grown up with Hinata, who cried easily, Naruto skillfully peaked in the door without making a sound. He was shocked to see Inari crying on a desk and looking at a picture. Deciding it was probably best to leave the boy alone for now, Naruto left. Sasuke rounded the corner, "Oh, there you are," he stated, "Kakashi said we were going to train tomorrow."

"Is he really up for that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, don't really have a choice," Sasuke shrugged, "This C-rank mission turned into a B, maybe even, A or S-rank."

Naruto nodded, "What were you doing anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Just looking for the kid," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "Just leave it," he said.

Naruto just nodded and left with his brother. Sasuke noticed Naruto was rubbing his stomach, "Oi, you okay?" he asked.

Naruto hummed, "Yeah, why?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's stomach and saw his hand had stopped, "Nothing I guess," he said.

Naruto tilted his head, "Whatever weirdo," he said and walked ahead of the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know why, but he had a very bad feeling about this mission. Also about that ANBU. Why would he take Zabuza and not just kill him there? Or why not let Kakashi finish him off? Something was definitely off with this whole thing. Maybe training was the right way to go. Naruto suddenly collapsed, "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, running over to him.

Sasuke held Naruto, who was unconscious. Sakura ran up with Tsunami, "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "He just suddenly collapsed. Naruto!"

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, "Sasuke? Sakura-chan?" he asked before holding his head, "What happened?"

Sasuke went to say something, but then realized his hand was getting hot. Sasuke looked and saw his hand was on his stomach. Fear bubbled up in him, "Get Kakashi here," Sasuke said, "Something's wrong."

"H-hai!" Sakura quickly ran off with Tsunami.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "I feel hot…"

"Hold on Naruto," Sasuke said before lift the boy's orange jumpsuit jacket, "The Kyuubi seal is burning up."

"…Is that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Does it look like I know, baka?" Sasuke asked before feeling his forehead, "And now you have a fever…could that be the reason?"

"How then heck should I know?" Naruto asked, "And why are there suddenly three of you?"

Sasuke was panicking. Where was Hinata when you needed her!? Sakura and Tsunami came in holding Kakashi, "What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto has a fever," Sasuke stated, "But-" Sasuke cut himself off.

Kakashi seemed to get the idea, "Sakura, wet rags and water," he stated.

"Hai!" Sakura and Tsunami set Kakashi by the boys before running off again.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "His seal in burning up," Sasuke stated.

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's stomach and hummed. Naruto hissed, "Cold," he mumbled.

"Take him to the bedroom," Kakashi said, "Hopefully we can rely on the Kyuubi's chakra to heal him like always."

Sasuke nodded and wrapped one of Naruto's arms around his neck and stood up. Naruto groaned and promptly passed out again. Sasuke about fell because of the sudden weight, but Sakura was suddenly there and holding Naruto's other half. Sasuke blinked. When did she get there? Sakura grunted before standing up, "Where are we taking him?" she asked.

"Bedroom," was all the boy said.

Sakura nodded and the two carried Naruto towards the room. Kakashi watched this. Hmm. This could work. Sakura and Sasuke put Naruto on the bed, "He's burning up," Sasuke muttered, "The one time Naruto gets sick and Hinata isn't here."

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said dipping a rag into a bucket of water Tsunami brought, "Hinata isn't the only person in the world who knows how to take care of fevers."

Sasuke clinched his hands into fists and they shook. Sakura rung the water out of the rag before placing it on Naruto's forehead. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "He's not going to die," she said, "It's just a little fever. Should be gone by dinner."

Ever since Sasuke found out the reason for the village's hate, he's been more protective over Naruto and Gaara. He had every right to be. Being used as weapons? Forced training? He couldn't even imagine what Gaara went through before Iruka took him in. So, yes, he was having a hard time trusting Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke and she looked down at the floor, "Sasuke-kun…" she said, "I'm not going to do anything that'll hurt him."

Sasuke tisked and looked away from her. Sakura licked her lips. She knew Sasuke was overprotective of Hinata, but was it the same with all his adoptive siblings? She guessed that it had to do with his clan being killed. He didn't want to lose another family. But she was trying to help. Couldn't he see that? Sakura bit her lip. This whole team thing was not working out. Sasuke didn't trust her. What's a team without trust? Sakura clinched her hands into fists, "Sasuke-kun, I don't know why you don't trust me," Sasuke only spared Sakura a glance, "But I'm not going to hurt you two."

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, "So you mean to tell me that you don't hate him like the rest of the village hates him and Gaara?"

Sakura blinked in shock. Was that the reason? She knew her parents didn't like Naruto and Gaara for some reason, but the whole village? Was that the barrier between them? Sakura stood her ground, "I don't know why you just assume I hate him," she stated, "I have no reason-"

"Reason?" Sasuke laughed, "What reason does the entire village have for hating Naruto and Gaara?"

Sakura flinched once before glaring at her crush, "I'm not like the village!" Sakura hissed, "I have no qualms with Naruto or Gaara. I have no reason to hate them and yet you treat me like the village treats them!"

Sasuke went wide eyed. Sakura looked down, "Sorry…" she said, "I just-"

"No," Sasuke said, "You're right. I should be the one apologizing. I have been treating you like the village does with Naruto and Gaara. I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled slightly, "Naruto will be fine," she said, "I promise. It's just a little fever. It'll be gone by the time it's dinner time."

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks," he said.

Sakura blushed lightly, but nodded and left the room.

**A/N Not really much to say here. I don't own anything. Please leave a review! Please and thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Two days have passed and Naruto and Sasuke hadn't returned yet. Hinata couldn't sleep, but not for the reason of them not returning. Gaara had a slight fever. Iruka said it may be a side effect of the copy or he could've just caught something. Hinata had fallen asleep for only four hours max a day. Hinata opened her eyes before turning her head slightly, but quickly shot up when Gaara wasn't in his bed, "Hinata," Hinata turned and saw Gaara in the doorway, "You should really get some sleep. My fever's gone."

Hinata, not believing him, stood up and felt his forehead herself. She smiled softly and Gaara smirked, "You're no help to anyone if you get sick from lack of sleep, Hinata," he said, "Now, seriously, go to sleep. If you get sick then Iruka-sensei has to miss his classes."

"Hai," Hinata said softly, "If they-"

"If they come back then I'll let you know," Gaara nodded, "Now, seriously, go-" Gaara went wide eyed looking behind Hinata.

Hinata turned and moved beside Gaara. Why was there an ANBU here? Gaara and Hinata suddenly saw blackness. Gaara fell to the ground first and Hinata on top of him. A dark chuckle escaped the ANBU, "This is going to be so much fun…" he said and dropped an unconscious Neji on top of them, "Sa na…" the mask was removed revealing a smirking man; the same man that had taken Naruto when they were seven.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, when Sasuke was captured in Haku's ice mirror trap.

Sasuke was stabbed with multiple needles, "Teme!" Naruto charged for the mirrors.

"Baka!" Sasuke yelled, "If you come then we'll both be trapped!"

Naruto stopped. Damn it. Sasuke was usually right in moments like this, "Attack the outside!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's not going to help," Haku stated and sending more needles at the Uchiha; all of which he managed to dodge this time.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and thirty-something Narutos appeared.

The Narutos started punching and kicking the outside of the mirror, but only succeeded in injuring their limbs, "Damn it," they muttered.

"My ice is unbreakable," Haku stated.

"Everything has a weak point," Sasuke stated, "We just have to find it."

"You can try," Haku stated, "But I'll stop you before you ever come close."

Needles attacked all the Narutos making all the clones disappear and Naruto to be pushed back some, "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, but was impaled by needles himself, "Ah!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke bowed his head as he panted. He was fast. Very fast. He couldn't keep up. Naruto stood up and made more clones. They attacked the mirrors again, but got the same result. Sasuke went wide eyed. Did Haku just move slower? Sasuke turned to Haku when he appeared inside the trap again. He had to know if what he saw was true. Sasuke grabbed some needles on the ground and made to run out, "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke watched Haku and made sure to move around. Sasuke went wide eyed slightly. There. He threw the needles and Haku just barely dodged. Sasuke was panting. Haku was moving slower, but he still couldn't hit him. Why was that? Sasuke held his arm as he panted. There has to be a way out of this. Sasuke decided to try again, but before Sasuke could even move, Haku had attacked. Sasuke cried out and fell to the ground, "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Teme!"

Sasuke slowly lifted his head and Naruto went wide eyed. Sasuke had his Sharingan! He unlocked his Bloodline Limit! Naruto couldn't celebrate long because needles were thrown at him and he just barely dodged. There had to be a way to defeat him. There just had to be. Sasuke was hurt. Badly. He couldn't take much more. Haku raised more needles and Naruto went wide eyed, "Sasuke!" he yelled running towards him.

Sasuke couldn't move. Too much blood loss. Damn it. Sasuke suddenly felt a powerful chakra. Sasuke struggled to turn to the source and went wide eyed, "Naruto!" he yelled when he saw what looked to be a fox taking shape.

Sasuke was suddenly surrounded by shattered glass and Haku rolled on the ground. Sasuke was shocked, but knew he had to stop him, "Naruto!" he yelled, "Naruto!"

Sasuke was dizzy. Everything was blurry. Naruto continued to attack Haku, "Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke yelled just before Naruto attacked Haku.

Naruto did just that. The Kyuubi's chakra disappeared. Sasuke was panting, but instantly relaxed. Naruto punched Haku in the face before running over to Sasuke, "Sasuke!" he said, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke hissed, "Just get these needles out. They hurt."

Naruto nodded and began taking the needles out of his brother. Sasuke grunted every time one was pulled out. Finally, they were all out, "You okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto helped Sasuke up and he leaned against him for support, "You scared me," Sasuke admitted.

"Gomen," Naruto said, "I'm pretty sure I still had full control of my actions though. Just like a major power upgrade."

Sasuke hesitantly nodded, "If you say so," he looked at Haku, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No," Naruto said.

"Good," Sasuke said, "Something about what he was saying about living to be a tool isn't right. It's like what Suna did to Gaara."

Naruto nodded. Haku weakly stood up, "You actually defeated me…" Haku said.

Naruto didn't say anything for a while, "You tried to kill my brother," he stated.

"Souka…" Haku's mask fell off, "So you do have important people."

"You're…" Naruto trailed off in shock.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "You know this guy?" he asked.

"Kinda," Naruto said, "We met after I passed out from training a few nights ago."

Sasuke looked at Haku. He had this lost look in his eyes. The same look all of them used to have before Iruka took them in. Naruto must've noticed the same thing, "Haku-"

"Naruto-kun…kill me," Haku said.

Naruto and Sasuke went wide eyed, "Wh-what?!" Naruto yelled, "I'm not going to kill you!"

"But there's no reason to live if I can't be Zabuza-sama's tool," Haku replied easily.

"That's insane!" Sasuke yelled, "We were like you! Lost and alone, but then-" Sasuke and Naruto stiffened.

Zabuza was Haku's Iruka. Even if it's not the life Iruka made for them. Haku was happy with it. He wasn't alone. Now that he thought he couldn't do what Zabuza-Zabuza never actually cared about him. Did he? Naruto gripped Sasuke's wrist tightly, "I'm not killing you," Naruto stated, "If Zabuza can't accept you after one failure than what kind of family is that?"

Haku rose to look at Naruto and Sasuke, "We're not a family," Haku said, "I'm merely his tool. My loneliness was gone, but now Zabuza-sama has no use for me. I would rather be a broken tool than a useless one."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, "No one should think like that!"

Haku didn't say anything. Naruto was shaking. The mist was suddenly gone, "Nani?" Naruto said.

Everyone soon heard laughing and turned, "Gatou!" Zabuza yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

"Apparently giving you the element you need for your success," Gatou stated, "Bring them."

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura went wide eyed, "Hinata! Gaara!" Naruto yelled with Sasuke, "Neji!"

The three were tied up and being held by one of Gatou's men each. Naruto was shaking, "Teme!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi glared, "This is impossible," he mumbled, "There's no way you could've gotten into Konoha."

A sword was placed a Hinata's neck causing tears to form in the girl's eyes, "Hinata!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"Now," Gatou said, "Unless you want your little family members killed. I suggest you Konoha ninjas leave."

Naruto was shaking along with Sasuke, "Sensei," Sakura said worried.

Kakashi was stuck. He couldn't risk their lives and he couldn't just leave. Tazuna even knew they were in an impossible situation. He didn't want to be the cause of these kids' death and sorrow. Gatou smirked, "Zabuza, your services are no longer required," he stated.

Zabuza went wide eyed. Kakashi had made his arms unusable. He couldn't stop the men coming at him, "Haku!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

Haku took every sword in Zabuza's place.

**A/N Okay, I'll be the first to admit that I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I think I rushed it a bit. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Haku fell to the ground, "Haku!" Naruto yelled.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi. Kakashi threw him a kunai, "Don't hurt the kids," was all he said.

Zabuza caught the kunai in his mouth and killed the men in front of them before charging, "Kill them!" Gatou yelled.

Hinata screamed into her gag and shut her eyes, "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she went wide eyed. Naruto's eyes were red and he had claws for nails, "No one is touching them!" Naruto yelled and punched every man that came at them.

Zabuza had killed every man that came at him and went straight for Gatou, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to Sasuke, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke said and looked at Naruto.

Sakura also looked at them, but then yelped when Zabuza killed Gatou off. Soon all of Gatou's henchmen ran off, but were stopped by Inari and the village, "Inari!" Naruto yelled, back to normal.

Zabuza fell to the ground, not quite dead yet, "Naruto," Kakashi said, "Untie them," he walked over to Zabuza.

Naruto just nodded and started untying Hinata. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who got the message and hurried over to untie Gaara. Once the henchmen ran away, Inari untied Neji. Hinata hugged Naruto tightly and shook. Naruto hugged Hinata tighter and looked at Gaara and Neji, "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

Gaara and Neji nodded, "Sensei is probably having a fit," Neji stated.

Naruto chuckled quietly, but then turned when Kakashi lifted Zabuza. It was absolutely silent as Kakashi did so. He set Zabuza beside Haku. Hinata curled into Naruto as this was happening, "What's going on?" Neji whispered, "Everyone's suddenly serious. Wasn't he bad?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "He, Zabuza, was the boy, Haku's, Iruka-sensei," he stated.

Gaara, Neji, and Hinata went wide eyed before looking at the scene with a new light. Tazuna was holding Sasuke up and they both watched with sadness and a little respect in their eyes. After a short mourning period, Kakashi and the teens buried Zabuza and Haku, "I'll send a message to Konoha," Kakashi said, "Because we're going to have to at least stay until Sasuke is healed."

"Hai," the teens said softly.

Naruto and Neji were holding Sasuke up, "Before I do that," Kakashi said, "I need to know how you three got here."

They shifted, "It…" Hinata said, "It was the man who tried to take Naruto-kun when we were little."

Naruto and Sasuke went wide eyed, "I was just getting over a fever so my chakra was…a little weak," Gaara explained, "And Hinata had hardly had any sleep because she was taking care of me."

"He came up from behind me while I was going to training," Neji stated, "I didn't sense any chakra at all and I'm pretty good at that."

Kakashi nodded slowly, "I'll put that in the message," he stated, "But do you have any idea what he wants?"

The five looked at each other, "At first, we thought he wanted Naruto," Neji said, "But now…we aren't sure. If he wanted Naruto then why not just come here and grab him?"

Kakashi hummed, "We'll have to figure that out later," he said, "Right now we should get back and let Sasuke rest."

Everyone nodded and they headed back to the Country of Wave village.

* * *

Iruka landed on a roof with Gai, Kurenai, and Akikazu, "Anything?" Iruka asked hopefully.

The three Jounin shook their heads. Iruka grabbed his head and groaned, "They couldn't have gone after Kakashi-san's team, could they?" he asked.

"They aren't that stupid," Akikazu stated.

Iruka sighed and sat on the edge of the building. An ANBU suddenly appeared before them, "Hokage-sama wants all of you in his office," he said before disappearing.

Iruka stood up, "Do you think he found them?" he asked.

"Only one way to know for sure," Kurenai said.

The four entered the office of Hiruzen, "Did you find them?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll like the answer, Iruka," Hiruzen handed a paper to Iruka.

Iruka read it and went wide eyed, "How the heck did he even get-" Iruka crushed the paper, "What does he want?"

"We aren't sure," Hiruzen stated, "It could be Naruto or it could be something else. He wouldn't just give your children to the enemy if he wanted Naruto."

Iruka almost ripped the paper in anger, "You need to calm down," Akikazu stated, "They're fine."

Iruka glared at Akikazu and Kurenai hit her in the head, "Idiot," Kurenai said, "You don't tell a parent that."

"And what would you know, Nee-chan?" Akikazu hissed.

Kurenai sighed, "Kakashi said they'll be home in about two days," Hiruzen stated, "Sasuke got pretty beat up."

"Is he okay?" Iruka asked quickly.

"Yes, everyone is fine, Iruka," Hiruzen said calmly, "Sasuke just needs about a day to get his blood levels back up."

Iruka relaxed, "Although," Hiruzen said, "You should watch Naruto, Iruka."

"Because of this person, I know-"

"Not that," Hiruzen said, "We don't even know if this person is after Naruto. The Kyuubi's chakra leaked out."

Everyone stiffened, "According to Sasuke," Hiruzen continued, "It happened twice. The first time was a lot more worrisome and it took Sasuke yelling at Naruto to stop. According to Naruto he said he had full control; just a "power upgrade" he called it. The second time was much less worrisome. Just a physical transformation, maybe some enhanced strength."

The four teachers looked at each other, "But everyone is fine," Hiruzen reminded, "And that's all that truly matters."

Everyone nodded, "But," Hiruzen said, "I want you all to watch these kids. Whoever this person is targeting something associated with them and until we can find out what they need to be watched."

"Hai!" they said.

Hiruzen nodded, as if saying they could go. Gai and Kurenai left, "Akikazu," Hiruzen said, "Stay for a moment."

Iruka looked at the two of them before brushing it off and leaving, closing the door behind him. Akikazu turned to Hiruzen, "Yes sir," she said.

"I just want to make sure you aren't holding any grudges towards Gaara," Hiruzen said seriously.

Akikazu clinched her hands into fists, "Why would I hold a grudge towards him?" she asked sarcastically.

"Akikazu," Hiruzen said warningly, "I assigned you Gaara for a reason and that reason will begin to show in time, but do not blame Gaara for what his birth father did. Iruka is his father and you should see it as such."

"It's very hard because the kid looks just like his father," Akikazu mumbled, crossing her arms.

Hiruzen sighed, "Akikazu," he said.

Akikazu sighed, "I'll try," she stated, "But I'm not promising anything."

Hiruzen just nodded and Akikazu left. Hiruzen sighed. Maybe assigning Gaara to Akikazu was a bad idea…

* * *

Hinata finished patching up Sasuke's wounds. No matter how much Sakura said she could help, Sasuke declined saying Hinata was fine. Hinata put Sasuke's shirt back on, "Done," she said smiling.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and sat up slowly.

Hinata held Sasuke steady when he wavered, "You need to lie down," she said.

Sasuke sighed, but did so, "I'll go fix you something to help bring your blood levels back up," Hinata said before quickly hurrying out.

Sasuke sighed. Sakura poked her head in, "Yes?" he asked.

Sakura slowly walked in slowly, "Are you doing okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke stated, "Hinata's had plenty of experience patching up all our wounds."

Sakura shifted, "Why'd you only want Hinata to patch you up?" she asked, "It would've gone faster if I helped."

"Because she's my sister…" Sasuke said as if Sakura was an idiot, "And I would rather have my sister wrapping my chest than a fangirl."

Sakura winced, "B-but…she's not-" she flinched when Sasuke sent her a death glare.

"If you even think about finishing that sentence with we're not blood related then whatever little trust was gained between us is gone," Sasuke hissed, "Do you understand?"

Sakura gulped and nodded quickly, "S-sorry," she said.

Hinata came in, "Sasuke-kun, I made soup and-" Sakura quickly ran passed Hinata, "Huh? What's wrong with Sakura-san?"

Sasuke just huffed, "Nothing," he said annoyed.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and saddened. She walked over and set the bowl on the floor before hugging Sasuke tightly, "We are family, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, "And we'll grow stronger and defeat Itachi together."

Sasuke relaxed and smiled. Sasuke hugged Hinata tightly, "Thanks," he whispered, "I don't know what would happen if I didn't have you guys."

Hinata pulled away and smiled at Sasuke, "Can you please try and not be so hard on Sakura-san?" she asked, "She's really trying, you know. She patched up Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun."

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked, "What happened to him?"

"You're missing the point, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said deadpanned.

Sasuke sighed, "She's already told me that she doesn't hate Naruto and Gaara," he stated, "But that doesn't give her-"

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, "You're too sensitive about family. I know you have a reason to be overprotective of us, but don't lash out at Sakura-san just because she doesn't understand. You're a team. Explain to her why you're like this. You're never going to work well if you don't open up to her just a little bit."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and sighed heavily, "I'll try," he stated.

Hinata smiled and picked up the soup, "That's all I ask," she said, "Now, open."

"Hinata…" Sasuke said deadpanned, "My arms aren't broken…"

Hinata gave him a look and Sasuke sighed before opening his mouth and crossing his arms. Hinata smiled brightly and stirred the soup with the spoon, "By the way," Sasuke smirked lightly, "When are you planning on telling Naruto that you don't see him as a brother?"

Hinata squeaked loudly and blushed brightly, "Sasuke-kun!" she whined, "We both know he'll take it the wrong way…"

"If you phrase it like that, yeah," Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata blushed brightly, "Don't tell…" she said, "I'm fine with how things are…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay," he said.

Hinata smiled and lift the spoon, "Ah," she said.

Sasuke groaned, but opened his mouth with an annoyed look on his face.

**A/N Little bit of a motherly Hinata and a little bit more character development of Akikazu. I'm assuming last chapter was too rushed because I got 0 reviews. Sorry about that, but if things don't change much from the Anime then I really don't feel like rewriting the Anime. Anyway, please leave a review! Thank you for reading! I own nothing!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Tadai-gah!" Naruto was cut off when Iruka hugged all five of them, "Sen-sei," Naruto gasped, "Can't-breathe!"

Iruka looked his five children over, "Sensei, we're fine," Sasuke said.

Iruka sighed, "Told you he'd flip," Neji stated.

"I have every right to "flip"! You three disappeared and-" Iruka cut himself off.

"And?" Sasuke asked, "There's more?"

Gaara looked at anything except Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka sighed, "And…we had an idea that something happened," he said rubbing his neck.

"Huh? How?" Sasuke asked, "Kakashi didn't send anything until the mission was over."

Gaara grunted softly, "…Me…" he said softly.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

"Let's talk about this in the living room," Iruka said leading his children into the living room.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch while Neji and Hinata sat on the arms and Gaara stood beside the couch. Iruka rubbed his neck before sighing, "Okay," he said, "So when we brought Gaara to Konoha, the seal holding in the Ichibi was not very powerful. One of the three Sannin, Jiraiya-sama, was going to strengthen the seal so Gaara wouldn't have to worry about the Ichibi coming out."

"Did something go wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Err…something happened, but it wasn't bad," Iruka said, "All you kids were asleep and when Jiraiya-sama went to strengthen the seal…Naruto touched him on the arm," Naruto blinked in confusion, "When that happened…the Fourth's seal was copied onto Gaara," Naruto and Sasuke went wide eyed, "When you two were on your mission, Gaara had…I think the best term would be vision. He saw that you were attacked by ninjas and eventually passed out from the pain he felt."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Gaara in shock and worry, "I'm fine," Gaara said, "Really."

"We think a side effect of the copying of the seal," Iruka said, "Now that we're positive what Gaara saw was true, is that Naruto and Gaara are connected," Gaara and Naruto looked at Iruka, "Until more happens we won't know how far this connection will go. Right now we know that your connections lets the other know when the other is in danger."

"But causes them pain?" Sasuke asked, "That seems very helpful."

"Actually," Gaara said, "It wasn't really all that painful. It just came suddenly and I wasn't expecting to be flooded with random images."

Iruka sighed, "Well, for now, this connection doesn't seem to be any dangerous damage," he said, "And you're all alright. That's all I ever care about."

The five smiled, "But I will not be sending any of you on C-rank missions for a while," Iruka stated, "I don't think my heart could take it."

"Fair," Neji stated chuckling.

Iruka smiled, "Good," he said, "Now, how about ramen?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled happily.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

That night, Iruka smiled as he leaned on the doorframe of the living room. His five children had passed out on the floor. Naruto was spread out and snoring loudly and Hinata was using him as a pillow. Neji was mostly on the couch, but his head looked like it was ready to fall off and his right hand was on the floor. Gaara was using Neji's hand on the floor as a sort of pillow and Sasuke had somehow gotten comfy on Gaara's back…and was drooling. Iruka chuckled quietly. Gaara probably wasn't going to be happy about that.

A knock sounded at the door. Iruka blinked before turning to his children, hoping none of them were woken up. Hinata groaned and curled into Naruto, burying her nose into his shoulder. Naruto held her tighter and buried his face into her hair. Iruka smiled with relief before going to the door. He answered it and blinked, "Akikazu-san?" he whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Akikazu said.

Iruka nodded, "Let's talk outside," he said, "The children passed out in the living room. It's quite cute if you want to go look."

"I'm good," Akikazu stated.

Iruka blinked, "Is something wrong?" he asked closing the door behind him.

Akikazu clinched her hands into fists, "Is Gaara anything like his father?" she asked.

Iruka blinked, "What?" he asked.

"Answer the question," Akikazu snapped.

"No," Iruka answered instantly, "Gaara cares about people, even the people of Konoha who hate him and Naruto. This is why his defenses are so strong. He wants to protect everyone. Why?"

"Because he looks too much like that murderer," Akikazu spat.

Iruka went wide eyed, "Akikazu-san," he said softly, "You know the Kazekage?"

"I wish to Heaven that I didn't," Akikazu mumbled, "But yes. It's because of that incident that the relationship between Suna and Konoha was tense."

Iruka went wide eyed, "Akikazu-san you're-"

"Shut up," Akikazu hissed.

Iruka walked up to Akikazu, "Gaara is absolutely nothing like his father, I promise," he said, "Come look."

Iruka opened the door and Akikazu reluctantly followed. They stood in front of the living room. Iruka smiled at Akikazu's dumbfound face, "Gaara cares deeply for everyone," Iruka whispered, "But above all he cares for us. We're his family, Akikazu-san, and we always will be. His father gave him up without much of a care. He was ready to kill him. Gaara isn't like his father because he never had one until I brought him home."

Akikazu looked at Iruka then at the kids again. Iruka smiled at her, "Everything will be fine," he said, "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Akikazu said before disappearing.

Iruka sighed and was about to wake his children so they could get into actual beds, but was stopped when the door was knocked on again. Sheesh. How many people want to talk to him this late at night? Iruka looked at his children. Hinata whined slightly and shifted in Naruto's arms, but didn't wake up. Iruka sighed and went to answer the door, "Ye-" his eyes widened, "Hiashi-sama?" he whispered and looked behind him to make sure his children were asleep, "What are you doing here?"

Hiashi bowed slightly, "I want to request a favor," he said.

Iruka blinked.

* * *

Hinata and Neji looked at the Hyuuga Compound. It's been years since they even set foot within a mile of this place. Sasuke and Naruto put hands on their shoulders. Hinata took a shaky breath. This was going to be harder for her. She still had nightmares about what the Elders did to her. Finally, a guard walked up, "Hiashi-sama will see you now," he said.

Hinata gulped softly, but walked into the compound with her family. Gaara had sand moving around them. He didn't trust the Elders. He could trust Hinata's father, but he wouldn't let Hinata get hurt. They stopped in front of Hiashi. They noticed a girl about seven sitting beside him. Hinata gulped again. That was her little sister. Her sister she only saw as a newborn last, "Sit down," Hiashi said calmly.

Everyone did so and Gaara let his sand go back into his gourd. It was deathly silent in the room. Hinata was twitching slightly. Why would her father want to see her? He disowned her and hurt her, "Hanabi," Hinata looked at her little sister quickly before looking back at Hiashi, "These will be your bodyguards."

"Say huh?" Naruto asked.

"Over the past few days," Hiashi explained, "Hanabi has been coming home from the Academy with ripped clothes. I want her protected and the wrong doers brought here."

"Father," Hanabi said, "I told you I was just training."

"Ripped clothes do not signify training," Hiashi stated.

"Could it just be bullies?" Sasuke asked.

"Then they'll be dealt with," Hiashi stated.

"I think that'll just make matters worse, Hiashi-sama," Neji stated; trying very hard to remember how to act after pushing the memories into the back of his mind.

"How so?" Hiashi asked.

"We can assume that, if it's truly bullying, Hanabi-san is being bullied because of her position," Sasuke said politely, "Having us guard her will only increase the hatred these kids have for her. Protecting her is not the way to go."

"Having her fight her own battles will help her grow. Both physically and emotionally," Hinata said nodding; remembering what Kurenai, Iruka, and Kakashi have taught her.

Hiashi sighed and looked at Hanabi, "What do you think Hanabi?" he asked.

"I'm not being bullied so I don't need protection in the first place," Hanabi stated.

Hiashi sighed, "Very well," he said, "Thank you for coming down. You may go back to your training."

The five nodded and stood up. Once they were gone, Hiashi turned to Hanabi, "Are you satisfied now?" he asked, "You've gotten to meet your older sister."

Hanabi smiled slightly and stood up bowing to her father, "Thank you, Father," she said, "You were right. She does look like Mother."

Hiashi smiled slightly, "That she does," he said, "But remember. You know nothing about her and she and Neji left the Compound of their own freewill."

"Yes Father," Hanabi said.

* * *

Akikazu watched as her Genins fought with each other. Akikazu had forbidden any jutsu. This was pure hand to hand training. Akikazu watched Gaara as he had difficulty. She knew he was a long range fighter. This was to challenge him. Akikazu sighed and looked at the sky. The Chuunin Exams were coming up. She knew her team was more than ready, but…. She looked at Gaara again. She just couldn't bring herself to separate him from his father. And to make matters worse. She heard a rumor that he was going to show up at the third exam, "Sensei!" Akikazu looked down and saw Fuuki had both her teammates pinned, "We're done!"

"I can see that," Akikazu stated, "Let them go, Fuuki."

Fuuki did so and Hitomi rubbed her arm while Gaara just panted slightly. Maybe he should start sparring with Naruto. Akikazu jumped down from the tree she was in and walked over, "Alright, what can you two do to improve yourself?" she asked.

"Start training with Naruto more," Gaara said instantly, "He charges head on."

"Um…train more in hand to hand?" Hitomi questioned.

Akikazu took the answers, "Alright, you're free to go," she said.

Gaara, Fuuki, and Hitomi stood to leave, "Gaara," Akikazu said, "Stay for a moment please."

Gaara blinked, but did so. Fuuki and Hitomi left talking about something, "Yes, Akikazu-sensei?" Gaara asked.

"What do you remember of your father?" Akikazu said.

Gaara blinked, "Honestly? Not much," he said, "I've tried to block my time with him out of my mind. He was uncaring and only wanted to use me as a weapon. He didn't even care if I was killed. And I hardly ever saw him unless I was being forced into training. Why do you ask?"

Akikazu sighed, "Because I hear he's going to be coming in about a month," he said.

Gaara went wide eyed before looking at the ground, "Does Iruka-sensei know?" he asked.

"He was probably the first to know," Akikazu stated, "But the reason I'm asking is because…I want to know if you want to take part in the Chuunin Exams."

Gaara blinked, "What?" he asked.

"That's the reason your father will be coming," Akikazu said, "Your siblings will be participating. I just want to be sure you're aware. You're a Konoha Ninja and they are Suna. You will probably have to fight them."

Gaara was silent for a long while, "Temari and Kankuro are my siblings by blood," he stated, "But they feared me like the rest of Suna did. Depending on how they react to seeing me, if at all, then I'll react accordingly, but my relationships with Suna are cut. The minute I came to live with Iruka-sensei I finally had a family. For seven years my only family was my uncle. He was the only one to care for me, but even he, if ordered by my father, would kill me. My family and village is Konoha. You have nothing to worry about, Akikazu-sensei. If you choose to let us participate in the Exams, I will fight as a Konoha Ninja. I'm loyal to the village where my family is."

Akikazu was shocked, but didn't let it show on her face, "Very well," she said, "I will let you know my decision in two days' time."

Gaara nodded and turned to leave. Akikazu closed her eyes and smiled slightly. Maybe he wasn't like his father…birth father. Iruka raised him right.

**A/N Dang, I go out for lunch and come back with my inbox full of reviews. I hope you all enjoyed! I know Akikazu may seem like she's developing a little quickly, but I have my reasons, but they won't be explored until the sequel (yes I'm planning a sequel). I'm trying to keep the characters at least **_**somewhat**_** in character, but they have changed because of the AU. Gaara is still mature for his age, but he shows much more emotion and you've seen how Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata have changed and haven't. Okay, I'm done talking…I own nothing! Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura went wide eyed when Sasuke was at her front door, "S-Sasuke-kun!" she said shocked.

"We need to talk," Sasuke said seriously.

Sakura gulped slightly, but nodded. Sakura walked with Sasuke, but didn't look at him. Finally, he sighed, "I want to tell you why I snapped at you back in the Country of Wave," he said.

Sakura blinked, "You know that my clan was wiped out, right?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, "What most people don't know is…" Sasuke closed his eyes, "They were killed…they were killed by my older brother," Sakura went wide eyed, "I was so determined to kill my brother that…I started to fall into a dark path. A path where I craved power. It's because of Iruka-sensei and my family that I can push aside my want for revenge. They made it where I have a family again. They are my family. Blood or not. I lost one family…I don't want to lose them."

Sakura was shocked, "I…I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said looking away, "I know absolutely nothing about you and yet I acted like I knew you the best. I'm really, really sorry."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and just nodded, "Hinata just wanted me to explain so we could try and build our teamwork," Sasuke said.

"Well…we could do that," Sakura said, "We could get to know each other better. The three of us."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Alright," he said nodding, "Let's head to the training grounds. Naruto will be there."

Sakura smiled and nodded. They arrived at the training ground and found Naruto and Gaara sparring with each other. Naruto obviously had the upper hand because he was a close combat fighter by nature and knew how to block attacks and throw them effectively…somewhat….Sasuke leaned against a tree and smiled at them. Sakura also smiled then turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun," Sasuke just hummed, "Do you want to practice with chakra control?"

Sasuke blinked and looked at the pink haired girl, "I suppose I could work on that," he stated, "What do you suggest?"

"How about walking on water?" Kakashi's voice came from behind them.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, "Waking on water?"

Kakashi jumped out of the tree causing Gaara and Naruto to look up and follow him. Kakashi landed on the water perfectly, "Whoa!" Naruto yelled, "Cool!"

Gaara blinked and was a little uncomfortable. Water turned his sand to mud. He couldn't control mud. Water and lightning. His worst enemies, "How do you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Like the tree climbing training," Kakashi said, "You focus your chakra and stand on the water."

Gaara looked at the water with uncertainty, "Just take off your sand armor," Kakashi said, "And you'll be fine. You're going to fall in a lot."

Gaara still looked at the water warily, but removed the sand armor from his body, "Naruto-kun," everyone looked and saw Hinata and Neji walking over, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to do what Kakashi-jiji is doing," Naruto said.

Sakura slowly stepped on top of the water. She wobbled and yelped quietly, but managed to stay on top of the water for three seconds before going under. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, "Well crap," Naruto said as Sakura came up for air, "If Sakura-chan can't do it then it's got to be difficult."

Kakashi smirked as Sakura climbed out, "Who said training was easy?" he asked.

The five siblings and Sakura all took turns falling into the water. Kakashi had a fire going. No need for Iruka to have his head for his children getting sick. Sakura had gotten the hang of it about the fourth time she tried it and was warming up by the fire with Kakashi, "Your chakra control is very good," he said, "But I believe you need a little more training in the fighting department."

Sakura blushed, "I know I wasn't much help on the Country of Wave mission and-"

"You did excellent," Kakashi said, "You did what you could and it was very helpful."

Sakura blinked, "But…I didn't do anything," she said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "You have excellent chakra control and you're very knowledgeable," he said, "If you wanted to, you could become an excellent medical ninja," Sakura looked at Kakashi in shock, "It's your choice."

Sakura looked at the siblings as they one by one fell into the river. Kakashi sweat dropped, "Maybe I should stop them before they get sick…" he stated.

"Ka-ka-shi," Kakashi paled.

"Crap with shit dressing," Kakashi muttered before taking off away from the angry parent.

"Get back here you perverted little-" Iruka chased after Kakashi, "Gaara and Naruto just got over fevers! I'm going to kill you, take your Sharingan and make you remember your own death!"

Sakura just watched with slight amusement while Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara burst out laughing, but then fell into the water again. Everyone was soon around the fire and Kakashi had several knots on his head. Iruka was glaring at him, "One sneeze out of any of them and I'll have your head," he stated.

Kakashi sighed and the teens chuckled. Suddenly, a hawk flew above them, "Well," Kakashi stood up, "Guess it's time."

"Time for what?" Naruto asked.

"The Chuunin Exams?" Neji asked.

Kakashi and Iruka nodded. Iruka stood up, "I'll be home in about an hour," he said, "Don't get into trouble."

"Since when do we get into trouble?" Naruto stated, grinning.

Iruka and Kakashi sweat dropped, "Neji, you're in charge," Iruka stated before leaving with Kakashi.

"Why is Neji always in charge?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Because I'm oldest and more mature," Neji said smirking.

"By two months!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone laughed. It was silent for a while, "Who wants to keep training?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura watched as the siblings stood up and walked to the river. A small smile appeared on her face. Medical Ninja, huh? Maybe.

* * *

Iruka was shocked. No. No. And no! Hiruzen seemed to notice Iruka's discomfort, "Iruka," he said, "Do you not agree with the decision?"

Iruka bit his lip and looked at his children's teachers, "I think we all are aware that I'm incredibly protective over my children," there were several mummers around the room, "But if their teachers feel they're ready…then I'll trust them. I guess I'm just a little worried because of what happened on the Country of Wave mission."

"And that's understandable," Kurenai said, "But I promise, Hinata is ready."

Gai, Akikazu, and Kakashi nodded. Iruka took a deep breath through his nose and nodded, "Alright," he said.

Hiruzen nodded, ending the meeting.

* * *

Iruka walked into the house, "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, "Guess what?"

Iruka just smiled, "He knows, dummy," Sasuke stated, "He was at the meeting."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Iruka patted the blonde's head and smiled at him. Naruto grinned. Iruka looked at Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara. His children are growing up way too fast. It seemed like only a few days ago that Iruka was teaching Naruto to read and write. Iruka closed his eyes for only a second, "Who wants ramen? Besides Naruto…" Iruka said laughing when Naruto pouted, but was excited.

Iruka smiled and the family headed to Ichiraku's.

**A/N And the Chuunin Exams Arc has begun. Heads up. It will be **_**very**_** different. Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review. I own nothing!**


	19. Chapter 19

"There you are!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata walked up to the stadium together where the rest of their teams were waiting for them, "I mean seriously," Fuuki said, "We're on a time limit!"

"Sorry," Gaara said, "Iruka-sensei was fussing."

Sakura joined Sasuke and Naruto, "Well, should we get going?" she asked, "I mean there's no rules saying multiple teams can't enter together."

Hinata smiled, "Fine," Kiba said, "But the minute we're in the Exams, we're enemies."

"Fair," Sasuke smirked.

Neji suddenly pulled Lee by the collar of his tights and whisper-hissed, "If you even _think_ about fighting my brother outside the exams I will make sure you can't participate in this Exam…"

Lee huffed, but nodded then yelped when Neji pushed him to the ground. Everyone turned to them, "What?" Neji asked innocently.

"Don't wanna know," Gaara said, "Let's just go before we're late."

Everyone nodded. They all easily saw past the room trick. Well, Naruto needed a little help, but he was always a little slow. They were met by their teachers. The Jounin looked at each other and smiled slightly, "I hope you kids remember you're supposed to work in teams of _three_," Kakashi said.

"We know," Sasuke said, "Doesn't mean we can't come together."

"Point," Kurenai said smiling, "Just know that you're to be teams of three all the way through until the final."

They all nodded. The Jounin stepped aside and let the group enter. Gaara looked at Akikazu and she just nodded. Gaara continued into the room and stood with his team and family, "Wow, this is a lot," Tenten commented.

Everyone nodded. Gaara felt stares at the back of his head and turned. He locked eyes with Temari, his sister. She sent him a small smile before turning back to Kankuro and another boy that must've been their other teammate, "What are you looking at?" Fuuki asked.

"Nothing," Gaara stated, "Just the competition."

Fuuki rolled her eyes, "You're a hard egg to crack, aren't you?" she asked.

Gaara shrugged. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata followed Gaara's gaze and saw what caught his attention. Better yet, whom. They looked at Gaara and he just smiled at them moving his gourd slightly so their attention was brought to the Konoha forehead protector on the strap. They relaxed and nodded. Fuuki was just more confused and groaned. Soon the person in charge of the exam walked in. Everyone was given a number and told to sit in their spots. Naruto ended up in between Hinata and Hitomi while everyone else was spread out across the room. Rules were explained and Naruto face tabled. Hinata sent Naruto a sad look along with the rest of his siblings. Naruto was not the smartest one in the Academy.

Once the first part of the exam was started, Naruto wanted to hit his head on the table again while everyone else got the secret meaning to the test. Gaara looked at his blonde haired brother. He wanted to help him. To give him a fair chance, but how? He felt his stomach tingle. Gaara blinked once and glance down at it. The connection? Could it be possible…Gaara closed his eyes and tried to feel the connection he felt when the mission to Wave happened _Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?_ Gaara had his eyes open and looked at Naruto, who jumped slightly.

_Holy crap. Gaara?_ Gaara smiled at Naruto as he turned to him _Okay, this is totally cool!_

_Listen. This is part of the test. You have to get the information without being caught._

_So that's what that meant! Thanks Gaara! You're a lifesaver!_ Gaara smiled before putting his fingers to his right eye to start his third eye jutsu. Naruto thought about what he could do. He couldn't do much. He knew the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and…an idea popped into his head and he smirked slightly. He looked around him before forming the Kage Bunshin hand seal under the table. He created one clone under the table and hardly any smoke. The clone then formed another hand seal and transformed into a fly. Naruto smirked to himself. Iruka had told him the night he learned the Kage Bunshin that the clone's memories and experiences would return to him when it disbanded. The clone flew away and Naruto waited, but looked like he was thinking about the answers. Numbers were called out stating that they failed. Naruto suddenly smirked when answers came to his head. The blonde wrote down the answers.

Sasuke noticed this and smiled with his Sharingan activated. He went back to his test. Hinata smiled at Naruto and the boy smirked at her. _Good idea_ Naruto smiled as Gaara's voice came into his mind. More answers came into Naruto's mind and he wrote them down. Left and right, Genin were failed and sent out with their team. Naruto was about to answer the last known question when, "Number 32, 54, 33, 45, and 69 fail!" Naruto froze and looked at his number in shock then at Hinata, who was just as shocked.

"You heard him," Ibiki said, but was not entirely convinced, "Stand up and your team leaves with you."

Naruto stood up with Hinata, but was shocked when Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke stood as well. No…don't tell him. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other before bowing their heads. Hitomi, shocked and hurt stood up with Fuuki, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Sakura. The group walked out slowly. When the door closed, Fuuki lost it, "What the fuck?!" she yelled, "Gaara!"

Gaara looked away and Naruto didn't look up from the floor, "Naruto-kun-" Naruto took off running, water flying behind him, "Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran after him with Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji following after her.

"Naruto!" they yelled chasing after the blonde.

Naruto ran into his house. Iruka jumped, "Naruto?" he asked, but winced when the door to the boys' room slammed shut.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata ran in panting slightly, "Kids?" Iruka asked shocked, "What happened?"

Gaara was shaking, "Gaara-kun," Hinata said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

Neji closed the door, his face full of anger and sorrow, "We were failed in the first part," Neji said, "But not because of a right reason."

"What?" Iruka asked then pieced together what had happened, "No…" he said shocked.

Gaara couldn't hold it in anymore. His tears broke free and fell to his knees, "Hinata," Iruka said hurrying over, "Go to Naruto."

Hinata nodded and walked to the boys' room and slowly opened the door, "Naruto-kun…" she said softly before closing the door as she entered the room.

"…I'm sorry…" Naruto and Gaara, unknowingly, said in unison.

Everyone's hearts broke. Hinata rushed to Naruto and hugged him tightly, her own tears falling, "It's not your fault," she said, "Please. _Please_. Don't blame yourself, Naruto-kun. Please."

"But it's because of us that you all-"

"No," Iruka said to Gaara, "No, don't you even finish that sentence," he lifted his redheaded child's head up, "This is not your or Naruto's fault. Whoever the Chuunin is that couldn't separate you two from the Tailed Beasts are. You are not monsters. This is not your fault and never will be. Do you understand me?" Iruka looked Gaara in his blue eyes, "I will talk with Hokage-sama and I _promise_ he will make sure this doesn't happen again. You can all train, get stronger, and take the Exams when they come around again."

Gaara just nodded. Iruka hugged Gaara tightly and rubbed his hair. Back in the room, Hinata was doing the same to Naruto. Naruto finally calmed down and pulled away from her, "Thanks…" he said softly, yet sadly.

Hinata held Naruto's hand tightly, "Everything will be okay," she whispered, "This isn't the end of the world."

"I hate this," Naruto said, "Why did they take you guys down with us?"

"We can't change how people think, Naruto-kun," Hinata said and held his cheek, "But we can be the bigger people and don't let what they've done hurt us or bring us down. We'll train harder and get stronger. We'll grow to the point where they can't kick us out just because of what you and Gaara-kun protect us from."

Naruto blinked, "…Protect?" he asked.

Hinata smiled, "You keep the beasts sealed," she said, "You keep them from destroying the village. You're not a container, Naruto-kun, you or Gaara-kun. You're protectors."

Naruto had new tears, but these of happiness, "Hinata…" Naruto pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you."

Hinata smiled and blushed a little, "You're welcome, Naruto-kun," she said.

**A/N Yeah…I went there. Sorry! I own nothing! Please leave a review. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Neji, Lee, and Tenten sat in front of their teacher, Gai. Lee refused to meet his role model's eyes, Tenten was sad that they couldn't even get to the skills part of the Exam, and Neji…Neji was currently planning on what to do to the Chuunin who caused his brothers so much hurt and to blame themselves. They were _not_ monsters. Gai sighed and looked at Neji, "I suppose I should've focused a little bit more on information gathering," he stated.

Neji gripped the bench he was sitting on and bit his tongue, "Gai-sensei," Tenten said, "I don't…I don't understand. Neji…It was Neji who was called out on cheating, but…Neji has the Byakugan. He could've easily gotten the answers without anyone noticing…"

Neji turned away, "It's because Naruto and Gaara are my brothers," he stated.

Gai looked at Neji carefully, "I'm sorry you two got dragged into it," Neji said, "You two deserved to go on."

"Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun?" Lee asked, "They weren't-what are you talking about Neji?"

"Yes, Neji," Gai said slowly.

Neji closed his eyes, "It's no secret that the village hates the both of them," he stated, "That hatred is what made that Chuunin fail us."

"But that's not fair!" Tenten yelled.

"Life isn't fair," Neji snapped out, "Naruto never learned to read or write because his Pre-Academy teacher hated him. Iruka-sensei taught him when he took him in. Gaara…" Neji's knuckles turned white and cracks appeared on the bench, "Gaara was loved only by his uncle on his mother's side until Iruka-sensei came."

Tenten and Lee were silent, "I'm sorry you two got dragged down with us," Neji stated, "But I will not turn my back on them. I will not stop protecting them from the hatred the village wrongfully holds on them."

Gai smiled at Neji, "Do you know why the village hates them?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Neji stated, "But that's not for me to tell. It's not for anyone to tell."

Tenten and Lee were silent and Neji was glaring at nothing. Gai sighed, "The past is the past," he said, "We cannot change it. All we can do is work towards a better future by learning from our past mistakes."

Neji glared at Gai and he sweat dropped, "Not that anything was a mistake in the first place-I mean-I'll just shut up now…" Gai was not a man to do serious speeches.

* * *

Kakashi looked at his three students. Naruto seemed to be lost in his mind somewhere, Sasuke was trying to snap him out of it, and Sakura seemed lost and confused as to why they had failed. Kakashi sighed and sat down cross legged in front of them, "Iruka has gone to talk to Hokage-sama," he stated, "But even if the truth is brought into light, you won't be able to continue with the Exams."

Naruto didn't move or say anything. Sasuke clinched his hands into fists, "Do we know who made the call?" he asked.

"Not yet," Kakashi said, "We won't know for certain until the second part of the Exams are finished."

Sasuke huffed and looked at Naruto, who still hadn't moved, "Naruto," Sasuke said, "Naruto, wake up," he snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face, but nothing happened, "Okay, now I'm worried."

Kakashi tapped the blonde's forehead protector, but the boy was only pushed back some, "Oi, Naruto," Kakashi said, "Snap out of it."

Naruto still had no response. Kakashi sighed, "Sakura, can you go find Hinata please?" he said, "She'll be the only one to snap him out of it."

"Hai," Sakura stood up and walked away.

Once Sakura was out of sight and earshot, "Alright," Kakashi said, "Let it out."

Naruto gripped his knee tightly, "Why was the stupid fox put in me?!" he yelled, "Why does my family get brought down with me!? Why me?! Why us?! Why everything?!"

Sasuke glared at a tree and Kakashi was really starting to worry about the Chuunin that called them out.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find the Chuunin responsible?" Iruka asked.

"It's just as I said Iruka," Hiruzen said, "Ibiki looked into it the minute the first part was over because he felt it wasn't right, but the Chuunin was nowhere to be found."

Iruka was shaking, "That doesn't help Naruto or Gaara," he said, "No matter what we tell them, they will still blame themselves."

Hiruzen sighed, "There's nothing we can do," he said, "We can't let them participate because it'll look like we're playing favorites and we can't do that."

"I know…" Iruka said sadly, "I just hate seeing them like this."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding, "Just be there for them," Hiruzen said, "That's all you can do."

Iruka sighed and nodded. Hiruzen looked at Iruka, "But I can allow one thing," he said.

Iruka blinked in confusion and Hiruzen smiled.

* * *

Fuuki and Hitomi stood with Akikazu as they just stared at Gaara, who was staring at the sky while on his back, "What's with him?" Fuuki asked.

Akikazu sighed, "Gaara, Naruto, and their siblings-which brought you and their teams with them-were wrongfully failed," she stated.

"What?!" Fuuki yelled, "Why?!"

Akikazu shook her head, "The village has a hatred for both Gaara and Naruto," she stated, "So bad that they have been treated wrongly their entire lives. The reason Iruka took Gaara…is because his father was going to kill him."

Fuuki and Hitomi went wide eyed and looked at their teammate in shock, "But why?" Hitomi asked.

Akikazu shook her head, "That's not for me to say," she stated.

"But why fail us?" Fuuki snapped, "Just because-"

"Leave it, Fuuki," Akikazu said, "Gaara is already, according to Iruka, blaming himself for everything."

"But…he didn't…" Hitomi trailed off with Akikazu nodded.

Fuuki was about to go give Gaara a piece of her mind when, "Gaara!" Gaara's head turned and he sat up on his elbows.

"Temari?" Gaara asked confused.

Temari smiled and walked over to him. Gaara sat up, "Who's that?" Fuuki asked.

"His sister," Akikazu said.

"Gaara had…oh…" Hitomi suddenly felt very awkward.

Temari stayed about a foot away from Gaara, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be doing the second part of the Exam?"

Temari smirked, "Glad to see you assumed we passed," she said.

Gaara didn't reply, just waited for his question to be answered. Temari sighed, "Well, at least you're not hiding behind Yashamaru-or I guess it would be that teacher-"

"If you're going to insult my family then just leave," Gaara said glaring.

Temari blinked, "What are you talking about?" she asked, "I'm not-"

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke are my family," Gaara stated standing up, "And I will bury you in sand if you insult them again."

Temari took three _giant_ steps back and held her hands up, "Alright, alright," she said quickly and somewhat fearfully.

"Did you want anything specific?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms.

"Not…really no…" Temari said slowly, "Just…Father wanted to see you…"

Gaara gripped his arms, "He's here?" he asked.

Temari nodded, "Yashamaru too," she said.

Gaara was silent, "Why does he want to see me?" he asked slowly, "Last I checked, he tried to have me killed."

Temari flinched, "Gaara, that was-"

"Don't even," Gaara said then sighed loudly, "Fine, I'll go, but only because if I don't he'll just get Hokage-sama to."

Temari blinked, but nodded. Gaara lifted his gourd and put it on his back. He turned to Akikazu, who nodded. Gaara nodded before turning to follow Temari. Akikazu looked at Fuuki and Hitomi, "Follow them, but don't get caught," she stated, "I'm going to let Iruka know."

Fuuki and Hitomi nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Gaara walked into a room with Temari, "Gaara," Yashamaru said smiling.

Gaara felt a smile come onto his face, but then frowned when he looked at Rasa. Gaara stopped before Temari and crossed his arms, "Temari said you wanted to see me?" he stated.

"I did," Rasa said.

It was silent for a good long while, "I hear you failed the first part," Rasa said.

Gaara glared, "Yes," he said, "But I don't know how that's any of your business."

"Gaara-"

"Unless you have something to talk to me about," Gaara stated, "Then I'm going to leave."

"Gaara," Rasa said sternly.

Gaara stopped from leaving, "Yes, Kazekage-sama?" he asked, forcing the sama out of his mouth.

"We need you back in Suna," Rasa stated.

Gaara glared, "No," he said, "There's no reason for me to return to Suna. You gave me up. You wanted to kill me. Yashamaru is the only one who cared about me. Everyone else hated and feared me."

"It's the same here in Konoha," Rasa snapped.

"You think I don't know that?" Gaara hissed, "My entire team didn't get a chance to compete in the Chuunin Exams because of it! But things are different here. Here I have a family who cares about me. They help me and Naruto through all the hate we get thrown our way. I'm loyal to my family," Gaara glared, "Something you seem to lack. I'll take my leave now, Kazekage-sama," Gaara turned his back to his father and walked away.

Temari's mouth was hanging open with Kankuro and the brown haired boy. Rasa stood up, "Gaara!" he yelled.

Gaara slammed the doors open and stormed out. Yashamaru wasn't sure whether to be shocked or proud. Either way, he mentally thanked Iruka and made a note to find out where Iruka's house was. He wanted to see his nephew without all the anger and betrayal he felt towards his father, "How are we still alive?" Kankuro asked, "Whenever Gaara got mad, he'd lose control."

Rasa sat down, "He certainly has changed," he stated.

Gaara walked out of the building and took a deep breath, "Gaara!" Gaara turned and saw Fuuki and Hitomi jumping down from the roof.

Gaara blinked once, "Were you watching the meeting?" he asked.

"Gomen," Hitomi said, "Sensei asked us to…and we were worried. You haven't been acting like yourself since we failed the Exams…"

Gaara closed his eyes, "Gomen," he said opening them, "I didn't mean to worry you two and I'm sorry for-"

"Not your fault," Fuuki said instantly, "Akikazu told us how the village hates you and Naruto and that's why we got kicked out. Also mentioned the fact that your Kazekage dad tried to have you killed before you came here."

Gaara blinked, but nodded, "Look, we don't blame you, okay?" Fuuki said, "If someone can't be professional and put aside whatever this hatred is then they don't deserve to be called a Chuunin."

"I don't think I was ready yet, anyway," Hitomi said quietly, yet smiling.

Gaara blinked once more before smiling, "Now, we better get to your house because Akikazu told your dad you were meeting with your…dad…" Fuuki blinked, "Man that's confusing…"

Gaara snorted, "Not really," he said walking towards his house, "Only one is really my dad and he's not a Kage."

Hitomi smiled at Gaara. Iruka must've really changed his life. I mean, his father tried to have him killed. That has to be rather scarring.

**A/N Okay! Little bit of Gaara action here. I'm going to repeat as many times as I can that Gaara is loyal to Konoha and not Suna. Thank you all for your reviews and please continue leaving them! I hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the slightly angsty chapter, but you can't really expect Naruto and Gaara to just let this go. And in case you all forgot, this means only Team 10 made it through the Exams. I own nothing! Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Iruka walked into his house and heard laughing. He quietly took off his shoes and walked into the living room. He was shocked, but smiled. His children and their teams were all in the living room playing a game on the floor. Naruto noticed Iruka and smiled, "Iruka-sensei!" he said.

Iruka smiled and walked in, "No training?" he asked.

"Surprisingly no," Tenten said, "But I'm guessing that'll start tomorrow."

Iruka smiled, "I don't think so," he said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka smiled, "Because you're going to help with the second part of the Exam," he said.

"Huh?" Fuuki asked, "I thought those were over?"

"No," Iruka said, "They start tomorrow morning. At the Forest of Death."

"Sounds inviting," Naruto said then chuckled and pushed Gaara slightly.

Gaara smirked. Iruka looked at the two, but brushed it off, "Well, anyway," Iruka said, "Hokage-sama has agreed to let you help with this part as a way of training."

"Great!" Kiba yelled, "What'll we be doing?"

Iruka smiled, "You'll be in your teams of three," he said, "And you're to throw the teams off. They'll be looking for scrolls and-"

"We won't have any," Hinata said getting it.

Iruka nodded, "This will test their memory skills," he stated, "But because you'll be Genin not participating in the Exam, you'll have Chuunin or Jounin Ninjas watching over you. To make sure the participants don't go overboard."

"Seems fair," Neji said smiling.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled happily.

Iruka smiled, "Everyone should head home," Iruka said, "It's getting late."

"Hai," the teens not in their house already said and stood up.

Once it was just the six family members, Iruka turned to Gaara and Naruto crossing his arms, "Is there something we should be aware of boys?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled grinning, "Gaara and I can talk to each other's minds," he said.

Iruka blinked in shock, "Alright then," he said slowly.

Gaara and Naruto laughed at their guardian's shocked, and confused, look and Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji soon joined. Iruka shook his head and smiled at them. At least they weren't blaming themselves anymore. Iruka looked at Gaara, his face serious, "What did the Kazekage want?" he asked.

Gaara's happy demeanor fell instantly, "He wanted me to return to Suna," he stated, "I got mad and said I was loyal to my family before storming out."

"Gaara…"

"I tried to be respectful," Gaara stated, "He made it very difficult."

Iruka sighed then turned when a knock sounded on the door. He went to answer it, "Hello?" he asked then blinked, "Yashamaru-san?"

Yashamaru smiled, "I was hoping to see Gaara-sama without his fa-Kazekage-sama," he corrected.

Iruka smiled and nodded. He let Yashamaru in, "Gaara," Iruka called, "Yashamaru-san is here."

Gaara walked out with Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke. Yashamaru smiled at them and Gaara smiled back before hugging his uncle. Everyone smiled, "I'm very sorry for how Kazekage-sama acted," Yashamaru said after he and his nephew pulled away, "He's been different for the last month or so."

"Seemed the same to me," Gaara stated.

"Gaara," Iruka said sternly, "He's a Kage and you need to show him respect."

Gaara sighed, "Sorry," he said.

Naruto smirked and Gaara glared at him, "Shut up," he said to him.

Yashamaru blinked once before brushing it off as a jinchuuriki thing. Iruka shook his head before turning to Yashamaru, "Will you be staying for dinner, Yashamaru-san?" he asked.

"No," Yashamaru said, "I've got to fix dinner for Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, Akira-kun, and Kazekage-sama. I just wanted to see Gaara-sama properly."

"Please drop the –sama," Gaara said, "I'm not part of that family anymore. I'm only connected by you and Mother."

Yashamaru smiled and turned to Iruka, "Thank you," he said before turning and leaving.

Iruka watched him leave, "Alright," he said to his children, "Let's see what we have to make for dinner."

* * *

The next day, the four teams were placed in the Forest of Death. They had several higher ninjas watching over them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were by a river with Gai watching over them from the shadows, "So what do you think the chances are that these guys will realize we're not part of the Exam?" Sakura asked.

"Well, for their sake, I hope pretty high," Sasuke stated and leaned back on his hands, "But for my sake, I hope not. I need some training. I'm sick of falling in that river."

"Same," Naruto said.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly, kunai were thrown, but all three of them block easily, even with Sasuke sitting down. Three mist ninja Genin appeared, "Well, well," one said, "Looks like we get Konoha ninjas first."

"What do you think the chances of them having an Earth Scroll is?" the girl of the group of three asked.

"We're about to find out," the last member said.

Sasuke sighed before smirking. Naruto turned to Sakura, "Think you can handle the girl?" he asked.

"I think so," Sakura said, pulling out her own kunai.

"Good, cause we get the other two," Sasuke said smiling slightly.

"Less talking, more fighting," the girl said before charging.

And the battle began.

* * *

Lee finished off his cloud ninja, "That was too easy," he stated.

Tenten and Neji added their unconscious cloud ninjas to the pile, "Not that that wasn't fun, but I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge from examiners," Tenten said.

"We can't be choosers," Neji said, "Though I suppose if they couldn't even tell we weren't part of the Exam in the first place then they have a long way to go."

Lee kicked air before agreeing. Tenten sat against a tree and sighed. Neji looked at Akikazu hiding in the shadows. Well, he couldn't see her, but he saw her when he had his Byakugan active during his battle, "We should get moving to a different spot before these three come to," Neji said, "I don't think we want to keep fighting the same three ninjas."

Tenten and Lee agreed before following him.

* * *

Kiba yawned along with Akamaru before putting the unconscious stone ninja in the pile with his teammates, "You okay, Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, "I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Shino asked, "All three attacked you first, thinking you were the easy target."

Hinata giggled, "You should spar with Naruto-kun," she said, "He doesn't hold back no matter who you are. I'm fine."

Kakashi smirked from the shadows. Hinata was holding back. She always holds back because she's afraid she'll hurt someone without meaning to. The only reason he knows this is because Naruto got her mad one time and she _actually_ sparred with him. The one time she won against him, "Alright," Kiba said nodding, "Well, let's keep going. See who else is stupid enough to fall for this."

Kakashi sighed. His book was just getting to the good part, "Kakashi-sensei," Hinata sang smirking, "I hope you're not reading one of your books…" Kakashi paled, "I'll tell Iruka-sensei…"

Kakashi's book was in his pouch faster than lightning. Hinata smirked and walked with her team. Kakashi glared slightly at the back of Hinata's head. Everyone thinks Iruka is more protective of Naruto and Gaara. They are dead wrong. Iruka is like any father is with their daughter. Good lord. The first time Iruka caught him reading his book in Hinata's presence…Kakashi actually shivered. Not pretty. He stealthily followed the three Genin. He still had a job to do.

Kakashi about ran into Kurenai, but stopped short, "Kakashi," she nodded.

Kakashi looked and saw that Gaara, Fuuki, and Hitomi had defeated three grass ninjas. Hinata happily went over to Gaara and they talked for a little bit. Soon Neji, Tenten, and Lee joined the group and Kakashi looked as Akikazu joined them, "Any trouble?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope," Akikazu said, "These kids could've easily gotten passed this part."

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded. They all turned when Gaara suddenly held his head, "Gaara?" Neji asked, "Are you okay?"

Gaara's head snapped up and turned in a direction, "Naruto!" he yelled and ran in a direction.

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Akikazu when wide eyed. Neji and Hinata were quickly behind Gaara and their teams were behind them, but slowed by confusion. The three Jounin followed them in the trees, "Gai!" Kakashi yelled, "Gai!"

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata yelled, activating their Bloodline Limit.

"What's going on?!" Kiba yelled, "Gaara! Hinata! Somebody!"

"Neji! Hinata!" Kurenai yelled, "Where are they?"

Gaara suddenly turned the soil around them into sand. The sand rose above them, "Rendan Suna Shigure," he yelled and the sand shot in front of them.

The three Jounin burst through the trees and went wide eyed, "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled rushing over to the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura seemed to be frozen in absolute fear. Kakashi hurried over to his student, "Sakura? Sakura!" he yelled, "Gai! Gai where are you!?" Kakashi groaned, "Sakura, what happened? Sakura!"

Gai suddenly landed, "Gai! What happened?" Kakashi asked.

Gai was silent for a moment, "Orochimaru," he said.

The three Jounin went wide eyed, "Kids, we're getting to the tower," Kurenai said, "Now. Kakashi, get the Exams cancelled. Gai, Akikazu, find him. Get Anko if you need to."

Everyone nodded and split up, "What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Gaara, Kiba, Neji," Kurenai said, "Get these three. We need to get to the tower. Now. Don't question. Don't do anything. Just get to the tower and stay close to me."

The three nodded. Gaara lifted Naruto with his sand, Neji put Sasuke on his back, and Kiba picked Sakura up bridal style. Sakura gasped softly as she finally came to, "Sakura?" Kurenai asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakura was shaking, "N-Naruto and S-Sasuke-kun…" she said shakily.

"Just calm down," Kurenai said, "We're going to get you kids to the tower. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are fine…I hope," she muttered the last part, but Kiba and Gaara heard it.

Akamaru whined.

**A/N Enter the Snake. I own nothing! Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

The minute the group arrived at the tower, Gaara collapsed with Naruto on top of him, "Gaara-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"Gaara!" Fuuki yelled as she and Hitomi bent down to him, "Sensei! Something's wrong! Gaara's burning up!"

Kurenai quickly bent down to the redhead and felt his forehead. Gaara was panting quietly and sweating heavily. Hinata squeaked and quickly ran for the bathroom on the floor, Hitomi quick on her heels, "What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked, "He was fine until we got here."

Kiba hadn't put Sakura down because she was still shaking badly. Hinata and Hitomi quickly returned with a bucket of water and rags, "Shino," Kurenai said, "Go find Iruka."

"Hai," Shino said before leaving quickly.

Hinata dabbed the now damp rag on her brother's forehead, "Gaara-kun…" she whispered.

Gaara hissed lowly as Hinata dabbed the cold rag on his forehead. Sasuke groaned from Neji's back, "Sasuke?" Neji asked, "Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his black eyes slowly, "…Neji?" he whispered then went wide eyed, "Naruto!"

"Whoa!" Neji yelled, falling backwards with Sasuke when the Uchiha shot up.

Both boys groaned in pain. Iruka ran in, "What the heck happened?!" he yelled before running over to Gaara and Naruto.

Shino came back in with Anko beside him, "Anko!" Kurenai yelled and went over to her, "We need to talk."

"Sasuke, what happened?" Iruka repeated.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but then instantly shut it. Fuuki glared at him, "Oi! Tell us what happened!" she yelled, "It might explain what happened to Gaara!"

Sasuke sent Iruka a look. Iruka groaned softly, "What?!" Anko yelled before running over.

Everyone watched as Anko checked Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's necks, "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Anko breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Kami," she whispered then turned to Sasuke, "Seeing how you're the only one able to speak, tell me what happened."

Sasuke looked at Iruka and the teacher nodded. Sasuke took a deep breath, "A grass ninja came after us," he started, "It was just one so…I was a little wary then, but Gai-sensei was watching us so….They were strong. Very strong. I don't…I don't know, I just suddenly saw flashes of something. Death. Blood. I…was frozen in fear, Sakura too. Naruto somehow broke free of it and attacked them. Gai-sensei showed himself then and tried to stop the fight and explain what was going on. Gai-sensei was thrown into a tree easily. The grass ninja…he…he did something to Naruto's stomach," Sasuke tried to be as vague as he could about that part, "Naruto didn't wake up. I…don't remember when the fear went away and I was able to move again, but the next thing I know I have my Sharingan activated and I'm trying to hit the ninja. The ninja…I don't know. One of my attacks landed on their face and…it's like half their face peeled off. One half was female and the other was male. The next thing I know, Gai-sensei shouts for me to run and then I'm waking up on Neji's back."

Everyone was silent, "What do you mean his stomach?" Fuuki asked confused.

"_That's_ your question?" Kiba asked, "The dude just said half his face peeled off!"

Fuuki glared at Kiba, "Neji, Hinata," Iruka said, "Help us get these three to the medical center. The rest of you, try and get Sakura calm down. Once she's calm, bring her to the medical center as well."

"Hai," everyone said.

Neji helped Sasuke up while Hinata and Anko lifted Gaara and Iruka took Naruto. The eight ninjas entered the medical center and set the three wounded and unconscious on the beds. Sasuke groaned softly. Anko closed the door and Iruka lifted Naruto's shirt and jacket. They all looked at the glowing seal, "What the heck?" Anko asked.

Hinata lifted Gaara's shirt and his seal was also glowing, "Iruka-sensei," she said, "Should we be worried?"

"I don't know," Iruka said, "Where are Kakashi-san, Akikazu-san, and Gai-san?"

"Kakashi went to get the Exams cancelled, if possible," Kurenai said, "And Gai and Akikazu went in search of Orochimaru."

"I'm going to join the search," Anko said, "I can find Orochimaru."

"Be careful," Kurenai said.

Anko nodded and disappeared. Hinata looked at Naruto's seal, "Sensei," she said, "These characters are new. What are they?"

Iruka and Kurenai looked, "Not sure," Iruka said then looked at Gaara's seal, "This might be the cause of Gaara's sudden fever. Their seals are supposed to be exact copies. With this new thing on Naruto's…"

"Then how do we get it off?" Sasuke asked, "Because I'm certain that's what…Orochimaru, you called him? Did to him."

"Who is Orochimaru?" Neji asked.

Kurenai sighed along with Iruka, "Orochimaru was one of the three Sannin of Konoha," Kurenai said, "They were students of the Third Hokage."

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, and Orochimaru," Iruka said, "Jiraiya-sama was the one who attempted to strengthen Gaara's seal."

"So…Orochimaru turned against his team and village," Sasuke said slowly, "Like Itachi."

"Yes," Kurenai said, "He became consumed the need for power. He wanted to learn every jutsu."

Everyone was silent, "Then can Jiraiya-sama take those characters off Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Probably," Iruka said, "But Jiraiya-sama hasn't been seen since Gaara came to Konoha."

"Isn't there a way to find him?" Neji asked, "Because Naruto and Gaara aren't looking too good."

"Jiraiya-sama is very hard to find," Iruka said, "All the Sannin are."

"Then what'll happen to them?" Neji asked.

"We don't know," Kurenai said honestly.

Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at each other, "Then we'll find him," Sasuke stated.

"What?" Iruka said shocked, "No. Not going to happen."

"No matter how you look at this, Iruka-sensei," Neji said, "We need Jiraiya-sama here. Whatever the reason for Orochimaru being here can't just be for the Exams. And Naruto and Gaara need him. We all need him here."

Iruka looked at his children, "Neji…" Iruka was hesitant.

"The boy makes a good point," Iruka jumped slightly.

"Kakashi-san," Iruka said.

Kakashi walked into the room, "We're going to need Jiraiya-sama here," he said, "Hokage-sama has been threatened by Orochimaru that he'll do something if the Exams are cancelled."

Kurenai looked at the three, "I say we let them," she said, "But have someone go with them."

"I'll be glad to do it," Kakashi said, "Seeing how it's my team that was attacked."

Iruka sighed, but nodded, "Alright," he said, "Just wait until Sasuke is-"

"I'm fine," Sasuke stood up, "Let's go now. Who knows how long Gaara and Naruto have."

Iruka looked ready to explode from worry, "Then let's get going," Kakashi said.

Neji and Hinata nodded. The teens left with Kakashi. Kurenai put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, "They'll be fine," she said, "You've reached a point in life where you need to believe in your children, Iruka. They are strong enough that they could've easily passed this part. All of them."

Iruka took a deep breath, "I know," he said, "I know they're all strong. Because of the life I've given them, they have a reason to grow stronger; to train. They all want to protect each other."

Kurenai looked at Iruka, "Watch over Sasuke," she said softly, "Anko says he was after Itachi last she knew of anything."

"Orochimaru tempts with power," Iruka stated, "Sasuke has no desire for power like he used to. He still wants Itachi dead, yes, but that's not the only thing on his mind anymore. He wants to protect his new family so he doesn't lose them like he did before."

Kurenai just nodded, "Still," she said, "We don't know what Orochimaru can do. Not even the other Sannin."

Iruka nodded. Akikazu suddenly burst in, "What the fuck happened to Gaara?!" she yelled, but then blushed lightly when Iruka and Kurenai looked at her in shock, "…Not that I care about that murderer's son…"

Kurenai smiled softly, but it was gone quickly, "Orochimaru did something to Naruto's seal," she said, "Because they're supposed to be exact copies they've been thrown out of whack. We don't know what'll happen. Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata have left to try and find Jiraiya-sama."

Akikazu looked at her older sister then at her student. Gaara was still breathing heavily quietly and sweating, "I hope they can find him in time," she stated.

"Any sign of Orochimaru?" Iruka asked.

"Anko found Gai and I, and told us to come back here," Akikazu said, "She's going to find Orochimaru herself."

Kurenai just nodded, "How's Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Better," Akikazu said, "Still a little shaken up, but she's fine now. Lee and Tenten are keeping her calm."

"Good," Iruka said, "Very good. Well, until we can find a way to help Naruto and Gaara, or Kakashi and the others return with Jiraiya-sama, we have to make sure no other participants get hurt by Orochimaru."

The two sisters nodded, "Kazu, can you watch these two?" Kurenai asked, "If _anything_ happens, come get us."

"Hai, Nee-chan," Akikazu said while nodding.

Kurenai nodded, and she and Iruka left the medical center.

**A/N Sorry for the late update. Woke up late and I had classes today. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading! I own nothing!**


	23. Chapter 23

Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata walked into a small town close to Konoha, "So what does Jiraiya-sama look like," Neji asked, "We were…what eight? When we saw him last and we hardly saw him then."

"I remember white hair," Sasuke stated, "That's it."

Kakashi nodded absently, "Don't worry," he said, "He'll be easy to find."

"How do we even know if he's in this town?" Hinata asked, "I'm worried we won't find him before Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun can be helped."

"They'll be fine, Hinata," Kakashi said, "I promise."

Hinata nodded, choosing to believe one of her three teachers. The four walked around the small town for about an hour, "I don't think he's here," Sasuke said.

Kakashi suddenly stopped in front of a building. Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke stopped a few steps after him, "Kakashi?" Sasuke asked confused.

"This is no time to be perverted," Neji stated, "We to find Jiraiya-sama so we can-oi!"

The three teens followed Kakashi as he entered the building, "Kakas-" their mouths dropped.

Jiraiya was drunk, surrounded by young women, and laughing loudly. Sasuke's hand covered Hinata's eyes before he even realized, "Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said.

Jiraiya blinked before smiling, "Kakashi!" he said, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, but we need you in Konoha," Kakashi said seriously.

"Huh?" Jiraiya asked, "And why do you have all but two of Iruka's kids?"

"Because the other two are half the reason we're here," Kakashi said, "Orochimaru is back."

There was a tense, yet serious silence. Jiraiya sat up and the women walked away, "What's happened?" he asked.

"Orochimaru did something to Naruto's seal," Kakashi said, "Because of the copy, Gaara isn't fairing too well because of the change to Naruto's seal."

Jiraiya was silent, "Please help Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun," Hinata said, Sasuke having removed his hand when Jiraiya became serious.

Jiraiya stood up and nodded. Hinata brightened, "Thank you!" she said smiling.

After doing a few things at the bar, the five left, "Let's hurry," Sasuke said, "I don't want to be too late just in case something happens."

Neji and Hinata agreed.

* * *

Akikazu dabbed Gaara's forehead again. It'd been three hours since the group left. She could only hope they found Jiraiya soon. Gaara groaned and opened his eyes halfway, "Gaara," Akikazu said, "How are you feeling?"

"…Nar…uto…" Gaara managed to get out.

"Naruto is fine," Akikazu said, "It's you we're worried about."

Gaara groaned softly and began to sweat more, "N-Naruto…" he struggled to get out.

"Naruto is _fine_," Akikazu stressed, "Gaara, what's wrong?"

Gaara suddenly curled into a ball and began shivering, "Gaara!" Akikazu yelled.

Iruka ran in with Fuuki and Hitomi, "What's going on?" Iruka asked panicked.

Akikazu tried to wrap Gaara up in blankets, but he was still shivering, "I don't know!" Akikazu yelled, "Gaara! Gaara!"

Iruka and Hitomi began adding more blankets, but it wasn't helping, "Gaara!" Fuuki yelled.

Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke ran in, "Gaara-kun!" Hinata yelled.

Kakashi and Jiraiya ran in, "Jiraiya-sama!" Iruka yelled.

Jiraiya went over to Gaara, "Kid, I need ya to tell me what's wrong," he said.

Gaara groaned, "N-Naruto," he grunted out.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto before walking over to the blonde, "Everyone out," he stated.

Everyone except Hinata moved, "Hinata," Iruka called.

Hinata looked at Jiraiya pleadingly, "Can I stay? Please?" she asked.

"Kid, I don't think-"

"We know," Hinata whispered, "Please?"

Jiraiya looked at Hinata before sighing, "Fine, but only you," he stated.

Hinata nodded and the door closed. Jiraiya lifted Naruto's jacket and shirt and tisked, "Five Element Seal," he stated, "No wonder this kid is out cold, but why is that one withering in pain?"

"Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun are connected because of the seal copy," Hinata said, "They can talk to each other with their minds and they know when the other is in danger."

Jiraiya hummed as if thinking it over, "Then maybe this will help both of them," he said as chakra characters appeared on his fingers.

Hinata squeaked as Jiraiya thrust his hand onto Naruto seal. Suddenly, everything seemed to come to a standstill. Gaara stopped shivering and groaned along with Naruto. Hinata smiled, "They should be just fine now," Jiraiya said.

"Thank you!" Hinata yelled and hugged Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, shocked, went back slightly, but didn't fall, "Alright, alright," he chuckled.

Hinata pulled away, "What did Orochimaru do?" she asked.

"It's called the Five Element Seal," Jiraiya said, "It causes the molding of chakra to become difficult in a normal person. With Naruto having two chakra sources, his body wasn't sure what to do. Because of their connection, Gaara got the pain Naruto should've been feeling had he not been knocked out."

"So that's why Gaara-kun kept worrying about Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "He knew he was in pain."

Jiraiya nodded, "There is one thing I'm worried about," he said crossing his arms, "If this connection is so powerful that they can talk to each other via their minds, then their chakras must also be connected."

Hinata blinked, "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means I'm thinking training may be difficult from now on," Jiraiya said, "Both hold the chakras of Tailed Beasts. If they can tap into the source they could become more powerful than anyone ever imagined, but if they can't learn to control the other's chakra mixed with theirs than they won't be able to control the Beast chakras."

Hinata looked at Naruto then Gaara with worry, "Can you help them?" Hinata asked.

Jiraiya looked at Hinata, "Of course," he stated, "But I'm going to be too busy."

"Doing what?" Hinata asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring, "If Orochimaru figures out doing that to one of them will cripple both of them-"

"Not my problem, kid," Jiraiya stated and started to walk away, "I'm here because of Orochimaru."

Hinata's face turned red and her right hand had chakra around it. Naruto and Gaara woke up and saw this. They both paled, "Hinata-"

Hinata hit the floor with a loud shout and it cracked, sending Jiraiya into a wall that cracked from his impact, "Ooo…" Naruto said and Gaara winced.

Jiraiya fell on his face and everyone came running, "Hinata!" Iruka yelled, "What did you do?!"

Hinata crossed her arms with an angry pout, "Wow…" Neji said then looked at Jiraiya, "What the heck did you do? Last time I saw her this mad, someone…" he trailed off and he, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi looked at him, "What the heck did you do to them?" Neji's voice was suddenly dangerous.

"I did nothing to them!" Jiraiya yelled, "I fixed them. That's it. And when was Tsunade here to teach her!?"

"Tsunade-sama hasn't set foot in Konoha since Orochimaru left," Iruka stated, "That's just from her chakra control."

Jiraiya rubbed his head, "Hinata, why did you throw Jiraiya-sama across the room?" Iruka asked.

Hinata crossed her arms, "Because he won't help Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun," she stated, "He knows something else is wrong with them and won't help them."

Naruto and Gaara blinked in confusion while Neji and Sasuke glared at him, "And why not?" they asked in unison.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "This will not end well…" he stated.

Hinata's hands glowed again, "Alright!" Jiraiya yelled, "Alright! Sheesh…the world doesn't need two Tsunades…"

Hinata smiled brightly and clapped, "Yay!" everyone else sweat dropped.

"This girl is Bipolar, isn't she?" Jiraiya asked.

**A/N Hinata will be very different than she would be in canon. She has her moments…*smirks* Please leave a review! I own nothing! Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Jiraiya sighed, "Okay, I knew I was going to be working with these two," he looked at the five siblings, "But why are you three here?"

"To make sure you actually keep your word," Sasuke stated, "Kakashi told us you write his favorite book series."

"And we're family," Neji stated, "Whatever you're going to teach them we can watch."

Jiraiya sighed, "Alright," he stated, "Let's start with something simple," he looked at Naruto and Gaara, "Find your connection."

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and shrugged. They closed their eyes, "But don't enter each other's minds," Jiraiya added.

Gaara and Naruto opened their eyes, "What?" they asked.

"Find the connection, but don't follow it," Jiraiya explained.

The two jinchuuriki closed their eyes again. Everyone watched, "How do we know if they actually did it?" Neji asked, activating his Byakugan with Hinata.

Suddenly, Naruto began emitting light blue chakra with a hint of dark red in it while Gaara emitted the flip; dark red with a hint of light blue. Even without the Byakugan, everyone could see it, "Whoa," Sasuke said.

"Alright, cut it," Jiraiya stated.

The chakras disappeared and Gaara and Naruto opened their eyes, "I'm guessing something happened?" Gaara asked his shocked siblings.

"It's like I thought," Jiraiya stated, "Your chakras have mixed with each other," Naruto and Gaara blinked, "While your own chakra is dominate, you can't reach your full potential unless you both are in sync. Alone, you're probably as strong as you're going to get."

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other before back at Jiraiya, "So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"It should be obvious, kid," Jiraiya stated, "You and your brother need to get in sync."

"And how do we do that?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," Jiraiya stated.

Everyone fell over comically, "What do you mean you don't know?!" Sasuke yelled.

Jiraiya shrugged, "It's not something I can teach them," he stated, "They have to figure it out themselves."

Hinata punched a hole straight through the ground causing everyone to jump, "Err…on second thought," Jiraiya sweat dropped, "I may have a few ideas."

"If we ever meet Tsunade-sama, remind me to thank her for scarring him," Sasuke smirked.

"Very cute…" Jiraiya said annoyed.

* * *

Three hours later, Naruto and Gaara were standing on top of the river, "Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"That took way too long," Jiraiya stated.

Hinata was clapping and laughing happily. She, Neji, and Sasuke had joined training about an hour in. While they didn't have to get in sync like Naruto and Gaara did, they did want to get standing on water down. All five siblings stood on the river. Jiraiya walked over, "Are you five done playing in the water now?" he asked.

"What's next Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata burst out laughing, "I love it!" Sasuke yelled, "Perfect! I'm stealing that!"

Jiraiya face palmed, "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered.

* * *

Jiraiya did several hand seals after biting his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," he said slamming his hand down on the ground.

"Whoa…" Naruto said as a toad appeared, "Awesome!"

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata's mouths were open slightly, "Cool," Sasuke said smirking.

"Are we going to be summoning toads now?" Gaara asked.

"Why toads?" Neji asked.

Jiraiya stopped himself from face palming again. He was only supposed to be teaching the jinchuuriki…when did he start teaching the other three? Jiraiya sighed, "This takes a lot of chakra," he stated, "You have to have strong chakra to do this technique."

"That doesn't answer the "why toads" question," Sasuke stated.

This time, Jiraiya did face palm. Kami help him…, "There are all kinds of ninja animals you can form a contract with," he stated, "I just happen to prefer toads. Tsunade has slugs and Orochimaru is snakes."

"Snakes huh…" Sasuke said, "So the way to defeat his summons is with a hawk or mongoose summons, right."

"Possibly," Jiraiya stated, "But I've defeated Orochimaru when we were a team with my toads before."

"That was before," Neji stated.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. This was going to be a long week…, "So, how does one go about forming a contract with an animal?" Gaara asked.

"Well, you have to find their domain if you can't find the contract," Jiraiya stated, "You can't just summon willy nilly."

"Well, you may want to find me a different animal," Gaara stated, "Me and water don't mix, remember?"

Jiraiya groaned softly, "Since when do you train groups, Jiraiya?" the toad asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Jiraiya stated, "I was only supposed to train the blonde and redhead."

The toad chuckled, "There is an easier way to get the contracts," the toad said, "Do the summoning jutsu without one and the animals' that are most likely to be compatible with their chakras' contracts will appear and you choose the one you want to form a contract with."

"That didn't happen with me," Jiraiya stated.

"The rules were changed because of that incident," the toad stated and Jiraiya huffed.

"Nice," Sasuke said, already biting his thumb.

"I'm going to stick with Ero-sennin's toads," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said and did the hand seals with Gaara, Neji, and Hinata, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

The four of them slammed their hands down and three contracts appeared in front of them each. Sasuke smirked and pick one up instantly, "Hawks," he said.

"Don't just pick them because you think they'll defeat Orochimaru's snakes," Jiraiya stated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his other two scrolls disappeared, "Please, I'm not stupid," he said, "My other choices just didn't seem to fit me."

Jiraiya sighed then turned to Gaara as he picked a scroll up, "Whatcha pick kid?" he asked.

"Scorpions," Gaara stated, "They'll be better equipped with my sand jutsus."

Jiraiya just nodded. Neji picked one up, "Monkeys?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shrugged, "They're the most human like animals," he said.

Jiraiya hummed interested. Finally, Hinata picked a scroll up, "You didn't pick slugs, did you?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata shook her head, "That wasn't one of the choices," she said softly, "All mine seemed to be battle animals. I chose wolves."

"Wolves?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded, "Cool," Sasuke said then turned to Jiraiya, "Alright, what next?"

Jiraiya took the scroll off his back and opened it in front of Naruto, "Not sure why I'm training all five of you," he stated, "But you open the scrolls and write your name with your own blood."

Naruto bent down to the scroll while Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata spread out around him. Neji blinked, "The Third's name is on here," he said.

Jiraiya nodded, "That's why I was interested," he stated, "Sensei can summon the King of Monkeys, Enma."

"Cool," Naruto said before biting his thumb.

Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata just reopened their healing wounds. Jiraiya watched as the five teenagers formed their contracts. Hawks, scorpions, monkeys, toads, and wolves. These kids really have their bases covered. All they have to do is master and bond with their animals. This normally takes years to do, but these kids are so determined to do just about anything, that they may just beat Minato's record. Jiraiya fell comically on his toad when all five of them summoned babies of their animals. Never mind…this was going to take a lot of time.

**A/N Sorry for the late update again. I think I'm trying to catch something because I keep oversleeping. Okay, so with this and the next chapter, you can decide how long the time skips are. You can make them a few hours. A day. Whatever you feel they should be. I wasn't really picky with that. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to leave them! Thank you for reading! I own nothing! Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25

Jiraiya sighed and put his chin in his palm. It's been hours and so far, only Hinata was able to actually summon a wolf-the princess of them, Ayame. The two of them were able to hit it off rather quick before Ayame had to return to take care of some things. Sasuke was getting closer. He was no longer summoning eggs. Jiraiya turned when Neji finally focused enough to summon an actual monkey. Jiraiya blinked. Was that Enma's son, Bou? Can all these kids have the chakra power to summon the royals? Jiraiya smirked when Bou started yelling at Neji, who in turn started yelling back. Just because they can, doesn't mean it's a good idea. Sasuke finally summoned a giant hawk and if the pattern were to continue, that would be the Prince of Hawks, Garuda.

Jiraiya watched as Sasuke and Neji eventually bonded with Garuda and Bou. He looked at Gaara and Naruto. They still haven't been able to produce enough chakra. They must've run out while trying to stand on the water because they weren't in sync. Jiraiya sighed and stood up. This caused everyone to turn to him, "You two are running on empty," he stated to Naruto and Gaara, "The only way you're going to summon anything now is if you use your respected Beast's chakra."

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, "And how do we do that?" Gaara asked, "Only one of us has ever tapped into that and he's not even sure how he triggered it."

Naruto glared at Gaara. Jiraiya sighed and tapped his cheek in thought. He couldn't put them in life threatening situations. That might cause him trouble with these three, but…he looked at Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke, "What?" they asked.

"Nothing," Jiraiya said, "If you three could do one thing before you died, what would it be?"

"Huh?" the five asked in unison.

"Just answer the question," Jiraiya stated.

"Uh…" Sasuke said, "I don't know. I'm not exactly planning on dying anytime soon."

Jiraiya sighed, "Why ask such a stupid question?" Neji asked.

Jiraiya looked at Hinata and she jumped slightly, "Um…I don't know…I'm quite content in life right now," she said.

"How are your chakra levels?" Jiraiya asked.

"We've been training all day," Sasuke stated, "How do you think they are?"

"Why are you asking us these stupid questions?" Neji asked.

"Simple," Jiraiya grabbed the three teens by their shirts, "I wanted to make sure you couldn't fly out," he tossed them into Naruto and Gaara, who went flying backwards…right over a canyon.

The five screamed in terror as they fell down the bottomless pit. Sasuke tried to summon Garuda, but he was out of chakra, "We're dead!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata covered her eyes in fear. Gaara and Naruto also closed their eyes.

_Gaara and Naruto opened their eyes. They seemed to be in a sewer like place. They looked at each other before following a tugging. They walked around a corner and went wide eyed. The Kyuubi and Ichibi were in a cell that was split down the middle, keeping the two separate. The two beasts turned to them, "What do you want?" the Ichibi asked._

_ Naruto and Gaara looked at each other before the screams of Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata came to their ears, "We need chakra," Gaara said firmly._

_ The two beasts laughed, "And what makes you think we'll give you any?" the Kyuubi asked._

_ "You stay in our bodies," Naruto said annoyed, "Give us your chakra as rent."_

_ Gaara raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Really?" he asked._

_ "We're about to die and drag Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji with us…again!" Naruto yelled at him._

_ "Point," Gaara said quickly and turned back to his own beast, "Give us your chakra or you die with us!"_

_ The Bijuus glared at them, but light brown and orange chakra leaked out of the cage, "You want our power, fine," the Kyuubi stated._

Naruto and Gaara's eyes snapped open. They quickly bit their thumbs and did the summoning hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" they yelled.

A giant toad and scorpion appeared. Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji fell on the scorpion while Hinata and Naruto fell on the toad. The five were panting before falling exhausted on the animals. Well, until they started moving, "What is this?!" the toad yelled.

Hinata squeaked and held on tightly along with Naruto. The scorpion tried to sting the three on him, but Gaara's sand instantly protected them, "Oi!" Gaara yelled.

"Jiraiya!" the toad yelled, "Why have you summoned me here?!"

Outside, Jiraiya sweat dropped. Kid managed to summon Gamabuta, the Toad Boss. Great. Even he couldn't control him fully. Naruto glared and got in Gamabuta's eyesight, "Oi, Ero-sennin didn't summon you, I did," he said.

Gamabuta burst out laughing, "You?" he yelled, "That's very cute kid. Oi, Dezato, move it."

"Gamabuta?" Dezato asked looking below him, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I said move it!" Gamabuta yelled.

The five teens yelped as the two creatures jumped out of the canyon. Naruto grabbed Hinata before she fell off, "Oi!" he yelled at Gamabuta.

Gaara glared at Dezato, "What was that for?" he yelled.

"Get off me brat," Dezato stated, "I don't know what made you think you can summon my people, let alone me. Now get off and find yourself another animal to summon."

Gaara glared, "Oi, I chose scorpions because you're better equipped with my jutsu," he stated, "If I have to earn your respect, fine, but I will _not_ let you endanger my family."

Dezato laughed, "I sincerely doubt you can be the first human to tame us, let alone me, brat," he said, "But I'd love to see you try."

Gaara glared. What was he supposed to do? He was out of chakra and he sure as heck didn't want to go back and ask the Ichibi for more. He looked at saw Gamabuta hopping around trying to get Naruto off him while Naruto held Hinata close to him. Gaara got the idea and smirked, "If I can stay on you till the end of the day," he stated, "Then I've got to have something, right?"

Dezato laughed while Neji and Sasuke paled slightly, "You really are an idiot, brat," Dezato said and swung he tail at them.

Gaara's sand protected them and he crossed his arms, "I may be out of chakra," he stated glaring, "But Mother protects me and my family. Chakra or not."

Dezato was slightly impressed, but didn't show or mention it, "Well then," he stated, "I'd make sure your "family" stays on or they could be hurt."

Neji and Sasuke yelped slightly when Dezato suddenly took off running. Gaara fell backwards, but managed to stay on. Hours passed and the sun was beginning to set, "I'm going to be sick," Neji stated, face turning green.

Sasuke just groaned and was fighting the need to fall unconscious. Gaara was also getting tired. He was forcing himself on his will as it was. Gaara suddenly slipped and about fell off Dezato, "Gaara!" Neji and Sasuke quickly grabbed him and pulled him back up.

Gaara held his head before shaking it, "You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Gaara said, "Yeah I'm fine. It's the end of the day," he said to Dezato, "And I stayed on."

"Yeah, well so did those brats, but I'm not a toad," Dezato stated, "Just because you say something doesn't mean I'm going to agree."

"Oh come on!" Neji yelled.

Gaara groaned before fainting and falling off Dezato, "Gaara!" Neji and Sasuke were about to grab him again, but Dezato caught him with his tail.

Neji and Sasuke blinked, "However, I will say I'm impressed," Dezato stated, "With both the brat's power and will. I'm not stupid. I know he was relying on only his will throughout the whole thing," Dezato set Gaara on top of him again.

Neji and Sasuke bent down to him, "Hold on," Dezato stated.

Neji and Sasuke quickly grabbed something as Dezato ran off again. They blinked when they arrived at the hospital. Gamabuta landed beside them with Hinata holding an unconscious Naruto. Neji and Sasuke took Gaara and slid off Dezato. Neji then helped Hinata with Naruto. Gamabuta and Dezato returned to their domains just as doctors and nurses came running out. Neji and Sasuke made sure they did their jobs right while Hinata went to tell Iruka what had happened and why they were late.

**A/N Okay, really late update. My bad. Not much happened either. Sorry. I'll try and update again later today so be on the look out! The next chapter should have more action in it. If you can find the InuYasha reference then you get a cookie! Please leave reviews! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I own nothing!**


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto sat up yawning before looking at his calendar. Today was the day of the finals for the Chuunin Exams. Iruka said he'd take them because Shikamaru was participating along with Chouji and they were friends with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto smiled and got out of his bed _Gaara! Gaara, get up!_ Gaara groaned softly and put his pillow over his head. Naruto snickered _That's not going to help anything Gaara._

_Shut up and let me sleep_ Gaara thought tired.

Naruto pouted _Gaaaaara_ the blonde quickly dodged the pillow thrown at him and the pillow hit Neji. Neji grunted and took the pillow off his face, "What the heck?" he groaned sitting up.

"Gaara did it," Naruto said.

Gaara grunted and pulled his blanket over him. Naruto pouted _Gaara_

"Shut up!" Gaara yelled from under the blankets.

"Oi…" Sasuke sat up sleepily, "What the heck is going on?"

"Naruto is bugging Gaara with their connection trying to get him up," Neji explained before lying back down to sleep.

Sasuke blinked and groaned face planting into his pillow, "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "The finals are today!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "They aren't for another two hours," he said, "Let us sleep."

Naruto pouted, "Fine," he said, "I'll be at the Hokage Monument if you need me…"

Three heads shot up with wide eyes, "Naruto!" they yelled jumping out of their beds.

Naruto smirked as he stood in the kitchen with Iruka and Hinata, "Told you I could get them out of bed," he stated.

Iruka and Hinata laughed when Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara started chasing Naruto around the house. Finally, the family sat around the table and ate breakfast, "So what's the final test?" Neji asked Iruka.

"Sparring," Iruka answered, "One team from three of the villages passed the second part. There's Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji from our village," he turned to Gaara, "Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, and their teammate, Akira-kun, are also part," Gaara nodded, "And then three ninjas from the new Hidden Village in the Sound, but no one's been able to find them."

"Do you think Orochimaru got them?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka shrugged, "We don't know," he said, "But I don't think he'll be after Genin…well…"

The five looked at their father figure, "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed, "We believe he's after Sasuke," he said.

Everyone went wide eyed, "Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Your Sharingan," Iruka stated, "Last time we knew anything on Orochimaru, he was after Itachi. We think it might be possible he's after you."

"Then why didn't he do something before?" Neji asked.

"He may have been caught off guard," Iruka stated, "Or he might not be after Sasuke, but all of you just be careful."

They nodded. The front door was pushed opened, "Iruka!" everyone turned in shock, "Sorry for barging in, but mandatory meeting. Quickly."

Iruka nodded and stood up, "I'll be back," he said before running out with his fellow Chuunin.

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke looked at each other with worry.

* * *

An hour and a half passed before Iruka walked back into the house, "What happened?" Hinata asked.

Iruka was serious, "You were right, Sasuke," he said, "Orochimaru has killed the Sound Village Genins."

"What? Why?!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka shook his head, "We don't know," he said, "But Hokage-sama wants you five to stay as far away from the Exams as possible. We don't know what he's planning and we still think he's after Sasuke."

Sasuke clinched his hands into fists, "If we stay together then we'll be fine," he stated, "Iruka-sensei, we want to go and watch our friends, and Temari and Kankuro."

"Sasuke-"

"We'll be fine," Neji stated, "There's going to be ANBU there, right? Plus Chuunin and Jounin there."

Iruka was silent before sighing, "Alright," he said, "But I want you all with an ANBU, Chuunin, or Jounin at all times."

"Hai!" they said smiling.

Iruka was still worried. First there's this guy they don't know who's after them and now all this with Orochimaru. A knock sounded. Iruka opened the door and saw his children's teammates there. He smiled softly, "Hello kids," he said, "We'll be going in just a minute."

"Okay," Sakura said smiling.

Iruka looked at his children before nodding. The family put their shoes on before walking towards the stadium. Naruto stopped and looked at the Hokage Monument. Something didn't feel right. _Naruto?_ Naruto turned at Gaara's voice and saw the redhead beside him, _Are you okay?_

_Call it a gut feeling. Something's going to happen._ Gaara looked at the Monument then back at Naruto.

_Why the Monument though?_

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "I've always had this sort of…thing with the Fourth," he looked at the Monument along with Gaara, "He's the one who sealed the Kyuubi in me which indivertibly sealed the Ichibi in you. He died protecting the village…" Naruto shrugged, "I'm talking nonsense," he grinned, "Come on. I want to watch Shikamaru and Chouji."

Naruto ran after the people waiting for them. Gaara looked at the Monument before following Naruto. Naruto was right. Because of the Fourth's seal, he was able to have the life he does now. It makes him wonder if the Fourth would approve of him living in Konoha. Or any of the Hokages for that matter. He knows the Third allows him to, but he can't help but think that's just to help the relationship with Konoha and Suna. Gaara shook his head. It didn't matter. His family was all he cared about. As long as they wanted him here, then here he would stay.

* * *

The group entered the stadium and took their seats. They looked at the paper that said who would be fighting who, "Shikamaru vs Temari," Naruto read, "Chouji vs Akira and then Ino vs Kankuro."

Gaara saw his siblings and Akira on the other side of the stadium then looked at Hiruzen and Rasa. Gaara licked his lips before looking away. Something was wrong. His father never cared about him, Temari, or Kankuro. So why start caring now? He was suddenly interested in Temari and Kankuro's training and he wanted him to return to Suna. Naruto looked at Gaara _You okay?_

Gaara shook his head _No. Something isn't right. My father never cared a lick about me or Temari or Kankuro. So why start now?_ Naruto looked at Hiruzen and Rasa.

Hinata put a hand on Naruto's arm, "Naruto-kun," she whispered, "Something feels off."

"Get Neji and Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "We're going to figure this out."

Hinata nodded and Naruto stood up with Gaara, "Naruto?" Iruka asked, "Gaara?"

"We're going to get food," Naruto said.

"We'll go too," Sasuke said and stood up with Neji and Hinata.

Iruka hesitated, "Alright," he said.

The five siblings left. They passed an ANBU that stood guard. They walked out of the stadium, "Okay, where do we start?" Neji asked, "Something doesn't feel right in there."

"Yashamaru wasn't watching the Kazekage," Gaara stated, "Let's see if he's noticed anything."

They nodded and hurried to the hotel the Suna Ninjas were staying at. Gaara entered the room first, "Yashamaru?" he called walking in slowly with his siblings.

They didn't get an answer. Gaara nodded to Hinata and Neji. The cousins closed their eyes before opening them, "Byakugan," they activated their Bloodline Limits.

They searched the hotel while Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke looked around. Hinata suddenly gasped and ran into a room. She threw the door open, "Yashamaru!" Gaara yelled running over.

Everyone surrounded the Suna ANBU, "Yashamaru…" Gaara said shocked.

"He'll live if we get him to the hospital," Neji said quickly.

Yashamaru grabbed Gaara's collar, "G-Gaara…sama…" he said.

"Stop," Gaara said firmly, "We're getting you-"

"Orochimaru…" this got everyone's attention, "He…killed…Kazekage-sama…"

"What? But he's at-" Sasuke went wide eyed, "_Shit_."

Yashamaru was panting, "He wants…"

"Me?" Sasuke asked.

Yashamaru shook his head, "A…girl…" he gasped, "Last of…her clan…doesn't know she's…part of…"

"Who?" Gaara asked, "Answer this then Hinata, Sasuke, get him to the hospital."

"Her…name…" Yashamaru gasped, "F-Fuuki…"

Gaara went wide eyed, "_Crap_," he stood up and ran out.

Sasuke and Hinata took Yashamaru, "Go," Sasuke said, "We'll join you once he's taken care of."

Naruto and Neji nodded before running after Gaara. The three got outside the hotel and went wide eyed, "Giant snake!" Naruto yelled.

"We see it!" Gaara and Neji yelled.

There were screams coming from the stadium, "Worry about the snake later," Gaara yelled, "We need to get to Fuuki."

Naruto and Neji nodded and quickly ran back to the stadium.

**A/N Congratulations, kori no ryuu! *Throws cookies* Okay, so cute family moments in the beginning then we're back to the drama and action of the Chuunin Exams. And no, I'm not planning on killing Yashamaru. I have plans for him… Please leave reviews! I own nothing! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

They got back in and found almost everyone asleep, "Holy crap," Naruto said, "What happened?"

"Genjutsu," Neji said.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up, "What's going on?"

Iruka came up with Kakashi and Gai fighting off sound and sand ninjas, "Orochimaru killed the Kazekage!" Neji yelled, "He _is_ the Kazekage!"

This got all eyes to widen, "He tried to kill Yashamaru," Gaara stated, "Probably because he figured it out."

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka yelled.

Neji ran towards the edge, "Orochimaru!" he yelled.

Kakashi and Gai finished off the ninjas attacking them before looking with everyone, "I thought he was after Fuuki?" Naruto asked.

"What?" the three teachers asked.

"Yashamaru said that Orochimaru was after Fuuki," Gaara said, "She's the last of a clan. She doesn't even know."

"Last of a-The Kazeki Clan!" Gai yelled.

Iruka looked all over, "She's gone!" he yelled.

Gaara jumped down, "Gaara!" Naruto yelled following him.

"Really?!" Neji jumped down as well, "You two are idiots!"

Gai, Iruka, and Kakashi were about to go after them, but were stopped by Suna ninjas. Iruka growled and pulled out weapons, "I'm not in the mood for this…" he warned.

* * *

Gaara, Neji, and Naruto arrived at the barrier holding Hiruzen and Orochimaru. ANBU landed beside them, "Hokage-sama!" one yelled.

Naruto punched the barrier, but it did nothing, "Oh yeah," Neji said, "Punching it is going to make it crumble…"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara put his hand on the barrier, "Neji, what can you see?" he asked.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked, "There are four ninjas holding the barrier," he stated, "But they're inside the barrier."

"Guys!" everyone, including the ANBU looked up.

Sasuke and Hinata were on Garuda. The hawk landed, but then disappeared when Sasuke and Hinata were off. Everyone looked at Hiruzen fighting, "We have to do something," Hinata said.

"But what?" Neji asked, "The ninjas holding the barrier are inside it."

"Simple, get rid of the barrier," Sasuke stated.

"Uh, _not_ simple," Neji said, "This isn't summoning jutsu! We don't have time to practice!"

"Uh…what's Orochimaru doing?" Naruto asked pointing to boxes rising.

Hiruzen stopped a third box from rising, but two remained, "Are those…graves?" Neji asked shocked.

The graves opened and everyone went wide eyed, "Oh…shit…" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Gaara both punched the barrier this time. Everyone was shocked when a small, barely noticeable crack formed. Gaara realized something, "Naruto," he said, "Our chakras are mixed together. If we focus on the same thing, maybe when can break the thing!"

Naruto nodded, "On three?" he asked.

Gaara nodded, "One," Naruto said.

"Two," Gaara nodded.

"Three!" all five siblings yelled.

The two Jinchuuriki punched the barrier, but only succeeded in making a larger crack, "Damn it," Naruto said rubbing his knuckles.

"You're chakras aren't strong enough," one of the ANBU said, "But we're impressed that you could do that while we couldn't."

Naruto looked inside, "Jiji!" he yelled.

No one commented this time. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand causing the blonde to look at her, "You need more chakra, right?" she asked, "Then use some of mine. We have to help Hokage-sama."

"Hinata's right," Neji grabbed Gaara's hand, "We have to try. Together."

Sasuke nodded and took Hinata's hand, "Fuuki's in there somewhere," he said, "Everyone thought he was after me. I'm not going to let her get hurt because we were stupid."

Gaara and Naruto nodded. Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke pushed their chakra out to Naruto and Gaara. Purple, dark blue, and white mixed with dark red and light blue. The three ANBU were shocked and unconsciously took several steps back _this feels weird_ Sasuke thought.

_Holy crap! _Naruto thought _Guys, are you in mine and Gaara's connection?_

It was silent for a while _This better not stay this way_ Neji thought _I like not having my thoughts invaded. Thank you._

_Focus_ Gaara thought _Naruto, on three. Guys keep pushing out chakra. If this doesn't work…_he trailed off.

_Right_ Naruto thought _One._

_Two_ Hinata thought.

Gaara and Naruto opened their eyes, "Three!" the five yelled in unison.

Gaara and Naruto punched the barrier with their free hands. Orochimaru showed shock when cracks began to form on the barrier, "What's happening?!" he yelled at the Sound Four while Hiruzen fought with the First and Second Hokages along with his summon, Enma.

"This is an enormous amount of chakra!" the ninja with two heads yelled, "It's all in sync! We…we can't hold it!"

"What?!" Orochimaru yelled just as the barrier collapsed and the Sound Four went flying backwards into each other.

Everyone watching was shocked. Naruto and Gaara were breathing slightly heavily along with Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata. Wow, that took a bunch of chakra. Orochimaru glared, "Get them!" Orochimaru yelled at his reincarnates.

"Crap," Sasuke said as the First and Second Hokages charged at them.

Gaara and Naruto's eyes changed. Gaara's cork from his gourd flew off and his sand flew around him and his family before creating a shield around them. The two Hokages attacked the shield, but got nowhere, "What is this thing?" the Second asked.

Suddenly, trees grew from underneath and grabbed them. Yelps escaped their mouths. Gaara and Naruto's eyes back to normal. They struggled, "What the hell kind of jutsu is this!?" Sasuke yelled.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Such cute children you have here, Sensei," he said, "But they're not even strong enough to participate in the Exams."

Hiruzen was high up in a tree with Enma stuck in it slightly, "Leave the children out of this!" he yelled.

Neji struggled against the branches holding him before closing his eyes along with Hinata. Hinata focused her chakra into her arms while Neji was preparing to break his hold with a burst of chakra. Both Byakugan wielders snapped their eyes open and broke free of their prisons, "What?!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Get your facts straight," Neji said before biting his thumb, "We only failed because we're family and people can't put their hatred for Naruto and Gaara aside to play fairly," he slammed his hand down with his cousin, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Bou and Ayame showed up, ready to fight, "Bou-san," Neji said, "Let's get my brothers out; Hinata, Ayame-san, keep the First and Second busy."

"Hai!" came three replies.

Ayame pounced on the First while Hinata punched the ground sending the Second flying backwards in shock. Bou freed Sasuke first, who bit his thumb while falling to the ground and slammed it down when he landed. Garuda appeared, "Garuda, see if you can find Fuuki," he said, "Dirty blonde hair, and wearing a red and white loose fitting kimono."

"This is the second time you called me," Garuda looked around, "But I can see the urgency, but this is the last time you summon me, got it?"

"Hai," Sasuke said, "Just wait until we know the battle is over."

Garuda nodded and began to fly around. Sasuke then rushed to help his sister, activating his Sharingan as he did so. Enma had broken free and was now fighting Orochimaru with Hiruzen while the three ANBU tried to keep the Sound Four from interfering. Bou and Neji both got Naruto and Gaara free. The two jinchuuriki tumbled to the ground, having been the weakest from taking down the barrier, "Are you okay?" Neji asked.

Gaara and Naruto sat up, "We're fine," they said in unison.

"Just go help Hokage-sama," Gaara said.

Neji nodded along with Bou and went to help Enma and Hiruzen. Gaara and Naruto quickly got their breathing under control again. They were about to bite their own thumbs, "Wait," Gaara said, "Didn't we need _their_ help last time?"

Naruto froze, "Plus I don't think this is so bad that we need to call the kings of toads and scorpions," Gaara added.

Naruto nodded, "Help Garuda find Fuuki," he said, "I'm going to help Sasuke and Hinata with those two."

Gaara nodded and stood up with Naruto. They went their separate ways, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he ran and created at least 70 clones.

Orochimaru could see they had a slight advantage, but he couldn't risk this anymore, "We're leaving!" he yelled to the Sound Four, "Grab the girl and let's go!"

The fat, almost bald one, grabbed a sealed container, where yelling and punching could be heard, "Fuuki!" Gaara yelled.

The Sound Four and Orochimaru started to jump away. Gaara took some of the sand from his Sand Armor, made a small spear, and aimed carefully, "That's my teammate!" he yelled and threw it.

The sand spear hit the fat man causing him to drop the container, "You idiot!" the girl yelled, "What the actual fuck!?"

Ten Narutos caught the container and landed while Hinata forced the souls that made the First and Second Hokages move and live out of their bodies and Sasuke destroyed them with his fire jutsu. Naruto let his clones disappear and Gaara ran over with Hiruzen. All the animal summons returned to their domains. Everyone was panting slightly. Naruto and Gaara tried to get the lid off, but it was sealed on tight. Hiruzen removed the seals and Fuuki jumped out, "Holy crap! It was tight in there!" she yelled then blinked at the scene around her, "What'd I miss?"

Gaara's body relaxed before he lost consciousness with Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji, "Gaara!" Fuuki yelled, "What the fuck just happened?! First I fall asleep in the middle of the exam, then I wake up in that crate, and now this!? Someone tell me what the heck is going on right now!"

"After we get them to the hospital," Hiruzen said, "There is much that they probably know that would explain what has happened."

Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Akikazu, and Kurenai showed up, "Get them to the hospital!" Hiruzen yelled, "Fuuki too."

"Hai!" the teachers called and quickly grabbed a teenager.

"Why do I have to go?!" Fuuki yelled, "I was asleep for most of it!"

"Fuuki," Akikazu said sternly.

Fuuki groaned, but got out of the crate and followed the teachers to the hospital.

**A/N The Third does not die! I repeat! The Third does NOT die! I have my reason for this, but Tsunade will still be coming. That will be next chapter. I hope no one's upset that I made those five practically defeat Orochimaru themselves. Okay! Please leave reviews! I own nothing except my OCs! Thank you all for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

"…Think waking up…" Gaara couldn't tell who the voice was, but it was familiar.

"Ga…Gaara!" Gaara groaned and opened his eyes slowly, "Gaara!" Temari?

Temari suddenly pulled him into a hug, "We're sorry!" she yelled, "We're so sorry!"

Gaara blinked, "Huh?" he mumbled, confused.

Temari pulled away and he saw her, Kankuro, Yashamaru, Akira, and Iruka standing there. Gaara blinked before remembering what happened. He sat up quickly, "What happened-" he cut himself off when he felt dizzy and fell back on the bed.

"Don't do that," Iruka scolded, "You and Naruto have been out for almost two days now."

"Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"He's resting," Iruka said, "Like you should be. We've gotten all the information we needed from Yashamaru-san."

"What-what about Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata?" Gaara asked.

"They're fine," Iruka smiled, "They woke up about an hour after they were brought here. They've been worried sick about you and Naruto. Right now they're training."

Gaara nodded, "I promise," Iruka smiled, "Everyone is fine. Little deaths were caused and you five…you saved Hokage-sama. I'm very proud of all of you. Rest. You've done more than you ever needed to."

Gaara let his eyes drop and fell into a deep sleep. Iruka smiled softly before turning to the tricked Suna Ninjas. Temari was still crying, but trying to wipe away the evidence. Iruka smiled slightly at them. Suddenly, Jiraiya showed up, "Jiraiya-sama," Iruka said, "What brings you here?"

"The Council is practically forcing Sensei into retirement again," Jiraiya said, "I can understand somewhat, but they're wanting me to do it…"

Iruka opened his mouth, but then closed it, "I suggested Tsunade though," Jiraiya stated.

"And you're going to find her?" Iruka asked, "That's great, but why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted your permission," Jiraiya stated, "I want to take your children with me."

Iruka went wide eyed, "All five of them?" he asked.

Jiraiya nodded, "I would just take Naruto, but I doubt the other four will let that happen," he said and then rubbed his neck, "Plus I believe those five are far stronger together."

Iruka just nodded, "Why do you want to take them with you?" he asked, "It's just finding Tsunade-sama."

"Yes…well," Jiraiya said nervously, and embarrassingly, "I…am supposed to be Naruto's Godfather…and I think Minato would want him to start learning…_that_…"

Iruka softened his face into a smile, "I see," he said and looked at the sleeping blonde, "If the children have no objections then I don't think I could stop them if I wanted to."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Honestly, with how the last training session went," he said, "I wouldn't be surprised if all five of them wound up learning Minato's technique."

"They do tend to learn off each other," Iruka smiled before nodding, "Just watch over them. Orochimaru may be after Fuuki, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his eyes on Sasuke…and then there's this unknown ninja we don't know anything about."

Jiraiya nodded, "We'll leave sometime tomorrow," he said.

Iruka blinked, "Shouldn't you wait for Naruto and Gaara to finish healing?" he asked.

"Their healing rate is greater than any humans," Jiraiya stated, "You should know this."

Iruka sighed and Jiraiya left.

* * *

"I don't get it," Naruto said as he left the village with Jiraiya and his siblings, "Why is the village making Jiji retire?"

"Kid," Jiraiya stated, "Sensei taught _me_. He's old. If you kids didn't do something, Orochimaru probably would've killed him."

"Oh…" Naruto said, "So…Iruka-sensei said something about you teaching me something!"

"Maybe," Jiraiya stated smirking.

"What is it!?" Naruto yelled, "Come on Ero-sennin! What is it?!"

"Quit calling me that you little-" Jiraiya sighed, "You kids know of Kakashi's Chidori, correct?"

"You mean the ball of lightning thing Kakashi-jiji taught Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke, "What?" he asked, "I got bored waiting for Naruto and Gaara to wake up."

"Well, this jutsu I'm going to teach you is far stronger than Chidori," Jiraiya stated, "It was created by the Fourth himself."

"The Fourth?" all five asked.

Jiraiya nodded and stopped walking, facing them. He produced a ball of chakra in his hand, "Whoa!" Naruto yelled.

"No hand seals," Neji said shocked.

Jiraiya let the Rasengan die down until it was gone. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "And you're going to teach us this?" he asked, excited.

"Kid," Jiraiya said, "This technique took the Fourth years to perfect. I'm not expecting any of you to master this."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Sasuke smirked as his Sharingan disappeared.

"Sasuke you cheater!" Naruto yelled pouting.

"Don't worry, kid," Jiraiya smirked, "Even if he saw it with his Sharingan, it won't help him. This is all about chakra control and shape transformation."

"Like Chidori," Sasuke said.

"Except much harder," Jiraiya stated, "There's no seals for you to copy this time."

Sasuke was silent. Jiraiya started walking again, "So, when are you going to start teaching us?" Naruto asked.

"Later kid," Jiraiya said, "Remember we're actually on a mission."

Naruto huffed. They soon came to a town, "You think Tsunade-sama is here?" Neji asked.

"Possibly," Jiraiya stated.

"Well, are you going to tell us what she looks like?" Gaara asked, "We've never seen her before."

Jiraiya held up a picture and the teens mouths dropped, "How the heck is she 50?!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya snorted, "This is a constant henge she uses," he stated, "Now…who brought money?"

Everyone sweat dropped, "I don't think we should trust you with our money," Sasuke stated.

"Now, now," Jiraiya said, "This is part of your training."

"Doubt that," Gaara stated, "You just want to go be a pervert."

The five gave the Sannin similar looks and Jiraiya sweat dropped, "Nothing gets past you kids, does it?" he asked.

"Our babysitter was your series number one fan," Neji stated.

Jiraiya sighed, "Then you kids wait here," he said, "I need to go get some things to start the training."

This got Naruto to brighten, "Can you get food too?" he asked.

"Nah," Jiraiya stated, "You kids got money, get it yourself."

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto whined as Jiraiya walked away.

"Remind me again why we agreed to join him?" Neji asked.

"Because he said he was going to train us," Naruto said.

The five sighed before walking to the town. This was going to be a long mission. The five returned to the field with food before Jiraiya did. They sat and waited while talking. Two hours passed, "That's it," Sasuke stood up, "Finding the pervert."

"We've really got to find a way to keep him on track," Neji stated.

The five walked into town again and stopped in front of a building. They looked at each other before nodding. Pulling the curtain they glared, "Jiraiya-sama!" Neji yelled.

Jiraiya blinked, "What?" he asked, "I'm doing research."

Naruto clinched his hands into fists, "Okay," he stated, "This is obviously the only way we're even going to be able to keep his attention. Sasuke, cover Hinata's eyes if you want," he formed his hands into a hand seal.

Sasuke covered Hinata's eyes. He liked his innocent sister, thank you, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and smoke appeared around him.

Neji covered his eyes on his own before the smoke cleared along with Gaara. They were not getting nose bleeds. Sasuke was pretty much immune because of all the annoying fangirls he got constantly and he could keep in his mind that this was his brother; not a naked girl. Jiraiya, however, fell back causing the couch and women surrounding him to go backwards, "Jiraiya-sama," the now naked, female Naruto said, "You said you'd train us…"

Jiraiya popped up, "Hai!" he said.

Naruto turned back and crossed his arms smiling, "Great!" he said.

Jiraiya whined, "Go back to that form," he said.

"No!" the four boys yelled.

Hinata blinked. She never knew what Naruto's technique was. Sasuke or Iruka always covered her eyes. Jiraiya sighed, "Fine, fine," he said and stood up, "We're going to need water balloons."

The teens raised an eyebrow. The group carried barrels of water balloons, "How'd you even come up with that technique, kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Your number one fan was our babysitter," Sasuke said deadpanned, "Where do you think he came up with it? This is also why Kakashi is afraid of an angry Iruka-sensei."

Jiraiya leaned into Naruto, "Mind teaching me it?" he asked.

"No!" Naruto yelled, "I'm not giving you more ammo for spying!"

Jiraiya whined, "Oh come on," he said.

"No!" Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and Neji yelled.

Jiraiya sighed as they arrived at the field, "Alright," he said and set the barrel he was carrying down, "I'll show you the first step in creating the Rasengan."

The teens set the barrels down. Jiraiya took a water balloon in his hand. The five watched as the water inside began to move then looked like a cat was trying to get out of it and then finally pop. Hinata squeaked in shock while Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and even Sasuke were wide eyed. Jiraiya smirked, "Come find me when you get it," Jiraiya turned to leave.

"Wait!" Neji yelled, "That's all you're going to give us?!"

"This jutsu took Yondaime three years to perfect," Jiraiya stated, "I'm not expecting you kids to learn it in this short amount of time."

This got all five of them to glare, "Watch us," Sasuke snapped before taking a water balloon.

Hours passed and the sun was just starting to set, but no progress had been made, "Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone was panting slightly, "How the heck…" Neji trailed off.

"I think we've all gotten to where we can push our chakras out to make the water swirl inside the balloon, but we can't get it to pop," Sasuke said before falling on his butt.

Neji, Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto followed his example, "We can't really expect to surpass the Fourth," Neji said, "He was one of the best ninjas in Konoha. The reason the Third stayed in position this long is because they haven't been able to find someone up to his power."

Everyone was silent, "We don't even know much about him," Hinata said, "There's no pictures of him. Nothing other than his face on the Hokage Monument. It's like the village is trying to push something away."

"Yeah," Gaara said, "Pretty much all we know is that the Fourth gave his life for the village by sealing the Kyuubi, and indivertibly the Ichibi, within Naruto and myself."

Everyone was silent, "Why don't we know a lot about the Fourth?" Naruto asked.

Everyone shrugged before sighing. They fell on their backs. Gaara and Naruto were instantly asleep, having had to use up the most energy making sure they were in sync with each other. Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at them, "Guess we're camping," Sasuke said.

"Can't really blame them," Neji said, "They have to make sure their chakras are in sync or they can't do advanced jutsu."

"But it's because of them that we were able to save Hokage-sama," Hinata said.

Neji and Sasuke nodded, "They're strong," Sasuke said, "There's no doubt about-" Sasuke cut himself off and turned quickly while sitting up.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked sitting up.

"Neji, Hinata," Sasuke said standing up, "Tell me if there's someone here…"

Neji and Hinata nodded and closed their eyes, "Byakugan!" they called snapping their eyes open.

It was silent for a few seconds, "There's two people," Neji said and stood up with Hinata, "They have strong chakra. One is focused on his eyes…" his eyes widened when Sasuke activated his Sharingan and the chakra signature was the same, "Sasuke…" he said shocked.

"Get Naruto and Gaara out of here," Sasuke said, "There's no way they have the energy to fight."

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"I know," Sasuke hissed, "I know it's Itachi, but I don't want them hurt. Go! Find the pervert. I'll hold Itachi back and whoever else for as long as I can."

"What's with all the yelling?" Naruto sat up with Gaara, yawning.

Neji turned quickly, "Naruto! Behind you!" he yelled.

Naruto and Gaara turned quickly and barely managed to dodge the giant sword, "Naruto! Gaara!" Sasuke yelled before glaring at Itachi and Kisame, "Itachi…"

Naruto and Gaara went wide eyed before glaring and standing up.

**A/N Haven't decided what I'm going to do with Itachi in the sequel yet, but I will say that I do bring **_**someone**_** back and that it take a bit of an unexpected turn that some of you may not like, but I'll probably finish this before I even finish the sequel. *Shrugs* I basically get to somewhat create my own Shippuden because I'm not making Sasuke go emo killer crazy. Off track…Please leave reviews! I own nothing! Thank you for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

The five siblings grouped themselves together, "What do you want?" Neji growled.

Kisame chuckled, "I thought they were kidding," he said to Itachi, "Konoha really does have two jinchuuriki."

Itachi didn't say anything. Naruto and Gaara unconsciously took a step back and Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata stood in front of them. Sasuke glared, "What do you want with them?" he growled out.

"Rather simple," Kisame stated, "We want the beasts inside them."

"You're not touching them," Sasuke snapped then glared at Itachi, "You took one family from me…I won't let you take this one."

Itachi said nothing, "Aw, how cute," Kisame said, "Your little brother thinks he can protect the monsters…"

"Don't call them that!" Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata yelled.

"How cute," Kisame said, balancing his giant sword on his shoulder, "Oi, Itachi, think you can handle your brother this time?"

Sasuke glared, but then turned quickly when Hinata fell to the ground, "Hinata!" the four teens yelled bending down to her.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"It's genjutsu," Neji said, "Gaara, help me push chakra into her system."

Gaara nodded, "Teme!" Naruto yelled and ran at them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara yelled.

Itachi easily threw Naruto into a tree, "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled before glaring, "Don't touch him!" lightning erupted from his hand as he charged at his older brother, "Chidori!"

Itachi easily dodged and threw Sasuke into the just standing up Naruto, "Sasuke!" Neji yelled.

Both boys groaned, "Let's just get the brats and go," Kisame stated.

Neji bit his thumb and slammed his hand down, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled.

Bou appeared, "You really know how to pull me at odd times, kid," he said.

Neji was panting slightly, "Sorry," he said, "Don't let them get anywhere close to Naruto and Gaara. They're after the Bijuu."

Bou looked at Itachi and Kisame, "Kid, I think we're both out of our league here," the monkey said.

"Maybe," Neji said standing up, "But I'm not going to let them take my brothers without a fight."

Bou smirked, "And this is why I like you kid," he said, "Can't make any promises though."

Neji got into his Gentle Fist fighting stance and activated his Byakugan, "Neither can I," he stated.

Kisame smirked, "Aw…the brat has a pet monkey," he said, "How cute."

Neji and Bou glared at that. Bou noticed Neji was panting quietly, "Kid…are you okay?" he asked.

"I've been training all day," was Neji's reply, "But I'm not letting them have my brothers."

Bou just nodded. Kisame smirked, "I'll get the sand brat and you get the fox," he stated, "Give you a little family reunion."

Itachi didn't say anything, but turned to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto glared as they stood up. Kisame pointed his sword at Neji and Bou. Neji ground his teeth together, "Seeing how you're already weakened by your training," he said, "One swing of my sword should knock you out."

Neji glared and focused his eyes on the sword. The chakra levels coming off from it were enormous and of all different kinds-Neji went wide eyed, "That sword absorbs chakra!" he yelled.

"Very good," Kisame said, "Those eyes certainly warn you of danger, but this makes me the worse opponent for your chakra based attacks."

Neji tensed, but kept his stance firm. Kisame hummed, "I wonder…are you the student that guy who managed to land a kick on me mentioned?" he asked.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Gai-sensei?" he asked.

Kisame smirked, "Perfect," he said, "I can send your head as a reward for landing a kick on me."

Neji glared again, "Gaara, run," he stated.

Hinata was out of the genjutsu now, but Gaara glared, "I'm not leaving," he stated.

"Gaara-" Neji quickly jumped away from the wrapped sword with Bou, "Gaara! Go!"

"No!" Gaara yelled and turned the ground around them into sand, "I'm not abandoning you!"

Sand shot up and moved towards Kisame. Kisame easily dodged and smirked. Gaara was suddenly grabbed, "Gaara-kun!" Hinata yelled as a second Kisame grabbed the redheaded jinchuuriki.

Gaara struggled, "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, but then curled into his stomach, "Let them go!"

Naruto and Gaara struggled in their captors hold. Bou was forcibly sent back to his domain and Neji was thrown into Hinata by Kisama's sword. The two Byakugan wielders tumbled until they almost fell off the steep hill. Sasuke was pinned to a tree by his throat by his older brother while a water clone of Kisame held Naruto so he couldn't break free and a second water clone of Kisame held Gaara, making his sand armor become mud where it touched _Gaara…_ Naruto thought in desperation.

_Can you manage it?_ Gaara asked.

_We don't have much choice_. Gaara looked at Naruto several feel away from him and they locked eyes for a few brief seconds before they closed them. Naruto and Gaara quickly found their connection and pushed their chakra out in almost perfect unison. The water clones were destroyed at the power of the synced chakra. Itachi and Kisame were somewhat shocked, but it didn't show. Sasuke, however, attempted to use his blood brother's distraction to free himself. Sasuke managed to land a kick on Itachi's stomach, causing the man to stumble only a step, but it was enough to get him to release his younger brother. Sasuke coughed a few times before going wide eyed, "Naruto! Gaara!" he yelled as his brothers promptly fell into unconsciousness.

"Well, this was unexpectedly easy," Kisame said, "You'd think they have ANBU guarding these brats."

Itachi sent a quick glare at Kisame, which Sasuke didn't miss due to his Sharingan being active, "Let's just take the monsters and go," Kisame said.

Sasuke boiled over along with Neji and Hinata, "You're not touching them!" they yelled in unison.

"We just want the beasts inside them," Itachi stated.

"Which will, of course, kill them once removed," Kisame smirked.

The three siblings paled, eyes going wide before glaring; Neji and Hinata's Byakugans activing. Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata stood up slowly, "You will touch neither of them," Sasuke growled.

"If protecting the Bijuu within them means protecting their lives," Hinata stated, coldly.

"Then we'll protect the Bijuu as well as Naruto and Gaara," Neji finished getting into his Gentle Fist stance with Hinata.

Sasuke got into a taijutsu stance Kakashi had forced him to learn before learning the Chidori. They were not letting those two hurt their family. They were completely weak from the previous training and fighting, and they were out of chakra. How they were still standing was beyond Itachi. Just as knees were about to give way, "Katon: Endan!" Jiraiya's voice came just before a fire ball came speeding towards the two men in black robes.

Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata collapsed. Their knees no longer able to hold them as their bodies told them they didn't have to fight their weakness anymore. The next thing all five of them knew, they were waking up on hotel futons. They all sat up slowly and groaned, "Good, you're up," they turned to Jiraiya, "I was afraid I was going to have to leave you five here and go find Tsunade myself."

"What…happened after we fell unconscious?" Sasuke asked holding his head.

"I drove them away," Jiraiya stated, "I couldn't defeat them because they constantly tried to attack one of you."

"Sorry," Hinata said softly.

"It's not your kids' fault," Jiraiya stated, "You were completely exhausted. I'm actually surprised you held out for that long, but we need to get moving. They'll be back to try and take Naruto and Gaara again, and we need to find Tsunade."

"How long were we out?" Neji asked.

"Just under 24 hours," Jiraiya said standing up, "Now, we need to go."

The five siblings got up and started packing their things.

**A/N Sorry it's so late. I own nothing! Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

The traveling group walked almost constantly for three days straight. The teens continued with their training, but were getting nowhere. They stopped for a rest and Jiraiya went to get firewood to cook lunch. Hinata sighed then turned when a bush rattled. Sasuke pulled her away and activated his Sharingan, and Neji his Byakugan. They relaxed when it was only a stray cat. Hinata giggled and petted the stray. The cat suddenly started playing with one of the water balloons. The group watched as the cat played with the balloon. Neji and Sasuke went wide eyed as if in realization. The balloon suddenly popped and the cat ran away. Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata got it after that. The siblings looked at each other before smirking. When Jiraiya returned, he came face to face with the five holding water balloons. Jiraiya smirked, "Giving up?" he asked.

"Nope," Sasuke said and all five of them began to use their chakra to make the water move inside the balloon.

Jiraiya blinked when they all began moving their free hands along the balloon, poking it until they all popped, one after the other. Jiraiya hummed, "Not how I expected you kids to do it, but alright," he said.

Hinata jumped up and down happily. Jiraiya soon handed the five rubber balls, "Now do the same to these," he stated.

"Eh!?" they yelled in unison.

Jiraiya smirked when they sighed. Hours passed like seconds and days passed like hours, and yet the siblings could not get the ball to pop. Two more days passed and the teens practically passed out in the inn they were staying at, "Ugh…" Naruto groaned into his pillow, "How the heck are we supposed to pop a rubber ball?"

"I-is my h-hand supposed to be shaking like this?" Hinata asked looking at her hand.

Everyone looked at Hinata then at their own dominate hand and saw the same thing, "Holy crap," Sasuke said while trying to will his hand to stop shaking, "This is going to be one powerful jutsu."

"Uh…yeah," Neji said, "But first we have to figure out how to pop the stupid-" Neji cut himself off and sat up.

"Neji?" Gaara asked.

Neji grabbed his ball and held it in two hands; one on top of the other and closed his eyes. Everyone watched and went wide eyed when the ball popped, "You did it!" Hinata yelled smiling.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"Power," Neji said smiling, "Hold the ball steady with two hands, will your chakra to become dense and powerful, and the ball pops."

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, "Got enough to try?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded and the remaining four grabbed their balls. They closed their eyes and did as Neji had told them. Jiraiya walked in just as the balls started popping, "Yatta!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down.

Hinata was clapping happily. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at them, "Ero-sennin! Did you see it!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, I saw it," Jiraiya stated, pulling out a balloon and blowing into it; filling it with air.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other. Jiraiya held the balloon, "Now, to fully master the Rasengan, you must do all you've learned."

"Pop the balloon?" Gaara asked, not really buying it.

"No, you must _not_ pop the balloon," Jiraiya stated.

"Eh?!" Naruto yelled, "Then why the heck were you making us pop things?!"

"That does seem rather stupid," Neji agreed.

"I didn't come up with the jutsu," Jiraiya said annoyed, "And like I said before, I'm not planning on you kids to get this."

"And that's why we're trying to prove you wrong," Sasuke growled.

Jiraiya sighed, "Hope you're rested because it's time to go," he stated.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, "We just got here!"

"And I know where Tsunade is," Jiraiya stated, "We need to go before she leaves."

The five groaned, but stood up.

* * *

A little after a day later, Hinata collapsed as they approached a town, "Hinata!" Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Gaara bent down to her.

Jiraiya just waited for them. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style before standing up with his brothers. Hinata groaned before her eyes fluttered open, "I think it's about time we got some rest," Neji said, "I don't think we've gotten actual sleep for days."

Jiraiya agreed and checked them into an inn. Naruto set the sleeping Hinata on a futon before falling face first onto one beside her. Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke followed a little more calmly, but just as tired. Jiraiya looked at them with crossed arms, but also with a fond look. They really have been working hard, but he honestly didn't believe all of them could learn the technique. Naruto and Gaara were ones for sure because they had to be in sync with each other. Sasuke was a maybe because he already has a good understanding of Shape Transformation. It _could_ be possible for the two Hyuugas because of their natural chakra control. Jiraiya sighed and looked out the window. He wasn't about to leave these kids. Iruka was right. Orochimaru may have gone after Gaara's teammate, but Jiraiya knows better than to believe that Orochimaru would just give up on getting the Sharingan. Plus with Itachi after Naruto and Gaara? Double chances for Orochimaru to get an Uchiha. Jiraiya sighed.

All he could do was hope he could get Tsunade to agree to become Hokage, but it wasn't going to be easy. Jiraiya looked at the five exhausted teens. That was one of the reasons he wanted to bring the five; to help convince Tsunade. Naruto was his main weapon against her. He was just like her late brother and lover. And his siblings were just as stubborn as he was. They wouldn't leave without Tsunade. Jiraiya was positive of that. Now he just had to figure out where Tsunade was…

* * *

"Ero-sennin," Naruto groaned, "I'm hungry."

"We've looked all over this town," Neji agreed, "I don't think Tsunade-sama is here."

"Seriously, can we get food and got back to the inn?" Sasuke asked, "We're starving and it's late."

Jiraiya sighed and walked over to a bar, "Oi!" Neji yelled, "We can't drink!"

"Just eat the appetizers," Jiraiya stated.

"Because those are _so_ filling," Gaara said sarcastically.

Naruto snorted suddenly and Gaara smirked at him, "Oi, no comments unless they're out loud," Jiraiya glared.

Gaara shrugged and reluctantly followed Jiraiya and his just as reluctant siblings into the bar. They all froze, "Ah!" Tsunade yelled standing up while slamming her hands on the table, "What the fuck are you doing here, Jiraiya!?"

"Found her," Naruto stated.

Sasuke hit the blonde in the back of the head, "Not funny," he stated annoyed, "We just walked around for five hours and she was in a fuckin' bar!"

"Think we found the reason for Jiraiya's perverted nature," Gaara stated.

"What did you say brat?!" Tsunade yelled.

Hinata yelped and hid behind Naruto slightly. Jiraiya sighed. This was going to either be really ugly or really bad. Personally, he was hope for the latter. He'd rather not have to buy another bar because Tsunade lost her temper again.

**A/N Tsunade has been found! Little bit of a sarcastic Gaara, but *shrugs* Please leave a review! I own nothing! Thank you for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya sat on one side of the table while Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji managed to fit on the other side. Hinata had to sit in Naruto and Sasuke's laps, but both didn't seem to mind or notice, "What are you doing here, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked after chugging down half a bottle of sake.

"Orochimaru attacked during the Chuunin Exams about a month back," Jiraiya stated, "He almost killed Sensei."

Tsunade looked only half interested while Shizune was shocked, "Almost?" she asked.

"Yeah, we saved him," Naruto grinned.

"You?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The five of us, yeah," Sasuke said shrugging, "Orochimaru wasn't expecting anyone to be able to break his barrier."

"_You_ broke one of Orochimaru's barriers?" Tsunade didn't even try and hid the disbelief in her voice.

"Oi, we did!" Naruto yelled, but was not able to stand up in anger without hurting Hinata, "Gaara and I have to be in sync because our chakras are mixed. It made the barrier crumble."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow again, "Whatever you say kids," she said then turned to Jiraiya, "What did you want? I hope it wasn't to brag about your new students? Last I checked, all your students have been killed."

Jiraiya glared at her with a look that said that the topic was a sore spot for him and she knew it, "The Council is forcing Sensei into retirement again," he stated, "This time for good. They want you, Tsunade."

Tsunade choked on her sake, coughing loudly, "Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade suddenly slammed her fist into the table causing Hinata to squeak and jump, "I'm not going to become the Fifth Hokage!" she yelled, "Anyone who wants to be Hokage is a stupid fool!"

Hinata yelped as she was tossed forcibly into Sasuke and Gaara when Naruto stood up, "Nani!?" he yelled, glaring.

"Wanting to be Hokage is a stupid, futile dream!" Tsunade yelled, "Give it up kid."

"Oi!" Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata yelled, standing up and glaring, "Don't talk to him like that!"

Jiraiya sighed. So much for it only being really bad. This was about to get real ugly. Shizune wasn't sure what was scarier. Tsunade or these kids. They both seemed so determined, "Wanna take this outside brats?" Tsunade asked, sharply.

Shizune jumped with worry, "Tsunade-sama," she said carefully, "They're just children."

"Yes," Sasuke and Naruto growled.

Neji face palmed and muttered something that went unheard by the others. Gaara just shook his head. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, glaring _You're in way over your head, Naruto_. Naruto glared at Gaara shortly before smirking.

_Oh? So you're not going to help silently?_

Gaara crossed his arms and smirked _Now I never said that…_

"What the heck are you smirking about brat?" Tsunade yelled.

"Nothing," Naruto stated then turned to his black haired brother, "Ready?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "Yep," he stated, "Be careful. Jiraiya was afraid of Hinata because she reminded him of Tsunade."

Naruto nodded. Tsunade glared and raised her fist _Jump_ Gaara told Naruto.

_That I already know_ Naruto and Sasuke jumped up just as Tsunade punched the ground and spilt it. Shizune was worried and was holding her pig, Tonton, tightly. Naruto and Sasuke slid in between their siblings. Sasuke looked at Naruto and they nodded. Naruto held up a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled.

Four more Narutos appeared before they charged at Tsunade. Tsunade easily destroyed them, but then went wide eyed when Sasuke threw a giant shrunken at her. Tsunade quickly dodged it by bending backwards, but Sasuke pulled it back with invisible strings. Tsunade glared and stopped the shrunken with one finger, "You're going to have to do better than that, brat," Tsunade said to Sasuke.

Tsunade noticed Sasuke was smirking along with Gaara, Neji, and even a small one was on Hinata. Tsunade blinked once. Wait…wasn't she fighting two brats? Tsunade turned in shock when Naruto suddenly appeared where the shrunken was. Naruto landed a punch on the surprised Tsunade sending her onto her back in front of Jiraiya and Shizune. Naruto was glaring slightly, "Hokage isn't some worthless title!" Naruto yelled, "Your blood related to half the mountain! I know you're strong Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"And how would you know that!?" Tsunade yelled.

"Because we fought your grandfather and great-uncle!" Sasuke yelled.

Tsunade and Shizune went wide eyed, "We don't know what their personalities were," Neji continued, "But we know they were strong!"

Tsunade stood up slowly, "_You_ went up against my grandfather and great-uncle and lived?" she asked.

"Oi, we didn't say it was easy!" Sasuke yelled, "I swear the Nidaime was targeting me the minute I activated my Sharingan."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You don't seem surprised that your _dead_ grandfather and uncle were fighting us," he stated, "Just shocked that we survived."

Shizune tensed and Tonton whimpered slightly. Tsunade didn't say anything, "Tsunade," Jiraiya said, "Did Orochimaru approach you?"

"What?! What would he want with Tsunade-baa-chan!?" Naruto yelled.

"Quit calling me old lady, you brat!" Tsunade yelled, "And what if he did?" she directed the last question to Jiraiya.

"What did he want?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade didn't answer, "I take it he offer to bring back your little brother and Dan?" Jiraiya asked.

The teens narrowed their eyes, "So what if he did!?" Tsunade yelled.

"He's the bad guy!" Naruto yelled, "That's why!"

"Shut up, brat!" Tsunade yelled.

This got all five teens to glare at her _Gaara…wanna try?_

_But none of us have completed the final step yet._

_Nothing like trying while in the heat of the moment._ Gaara looked at his blonde haired brother before nodding slowly. Sasuke and Neji knew the look in Naruto and Gaara's eyes. Neji whispered something to Hinata and she nodded. Naruto and Gaara closed their eyes as they focused on getting in sync with each other. Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata on the other hand, simply produced swirling balls of chakra in their hands. Neji's was white, Hinata's was purple, and Sasuke's was dark blue. Gaara and Naruto opened their eyes and produced the same thing only light blue mixed with dark red and vice versa in a beautiful swirl. Tsunade and Shizune were shocked, "You're an idiot," Sasuke stated, "If you believe anything Orochimaru tells you."

Suddenly, all five balls were destroyed, "Damn it," Sasuke cursed.

Tsunade stared at them, but her eyes lingered on Naruto before going wide eyed, "Jiraiya," she said, "Why are you teaching these kids the Rasengan? The blonde I can understand, but them?"

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled, "We're right here!"

"Well for one," Jiraiya stated, "The blonde and redhead have to be in sync. Their chakras are mixed," Tsunade looked at Jiraiya as if he were nuts, "I'm serious. And second, these five have a bond that I haven't seen since you and Nawaki."

Tsunade glared at him, "Whatever," she said, "Let more of your students get killed, I don't care."

Tsunade was suddenly grabbed by sand, "What?!" she yelled and turned, "The Ichibi…" she said softly.

"Don't call him that!" Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto yelled.

Gaara just crossed his arms, "You say becoming Hokage is just a worthless dream," he stated, "But do you really want your grandfather's life to go down in flames? He put everything he had into creating Konoha. Plus, I'm pretty sure Konoha would crumble if Jiraiya became Hokage."

Jiraiya glared at Gaara, but didn't say anything, "Naruto wants to become Hokage," Gaara glared at Tsunade, "And we will not tolerate bullying of our family. We've had enough of it. So, we'll cut you a deal," Tsunade's interest perked, "If we _all_ can master the Rasengan, the Yondaime's own technique, then you've been wrong."

Neji walked up beside Gaara with Naruto on the other side of the redhead, Hinata beside the blonde and Sasuke walked up beside Neji. All their faces were determined. Tsunade smirked, "You've got some guts, brat," she said, "Fine. If you all can master the Rasengan in three days' time," she moved her head causing her necklace to shine under the moonlight, "Then the blonde brat gets this and I'll come and be your little Hokage without fight, but if you don't then you are to leave me alone and Jiraiya becomes your Godaime."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, but let his sand return to his gourd, "Three days?!" Jiraiya yelled, "Tsunade you're insane! It took Minato three _years_ to create that Jutsu!"

"Deal," Jiraiya looked at the five teens in shock then slumped over.

Tsunade smirked before turning and walking away.

**A/N So, bet is made. I'm going to say this. Next chapter will bring Hinata into a little different light in this AU. There's only two chapters after this one! This story is almost over! And it's going to be a while before I have the sequel finished. So, I hope you enjoy the last chapters while they last. I own nothing! Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

Shizune, Tonton, and Jiraiya watched silently as the five teens tried to master the Rasengan, "Is it even possible?" Shizune asked.

"Tsunade always loses her bets," Jiraiya said softly then looked at his charges, "However I fear this might be the first bet she wins."

Tonton made a sad noise. Hinata fell to the ground panting, "Hinata?" Naruto asked, panting as well.

"Just…need…a rest…" Hinata said.

"I second," Neji said before following his cousin/sister's example.

Sasuke was already down on one knee. It had been two days since the bet and they weren't any closer to figuring the technique out. There had to be a way. They couldn't hold the shape. That was the problem. They couldn't pull the chakra together to create a tough, solid shape. Naruto and Gaara collapsed to their knees in unison and panted. They all groaned. Naruto gripped the ground under him before standing up shakily. Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji watched him before doing the same as him. They had to prove Tsunade wrong. They had to show her that Naruto _could_ become strong and become Hokage. They would not let anyone bring them down again!

Jiraiya and Shizune just watched, "What did Orochimaru want with Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked.

"He wants her to find a cure for an illness that is killing one of his followers," Shizune said, "He wants an answer…what's today?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment then gave an answer. Shizune went wide eyed, "By…today…Tsunade-sama!" she yelled.

The teens turned when they heard Jiraiya and Shizune yelling at each other, "Oi!" Sasuke yelled, "What's going on?"

"Tsunade's going to go with Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, "But the bet isn't over yet!"

"Forget the stupid bet!" Jiraiya yelled, "That was to keep us busy! This was her plan from the start!"

The teens glared, "Ugh!" they all followed Shizune towards the meeting point.

* * *

"So," Orochimaru said calmly, "Have you come to a decision, Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and wind blew passed them, "Yes," she opened her eyes and glaring, "Go fucking kill yourself, Orochimaru!"

Kabuto and Orochimaru were displeased, "You gave up seeing your lover and little brother?" Orochimaru asked.

Tsunade punched a wall, "On second thought," she said, "Don't go kill yourself. I'll do it for you!"

Orochimaru and Kabuto made to make a quit retreat, but were stopped when they were grabbed by sand, "What?" Kabuto yelled.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled.

"Can I assume by the mess that you decided not to go?" Jiraiya asked.

"Duh," Tsunade stated, "Why'd you bring the kids?"

"They followed," Jiraiya stated as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji landed beside them; Gaara's sand still wrapped tightly around Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Orochimaru smirked, "Jiraiya…" he said, "As much as I would love to stay and catch up, if Tsunade-hime isn't going to help me then I really should be-ack!" Gaara's sand squeezed.

"And what makes you think we'll let you?" Gaara asked.

Orochimaru smirked and opened his mouth. Hinata went paler than she normally was and a bit green as Orochimaru came out of the body he was it like a snake shedding it's skin, "Ew," Neji stated and quickly held Hinata up as she about fainted.

Gaara glared and moved his sand to grab the new body, but Orochimaru dodged easily. Kabuto soon broke free as well and joined his master's side. Sasuke was suddenly behind them, lightning in his hand, "Chidor-" Sasuke was punched right into his siblings.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Don't take us for the weak spell we showed during the invasion," he said.

Hinata glared, chakra around her hand and punched the ground with a loud cry. Tsunade was impressed when the entire building Orochimaru was on came tumbling down with him and Kabuto. Orochimaru glared, "Annoying pest," he said.

Kabuto counted the teens. Where was the blonde one? …Shit…Kabuto turned behind them only to see about thirty Narutos behind them. Kabuto and Orochimaru dodged and got rid of all the clones within minutes, "Where's the real one?" Kabuto wondered.

"Forgetting someone?" Kabuto and Orochimaru quickly evaded Neji's Gentle Fist attack.

Hinata appeared behind them, hands glowing with chakra, "Hakke Kūhekishō!" Neji and Hinata yelled in unison, sending waves of chakra at the two.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were blown into each other, "Well, isn't this a pickle," Orochimaru said while biting his thumb.

Jiraiya went wide, "Kids! Get out of there!" he yelled.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Hinata and Neji were blown back when a giant snake appeared. Sasuke and Naruto bent down to them, making sure they were okay. Tsunade and Jiraiya were about to leap into action, when Kabuto appeared in front of them, smirking. The white haired man wounded himself before flinging his blood on Tsunade, "Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled.

Tsunade shook and fell to her knees. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata were shocked. Tsunade was afraid of blood? Jiraiya attacked Kabuto, but the right hand man was suddenly beside Orochimaru on Manda. Jiraiya glared and ran towards the snake boss, "Stay out of this," he said to the teens, "It's too dangerous!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Kabuto, be a dear and get rid of Tsunade-hime and those brats," he said.

"Hai," Kabuto disappeared just as Jiraiya appeared.

Kabuto attacked Shizune first. Shizune threw poisoned needles, but Kabuto dodged all of them. Hinata ran over to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama," she said softly and tried to clean the blood off the woman.

"Hinata!" Hinata turned just as Naruto blocked an attack from Kabuto with his forehead protector, "Don't touch them!" Naruto punched Kabuto himself.

Naruto was glaring, a little bit of red coming into his eyes. Kabuto smirked and pulled out a kunai, "Naruto-kun!" Shizune yelled, but was unable to move.

Naruto made a familiar hand sign and one clone appeared, "Baka!" Sasuke yelled, "You need more than one!"

Kabuto just laughed and charged forward. Everyone watching the battle were shocked when the clone started moving his hands around Naruto's right hand. Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Tsunade went wide eyed when a perfect Rasengan formed, "He had the clone form the shape," Neji whispered shocked.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled pushing the jutsu into Kabuto's stomach.

Kabuto was shocked, coughed up blood, and went flying back into a rock. Naruto was breathing heavily before turning to Hinata, "You okay?" he asked.

Hinata nodded before smiling slightly, "You did it, Naruto-kun," she said.

Naruto smiled slightly, "You okay, Baa-chan?" he asked Tsunade.

Tsunade was about to say something, but her eyes widened, "Naruto!" she yelled.

Naruto turned quickly and saw Kabuto coming at him again. He didn't have time to do anything. He grabbed Hinata and pulled her into him, hoping to keep her out of harm's way, "Rasengan!" Kabuto was hit by a white, dark blue, and mostly dark red Rasengans.

Tsunade was shocked, "Guys?" Naruto asked shocked.

Sasuke smirked along with Neji and Gaara, "Just because Kage Bunshin is your favorite technique doesn't mean we can't do it," Neji stated, "Granted not as well as you, but we can make at least one clone each."

Naruto smiled then glared at Kabuto with his brothers, "Don't touch our family," Sasuke warned.

"Or I'll make sure my next Rasengan hits a vital point in your chakra system," Neji stated getting into his Gentle Fist stance and activating his Byakugan.

"Naruto," Gaara said looking at him.

Naruto blinked once before smirking and standing up. Gaara and Naruto were suddenly engulfed by their mixed chakras. Tsunade was sure her eyes were going to fall out, "Hinata," Naruto said, "Protect Baa-chan."

Hinata nodded and began to try and get the quickly drying blood off the future Godaime. Hinata turned in shock when she heard he siblings cry out in pain and watched as they fell to the ground. Kabuto was smirking, "That should hold them," he stated, "I've ripped several muscles in their legs."

Hinata looked at her family before glaring and standing up, "Tsunade-sama," she said, "Please run."

Tsunade looked at the girl in shock, "The Council won't let Sandaime-sama do his duties anymore," Hinata continued, "We _need _you in Konoha. You need to become Hokage. You need to run," Hinata swiftly tossed Kabuto away from them before putting up a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" another Hinata appeared.

Kabuto quickly recovered and went to attack the clone, but it was already forming a purple Rasengan in Hinata's hand, but the jutsu wouldn't be finished in time. Hinata glared and grabbed Kabuto's hand, "Hinata!" Naruto yelled as Kabuto stabbed Hinata's other hand.

Hinata grabbed Kabuto's hand tightly and held him in place. The clone finished the formation and nodded to herself before disappearing. Kabuto tried to get away, but Hinata was surprisingly stronger than him, "Nobody," she hissed and activating her Byakugan, "Hurts my family! Rasengan!" Hinata drove her Rasengan right into a chakra point in Kabuto's shoulder.

Kabuto cried out in pain before being sent back by a chakra enhanced spin kick from Hinata. Hinata glared at where Kabuto had landed and shifted into her Gentle Fist stance. Tsunade was absolutely shocked. These five Genin…_children_… were taking on these ninjas that should be way out of their league. As Kabuto went to attack Hinata, sand shot in front of her and protected her, "What?!" Kabuto turned to Gaara and found him unconscious, "Impossible!"

Naruto chuckled lowly, "Hate to burst your bubble," Naruto forced himself up, "But Gaara's late Kaa-chan protects him and anyone he wants her to. Her spirit and will is in his sand," Naruto flinched, but held his ground and glared at Kabuto, "She recognizes that we're a family. She will protect us to her greatest extent."

"Ridiculous," Kabuto said, "Utterly ridiculous-" Hinata punched straight through a hole in the sand shield that formed.

"That's for knocking Gaara-kun out," Hinata stated as the hole closed again.

Naruto chuckled, "You've lost, Kabuto," he said.

"I haven't even started, Naruto-kun," Kabuto smirked.

"No, you've lost because we don't give up," Neji said as he, too, forced himself up, "Naruto wants to be Hokage," he panted a few times, "And as his family, we'll support and help in any way we can, but this also means we can't be weak."

Sasuke pushed himself up, "If we want to claim to be his brothers and family," he said, Sharingan activated, "Then we have to be strong enough to both protect him and for him to rely on us."

Kabuto was shocked. How could these three be standing? It should be utterly impossible! Naruto smirked at Kabuto, "This is where this ends," he said.

Kabuto smirked, "You children are so naïve," he said, "If I can knock the Ichibi out then I-" Neji and Sasuke punched Kabuto so fast that Tsunade didn't even see them coming.

"Call him that again," Sasuke growled.

"We dare you," Neji added.

Kabuto relocated his jaw, "Protective brats I see," he said standing up, "Doesn't matter. You're still not strong enough to defeat me."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kabuto turned just as hundreds of Narutos were above him, "This is for calling Gaara the Ichibi!"

Kabuto had a difficult time dodging and destroying clones while also deflecting Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata's attacks. Unfortunately, Kabuto knocked the remaining four siblings out. The medical ninja smirked then turned to Tsunade, "Now that they're out of the way," he said, "I think it's time I do what I was told."

Tsunade had her head bowed as Kabuto talked. The man smirked and walked over to her, only to be punched square in the jaw again, "Impossible! You should still be froze in fear from the blood!" Kabuto yelled.

"Fears are meant to beaten!" Tsunade yelled and kicked the ground, causing it to crack towards Kabuto, "What do you take me for? I'm the Godaime Hokage!"

Kabuto tisked and quickly rejoined his master, "Plan failed, Orochimaru-sama," he said.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto, "You couldn't handle five children?" he asked.

"I finished them," Kabuto said, "Tsunade-sama got over her fear of blood…"

Orochimaru hummed interested before turning to Jiraiya, "You have interesting students this time around, Jiraiya," he said, "But I will have my goal reached."

Jiraiya was thrown off the snake just as Tsunade punched the ground and it cracked towards the missing nin. Unfortunately, they disappeared before it reached them. Tsunade tisked before hurrying over to the unconscious teens and beginning to heal them. Jiraiya and Shizune joined her, "You planned this, didn't you?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Not really," he said, "I was hoping yes, but I was honestly planning on dragging you kicking and screaming to Konoha."

Tsunade's eye twitched, but then softened as she looked at the siblings, "Whoever raised this kids seems to have Minato and Kushina's mind set," she said.

Jiraiya smiled when Tsunade removed her necklace and put it around Naruto's neck, "But none more so than their own child," she said softly.

"Are they going to be okay?" Jiraiya asked, "Because their Guardian scares Kakashi. I don't want to get on his bad side."

Tsunade chuckled, "Perhaps I should take this girl here under my wing…" she smirked.

Jiraiya paled, "Okay, forget their Guardian. _Please_ don't do that!" he yelled.

Tsunade chuckled and finished healing the five teens.

**A/N Sorry for the late update. There is ONE more chapter after this one. Please leave a review! I own nothing! Thank you for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

Iruka was in the kitchen drinking tea and talking with Akikazu when the door was thrown open causing the two adults to jump slightly, "Tadaima, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka smiled at Naruto's call.

Iruka got up and walked to the entrance way, "Welcome back," he said.

"Is Fuuki okay?" Gaara asked.

"Fuuki's fine," Akikazu said coming out from the kitchen.

The five just stared at the two, "What?" Iruka and Akikazu asked.

"We don't have to call her mom, right?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Iruka and Akikazu blushed and Akikazu hit the blonde in the head, "Baka! It's not like that!" she yelled, "It was Sandaime's idea! He thought Iruka was getting over worked worrying about you kids!"

"Then why send you?" Gaara asked, "Last I checked your sister was better at these sorts of things."

Akikazu's hand twitched, "Enough," Iruka said, "Did you find Tsunade-sama?"

"Yep," Sasuke said, "Also Orochimaru…"

"What?!" Iruka yelled.

"We're fine," Neji said and glared at Sasuke, "We managed to weaken his follower enough for Tsunade-sama to finish him off."

Iruka rubbed his face, "Ah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto made one clone, "Look!" he made a Rasengan.

Iruka and Akikazu went wide eyed, "Rasengan…" Akikazu said shocked.

Iruka watched as each of his children produced one shadow clone and a Rasengan, "All of you?" Iruka asked shocked.

"Of course," Sasuke said, "Why was everyone just expecting Naruto to do it?"

Iruka shook his head quickly and smiled, "I'm proud of all of you," he said, "You're all turning into fine ninjas."

They smiled, "Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled, "I forgot why we're here. Tsunade-baa-chan wanted to see you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka gave Naruto a look, "What? I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka sighed, "You've really got to learn some respect, Naruto," he said, "But alright. Let's go."

The reunited family walked to the Hokage Tower. Iruka knocked on the office door, "Come in," Hiruzen called.

Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, and Neji walked in. Tsunade was sitting at the desk with Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Shizune beside her. Iruka sighed, "Okay, whatever my children did I greatly apologize," he said.

"We didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya chuckled, "They didn't," Tsunade said.

Iruka relaxed, but then became confused, "Then why are we here?" he asked.

"There's a group called Akatsuki," Jiraiya stated, "Two members attacked us near the beginning of our journey."

"Itachi," Sasuke stated with slight hatred.

Iruka went wide eyed and looked at Sasuke, "What do they want?" Iruka asked Jiraiya.

"Us," Naruto and Gaara said in unison.

"More specifically, the Bijuus," Jiraiya stated.

Iruka looked at Naruto and Gaara with worry, "Just how many people want them?" he muttered to himself before sighing, "So what is it you're wanting to do about this?"

"Quite simple, Iruka," Hiruzen said, "Jiraiya will take Naruto and Gaara on a training mission."

"Huh?" the family of six said.

"There's still a lot of things that I can help you two with," Jiraiya stated, "Mostly getting you two in sync with each other on an unconscious level."

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, "What about-" Tsunade cut Naruto off.

"Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke will remain here and train for the next Chuunin Exams in a little over two years," the blonde Sannin said, "You will reunite then."

The five siblings looked at each other, "Now don't look so sad," Hiruzen said, "We've arranged for you three to have your own teachers at the same level-more or less-as Jiraiya."

"Really?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will be taking control of Hinata's training," Tsunade said smiling at the girl, "You impressed me and that is something very difficult to do."

Hinata smiled and blushed, "If you're taking students then may I recommend my female student," everyone turned.

"Kakashi-jiji?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "I will be training you on a personal level," he said, "Increasing your lightning affinity jutsu, your Sharingan, and whatever else I feel you may need."

"Why would I want to take another student?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I feel she's an excellent fit in becoming a medical ninja and because I know Hinata will work better with someone she's at least somewhat comfortable with," Kakashi gave Tsunade a folder, "Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade opened the file and glanced through it. She hummed before closing it, "I'll see where this will go," she said.

Kakashi gave a smile that could only be seen with his eye, "And what about Neji?" Gaara asked.

"Neji is _my_ student," Hiruzen smiled.

Neji went wide eyed and Hiruzen chuckled, "I've still got some years in me," he said, "I was firstly impressed with how quickly you and Bou got along, but my main reason for training you is because of your protective nature."

Neji blinked two times before Hiruzen chuckled, "Gai told me about what you said after you were wrongly failed in the Chuunin Exams," he said.

"Wait what?" Tsunade said, "What the fuck do you mean _wrongly_ failed?"

"Err…our fault," Naruto said rubbing his head while Gaara looked away.

Tsunade face palmed, "Shizune, make a note," she said, "All Chuunins giving the Exams in the next two years in…" she looked at Hiruzen.

"Suna," Hiruzen said, "It will be their turn to hold them and I believe we'll have that covered this time around, Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded before turning, "Is everyone in agreement?" she asked, "For the next two years and some months, Gaara and Naruto will go with Jiraiya for both training and protection while Hinata will train with me to become a medical ninja, Neji will train with the old man and Sasuke with Kakashi in whatever they deem fit or necessary."

The five looked at Iruka which caused the adults to as well. Iruka smiled slightly before nodding. The teens smiled slightly before turning to their teachers, "We're in," they said in unison.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were packing whatever they could. Two years and some months was a long time, "Naruto, Gaara," the two turned to Iruka standing just outside their room.

"Yes, sensei?" Gaara asked.

Iruka smiled and walked in. He pulled the two into a tight hug. Naruto and Gaara smiled before hugging back, "Be safe and train hard," Iruka said pulling away.

"We will," Naruto said smiling, "Thanks for everything, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka bent down so he was looking at them in their just shades different eyes, "I love you," he said, "Don't forget that."

Gaara and Naruto smiled, "Impossible," Naruto said, "You're our dad."

Iruka smiled when Gaara nodded in agreement. Iruka hugged them again before pulling away, "Gaara; Fuuki, Hitomi, and Akikazu-san are here to say goodbye," he said.

Gaara nodded and looked at Naruto, "Go, I'll finish packing," the blonde said smiling.

Gaara smiled _Thanks_. Gaara left the room with Iruka close behind. Naruto was about to start packing again, when Hinata poked her head in, "Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata walked in a little shyly. Naruto tilted his head, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Hinata said, "I just…be careful," she looked at him.

Naruto smiled, "Come on," he said playfully, "You know I will."

Hinata gave him a look and he laughed nervously and rubbed his head, "Alright," he said, "We'll be careful."

Hinata smiled before hugging him. Naruto was shocked by the sudden move, but hugged her back. They pulled away and Hinata gave him some ointment, "Seriously? I said I'd be careful," Naruto laughed, but took it.

"I don't trust you…" Hinata said playfully.

Naruto rolled his eyes before adding the ointment to his bag, "Hinata-" Naruto said at the same time Hinata said his own.

Hinata shifted nervously. Meanwhile, outside the door, Sasuke, Neji, Fuuki, Hitomi, Gaara, and even Iruka and Akikazu were listening in, "Oh for fuck's sake," Fuuki whispered annoyed, "Are they always like this?"

"I'm surprised you approve of this," Akikazu whispered to Iruka, "They're both your children."

Iruka glared, "They aren't blood related," he whispered, "If they want to fall in love then I say good for them. This doesn't mean they still aren't my children."

"Hai, hai," Akikazu smirked.

"Can we push their heads together?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"No," Iruka whispered, "Just because Hinata has figured the difference between the family love she holds for you and the romantic love she holds for Naruto doesn't mean Naruto has."

"Gaara, fix that while you two are together," Neji stated.

Gaara gave Neji a deadpanned look, "And how do you expect me, who has no romance experience, to know the difference?" he asked.

Neji and Sasuke slumped, "What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked looking at them.

Everyone fell back, "What the fuck-how'd they do that!?" Fuuki yelled.

Hinata poked her head out before glaring at Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke and Neji sweat dropped. Gaara stood up, "Is the packing done?" he asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Hinata helped finish."

Gaara nodded, "Well, I guess we better go," he said, "Jiraiya wanted to leave as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded. Hinata gave Gaara his bag and he strapped it behind his gourd, "Okay," Naruto said, "I guess we'll see you guys in two years."

"Be safe," Iruka said, "And don't come back with any of Jiraiya's perverted habits…"

"Don't worry," Gaara said, "We'll make sure to keep him clean."

Iruka smiled and hugged them again, "Iruka-sensei," Naruto laughed.

Gaara just smiled. Iruka pulled away, "Alright," he said, "Get going. Anything you kids want to say?"

"Don't die," Sasuke said smirking.

Iruka face palmed while everyone else laughed. Iruka sighed, "Anything you want to _seriously_ say?" he asked.

"That is serious," Neji stated.

Akikazu chuckled, "They have a point, Iruka," she said.

Iruka rubbed his forehead, "Besides," Fuuki said, "I think you've told them the basic things at least five times already."

The door suddenly opened, "Oi, are we going or what?" Jiraiya called.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled, "Bye Iruka-sensei! Bye guys!"

Gaara just waved at his team and family as he left with Naruto. Iruka forced himself to stay where he was. Why did they grow up so fast? Why couldn't they just stay eight? Now he understands why his parents wanted him to go to safety when the Kyuubi attacked. Iruka took a deep breath when they were out of sight. These were going to be a long two years and something months…

**A/N The End! For now anyway. Thank you all for the reviews you left and all the favorites and alerts. When I finish the sequel and I start posting it I'll put a little thing in this story so you can start looking out for it. Just remember that Shippuden will be different because I don't have Sasuke going killer crazy. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you look out for the sequel. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
